best friends
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: *ENDING IS HERE PEOPLE!* sam and josie were best friends in high school.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Best Friends

(Chapter 1/?)

Author: Jaycee

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: Josie and Sam were classmates in high school.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine… and sadly, they never will be. They belong to the makers of Never Been Kissed. Okay, so a few of these characters are mine, but only those who are not in the movie.

Author's note: Okay. Since I loved how you guys welcomed my first NBK fanfic… I decided to put this up even though I didn't receive a hundred reviews. But this time… I have to have a hundred reviews so I would put up my other stories. And as a bribe for me to put up the next chapter, 10 to 15 reviews are okay! Remember, me posting the next chapter totally depends on the reviews! That's it! Have fun reading!

Josie Geller drove slowly through the familiar streets of Chicago. It was a beautiful and clear Friday night and she was on her way to Joanah Michaels' house, an old friend of hers from high school. Joanah was a year older than her, but they have always been close friends even though she graduated and went to college before her. 

As she made a right turn, her thoughts began to drift back on her high school days. She was a new student at Lincoln High then, having been rezoned from Chicago Public High School for her junior year. She remembered being rejected by the students, since she was… well, quite different. 

She never knew how to dress right, always behind on the latest fashion trends, her hair was a stringy mess, newly installed braces on her teeth, and to make matters worse, she was a walking dictionary, constantly correcting other people's grammar. 

After her first week of 'hell' as she called her high school life back then, she was more that willing to quit school and become a waitress or something for the rest of her life, when suddenly, one fateful day, while walking through the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit, one of the most popular girls in school, Joanah Michaels, was waving at her and pointed to the empty seat in her table. 

Josie looked behind her to see who she was waving at, when at her utter surprise, she then realized that Joanah was waving at her. She smiled shyly as she walked towards her table and sat down. "Hi I'm Joanah Michaels. This is my boyfriend, Michael Richards and our friend, Sam Coulson." Josie smiled as she introduced herself to both Joanah and Michael, and as she turned towards Sam, she sucked in her breath as she found herself looking at the most wonderful pair of green eyes. 

"He…hey! I'm Josie Geller." She stammered nervously as she nervously tucked in a stray piece of hair on the back of her ear. "Hi! Sam Coulson." He replied as he offered his hand towards her for a shake. She took it and gasped inwardly as she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her veins. 

As they released hands, he smiled at her and then included her into their conversation. Weeks after that, the four of them we're inseparable. Josie immediately felt at ease with the four seniors. 

They we're all very down to earth and never did made fun of her or any other fellow student who we're different from them. 

Only one thing was bothering her all throughout the friendship. It was her growing attraction to Sam. He was a very nice guy, sweet, understanding and he even shared her passion for literature. They had long talks about Shakespeare and she then found out that he wanted to be a teacher. 

She loved the way his eyes sparkled every time he talked about his plans of helping students to value language and Shakespeare, to try to help other people. She was so proud of him, and felt herself falling more and more for this wonderful guy. 

But, she never did get the chance to tell him how she felt. On the last party that was held before graduation for the seniors that year, she almost told him how she felt, but, she then found out that Sam has a girlfriend, something that he never told her. 

The girl was Lara Patton, a friend of Sam's older sister. She was older than him, being in college already, but it never did bother Sam. Granted, Lara was a sweet girl, but it never failed to escape Josie that Lara never liked her. Maybe it was her geeky exterior, or her geekier personality, she didn't know. 

All she knew was after that party; Josie stopped spending time with Joanah, Mike and Sam. It hurt her too much to see him spend time with Lara. She talked to Joanah on the phone, but that was that. Josie never attended their graduation, of fear that she might see Lara there. 

Joanah called her frequently over the past six years, updating her about the things that have happened to the three of them. She found out that they all ended in one school together, Yale University. Joanah and Michael taking up Law and Sam taking up English Literature. 

The only downside was, Lara. She was also in Yale, and according to Joanah, their relationship was stronger than ever. Josie snapped out of her reverie as she found herself getting closer to her friend's house. She parked in front of the quaint blue house and quickly smoothed out her long auburn hair. Checking her reflection on the mirror, she quickly got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

* * * Sam Coulson quickly got out of the sofa as he heard the doorbell ring in his friend, Joanah's, apartment. "I'll go get that Joey!" he yelled at her, as he walked over to the door. "Thanks Sam!" he heard her reply. He opened the door and smiled broadly as he realized who it was. 

"Josie! Josie! How are you?" he asked the woman on the doorstep as he pulled her into a hug. "Fine. How are you?" she asked as she pulled away from him. "Fine. Now, won't you come in?" he asked as he ushered her into the living room. "Sam, who is it?" Joanah asked as she came into the room, wiping her hands on her jeans. Her eyes lit up as she realized who the person was. 

"OH MY GOD!!!!! JOSIE GELLER! How are you?" she squealed as she hugged her friend. Josie laughed as she hugged her back. "I'm fine Joey! How are you?" she asked her as they sat down. Sam chuckled as the two women talked, totally forgetting about him. 

As he looked at them, he found himself staring at Josie. She still looked the same…. But not the stringy hair and the braces. She looked better now, but still not overly gorgeous. She was still sweet, and it was like she always filled the room with such warmth and kindness that never failed to amaze him. 

When he hugged her, he felt the familiar thrill he always felt when she was around. He liked her more than a friend before when they were in high school, and he almost told her exactly how he felt, but he never did, since he was afraid that it might ruin their friendship. 

And besides, he met Lara Patton. He smiled as he thought about her.  She's very sweet, always making him feel so good about himself. They went to the same university together, but she graduated a year early, and then went to New York to work in a prestigious law firm there. 

They communicated almost everyday on the first months she went away, but the letters and phone calls started to dwindle as more months passed them by. His smile began to fade as he remembered the last phone call they had. She said that she's gonna be in town for business and hoped that he had thought of going to New York to live there, to leave his job here, to grow up, and to stop trying to 'change' students' lives since its all pointless. 

She changed drastically over the last few months, making him feel like he didn't know her anymore. He sighed audibly and then noticed his friends looking at him. "Hey there honey… what's wrong?" Joanah asked him, her forehead creased in concern. 

"Oh, nothing Jo, just thinking about work… that's all." He lied, as he smiled at the women. "You shouldn't work too hard Sam. Cheer up!" Josie advised smiling at him. "Yeah, it is. Okay, I'll snap out of it." He agreed. "So, how's life Josie?" "Oh, it's fine. Did I tell you guys? I was hired last month to be Chicago Sun Times Copy Editor!" she announced enthusiastically. "What? But, how could that be? You're only twenty three years old!" Sam exclaimed. 

"I thought they only give that kind of position to older and more experienced people? I mean, no offense Jos, I'm just really surprised." "Oh, none taken Sam. I mean I was surprised too, but, with the help of my English professor from Northwestern, they gave me the spot." "How did your professor help you?" Joanah inquired. 

"Well, he said that I was his favorite student…." Josie explained, blushing. Sam smiled and probed her to continue. "And…." "He wrote a recommendation letter to the editor of the Sun Times, Augustus Strauss, saying that I do deserve to be the copy editor, saying how I got the highest grades in his class and how I graduated with flying colors." She finished, her cheeks now a dark shade of pink. Joanah laughed at her friend's blush. 

"Wow Josie! That's some kind of a blush you got there." Sam laughed with her, "Come on Josie! It's okay. We do know that you're really good with words and that you deserve the job." He consoled her. "Oh, okay you guys! Now, enough about me. How are you two doing?" 

Joanah smiled broadly. "Well, Michael and I are engaged!" She announced proudly as she showed off her engagement ring. "OH MY GOD!!!! Joanah! I'm so happy for you!" Josie shrieked as she stood up and gathered her friend into a hug. 

Sam laughed as the two women hugged, as he stood up too, swept away with Josie and Joanah's happiness. He gathered the two of them in a three-way hug. "Okay guys! Stop it stop it! You're both crushing me!" Joanah protested laughing, as she disentangled her self from the hug. "Oh, sorry, sorry!" Sam and Josie apologized as they sat down. 

"Where is Mike anyway?" Sam asked. "Oh, he's on his way here, he went to Matt's house first." Joanah explained. Sam nodded. "Matt?" Josie asked. "Oh, he's Matt Riley. Another friend of ours. We met him at Yale." Sam explained. "Oooh… you're gonna like him Jos. He's tall, handsome, athletic and a really nice guy." Joanah gushed, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"Oh, Joey, you have that look in your eyes…. You're not thinking of fixing us up… are you?" Josie asked worriedly. "Come on Jos! He's a really nice guy. He's a coach at South Glen. I just know that you guys will hit it off." Sam persuaded her, a smile on his face. "Just one dinner… then if you don't like him… then you won't see him ever again." Joanah said, her eyes pleading with her. "Joey, no!" she said adamantly. 

"Come on! We're all going out to dinner next week. Please…. Anyway, are you seeing anyone right now?" Joanah asked, eyebrows rose. "No…." she answered slowly. "Well, that's settled! We're all going out next Friday, with Matt as your date." Sam said triumphantly.

"Okay, okay! You guys win!" she said, defeated. "Yay! Now, lets go to the kitchen and get started on dinner." Joanah said as she stood up. Sam and Josie followed suit and they all went to the kitchen.

* * * Hours later, they we're finished with dinner. Michael came a few minutes after they started with dinner, and plans for their engagement dinner went underway. They decided to hold it within two months, in time for Christmas. 

Josie felt comfortable around them, realizing that they didn't change at all over the past six years. She was so happy for both Michael and Joanah, as she was when they we're all in high school. They were so perfect for each other. 

She had sneaked glances at Sam the whole night, still marveling over the fact that he was more gorgeous than before. He still has the same sweet personality, never failing to awe her with his compassionate nature. The way he talked about his students, the fact that he loved teaching them Shakespeare. 

'He really is a great guy!' she thought giddily as she drove home. Her smile began to fade as she thought about Lara. Sam talked about her briefly that night, saying that she's asking him to move to New York. She was so surprised of him moving that she choked on a piece of bread. "Wha… what?" 

"Yeah, New York. To grow up and all. She said that what I'm doing right now isn't important, and that I should try to find a better job. Like maybe, be a professor or something." Sam said, sighing. "But Sam! You love your job…" Joanah said. 

"Yes, I do…. But then, maybe she's right. You know… maybe teaching high school kids is a waste of time." "No, it's not a waste of time. You seem so passionate about your work, why would you even consider what Lara is saying?" Josie said, shaking her head. 

"Yeah, Sam. Think about it. If you do move to New York, would you be happy? I mean, you told me before that you didn't want to join the 'rat's race' there." Mike put in. "I hear you guys. I just… I just have to figure all of this out myself, okay?" Then, that was that. The topic was closed off. As she parked her car in front of her apartment, her thoughts we're still on Sam. She didn't know how she felt about him right now, maybe she liked him, and maybe she didn't. She just had to find out.


	2. chapter two

Title: Best friends

Part Two: Meeting Matt

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the first chapter.

Remember, read and review! Me posting of the next chapter depends on the number of reviews I get in each chapter. Have fun reading!

On Thursday morning, Josie walked through the bullpen of Chicago Sun Times, right on time. She walked into her office and has just sat down when suddenly, her friend, Anita Brandt, from Classifieds, breezed through the door. "Josie! Guess who I did it with last night?" 

"Eduardo, from the mailroom?" Josie answered drolly. "Oh man! Who told you?" Anita wailed, as she sank onto a chair in front of Josie's desk, pulling a framed diploma with her, causing it to break on the floor. Josie sighed as she looked at the mess. 

"You did! You said yesterday, and I quote, "I have a date with Eduardo tonight and I'm gonna do it with him!" "Well, it wasn't really for sure you know." "When we're you not sure that you're gonna have sex?" Josie asked. "Um… well… there was this one time… um… I think…" Anita trailed off. 

"Uh huh. Sure. So, the Spanish lessons did pay off huh?" "Yup! Thank you so much Senorita Josie!" she gushed. "And because of that, I'm taking you out on tomorrow evening." "Sounds great! You owe me. I thought for a while all you will be able to string in a Spanish sentence was "Donde esta el banyo, por pabor?" Josie kidded as she opened her organizer. 

"Ha ha! All I can tell you was that he didn't ask me that last night." Anita said her eyes squinted flirtatiously. "Oookay, you don't have to go into details. Oh, shoot!" "What? What?" Josie pointed to her organizer. "No can do tomorrow night. I have dinner with my friends. And, not only that, they set me up on a date." She continued, a worried expression on her face. 

"You have a date?" Anita asked, incredulously. "Yeah… I really didn't want to, but Joanah and Sam insisted." She explained. "So, this guy…. What's his name? Is he hot?" her friend asked, excited. "His name is Matt Riley. Supposedly, he's handsome and a great guy. I just don't know if he'll like me. I mean… hello… who would want to go out on a date with me?" Josie said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

What she said didn't go unnoticed to Anita. "Why are you always so down on your self? Of course, someone will want to date you. You're smart, you're sweet, and you're beautiful…"

"Okay… stop right there, Ms. Brandt. You may be right on the first two things, but me? Beautiful? Ha! That would be the day! I mean look at me… my hair is a mess. I don't even know how to put on make up, and my fashion sense! Don't even get me started on that." Josie whined as she placed her head on her hands. "Okay, stop right there. If you're really not comfortable on how you look. Why don't I give you a make over? Huh? Huh? You like that?" Anita asked expectantly. 

Josie looked at her friend skeptically. "A make over?" "Yeah! If you want to be a knock out for your date on Friday, I could give you a make over." "I don't know…" "Come one Jos! I promise I wouldn't do anything drastic. And if you don't like what I do, you can stop me, okay?" "Oh, okay! But you have to promise me that I would look good, okay?" "I promise!"

* * * Sam sat at the table that they we're led to by the waiter. It was Friday evening, and Sam, together with Joanah and Mike and Matt. Josie called Joanah earlier that evening and said that she'll just meet them at the restaurant. "So, this girl… what does she look like?" Matt asked, as he sat down. 

Joanah opened her purse and handed him a picture taken at her house last week. "Here! She's the one beside me." Matt looked at the picture and grimaced. "Oh, no way you guys! You're all kidding right?" Sam frowned, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the way she look?" 

"Um… yeah! You know that I only date super gorgeous women." "Matt!" Joanah screeched. "What? I'm just telling the truth." "She may not be overly gorgeous, but she's a great girl." Mike said, as he frowned at Matt. "I'm sorry… okay…. but…" 

"Okay, listen here. Josie's a great girl; she's sweet, interesting and funny. Any man would be lucky to have her. So, be nice to her tonight or you're going to answer to me. Okay?" Sam said, his eyes squinting at his friend. "I know this girl is a sweet one, but don't expect me to like her okay…" "Okay, fine with me." Sam said, sighing in relief.

* * * "Okay, Josie! Now, this is it. Go in there, and knock Matt out." "But, Anita…" "Come on… you look great!" Josie fingered her curled hair, dyed blonde and cut short, which are now hanging into curls. She checked her reflection on a nearby car mirror and smoothed out her white chiffon like dress with blue flowers, which ended just below her knees. 

It had a V-neck line and hugged her curves that she never knew she had. "Now, you really have to go in. you're already fifteen minutes late. For the last time, you look great okay?" Anita encouraged her. "Really?" "Yes, really. Now, go in. Tell me the details tomorrow over dinner okay?" Josie smiled then hugged her friend. "Thanks Anita!" "Your welcome!" Josie smiled at her once more, and then continued to go inside the restaurant. 

She saw Joanah at the table at the back and with them was one of the most gorgeous guys in the planet. 'That must be Matt.' She whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked confidently towards her friends' table, totally oblivious to the fact that many of the men in the room we're checking her out. 

"Hey you guys!" Josie greeted them. She was greeted with stares. "Hello? Guys?" She passed a hand in front of Joanah's face. "Oh, oh, sorry! Wow, Josie! You look great!" Joanah said, as she stood up to give her a hug. "Really? Thank you. Hey Mike!" 

"Hey Josie!" Matt stood up and extended a hand, "Hi! I'm Matt Riley. I believe I'm your date for the night." Josie blushed as she shook his hand. "I'm Josie Geller. Yes, I do believe you're my date." She replied as she sat between Sam and Matt. 

"Hey Sam!" she greeted him. "Josie. You… you look great!" Sam complimented her, as he smiled. If it was possible, she blushed even more at Sam's appraisal. "Thank you." She whispered as she smiled back.

* * * Sam quietly ate his pasta primavera as he listened to the conversation around him. Every once in a while, he would sneak a glance at Josie, still trying to get over her transformation. He knew that Josie was attractive, but, now that she has taken the time to fix her appearance, she was… well… she was breathtaking. 

"So, Sam how is school?" Matt asked him. "Oh… um… it's fine. Great actually." He answered. "Oh, that's great. What are you teaching the students right now?" Josie asked, a smile lighting up her face. Sam smiled at her interest. "Right now, I've just started 'As You Like It', and as I expected, it was greeted by a bunch of blank stares." 

Josie giggled. "Well, what can you expect Sam? They are high school kids. And besides, we we're the only high school kids who really cared about Shakespeare." "You're right about that Jos." "I love 'As You Like It'. It's such a sweet play." "I know. I just wish that my students shared even a fraction of your interest." He replied, as he looked at Josie's sparkling blue eyes. 

Josie smiled, "Well, you are a great teacher Sam. You can get them to take an interest in Shakespeare." "Thanks Josie! That means a lot." Their eyes locked as they continued to smile at each other. Sam felt his breath catch as a breeze caught Josie's hair and made it fall upon her right eye. He was surprised as he felt his hand itching to brush it away. 

As they continued to look at each other, he heard Joanah clear her throat. "Ehem… yeah Sam. You can do it!" Sam shifted his attention from Josie to Joanah. "Thanks Joey." "You're welcome. I mean you are my favorite teacher." That created a laugh around the table and the evening continued in a leisurely manner, filled with friendly banter among the group and plans for Mike and Joanah's engagement party. 

Sam tried to shake out the feeling of attraction to Josie, but he couldn't. He found his eyes meeting hers many times the whole night, and to his dismay, it seemed like Matt was quite taken with Josie. And he couldn't blame him. Josie is an amazing woman, that's a known fact to him ever since he first met her. 

As the group started to get out of the restaurant, he heard Matt asking Josie out. "So, what do you say Jos? As you already know, I'm one of the coaches of South Glen's baseball team, and, Senior's Nite is taking place next Saturday for the class to be able to raise money for the big Christmas Ball they're planning. It's gonna be a great night." 

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Turning to Sam, she smiled, her face glowing. "Sam! You going?" "Of course! I'm one of the faculty advisers for the Christmas committee." "Great! Then, all of us can hang out there together." Josie added, gesturing to Joanah and Michael who was arm in arm, walking slowly towards their car. 

"Hey, you guys going to Senior Nite?" Sam called out to the couple. Mike turned around and waved a hand, "Sure, sure! We'll be there. Now, let's all go home. We're really tired." Mike called out, looking at his fiancée. Joanah giggled as Mike wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Okay, night you guys! Josie, how are you going home?" Joanah asked. 

"Um… I don't know…" She answered uncertainly. "I'll take you home Josie. We'll drop Matt off first. Besides, I can't leave you here stranded." Sam said, as he opened the front door his black VW Jetta and gestured Josie to hop in. Matt was already on the backseat. Josie got in and watched Sam as he closed the door for her. "Thanks." She said, as he got on the driver's seat. "Your welcome." He answered as he started the car. 

* * * The drive home was spent in comfortable silence between the three. It was close to midnight when Sam stopped in front of Matt's building. Matt got out and leaned on the window on Josie's side. "Thanks Sam." He said, and then turned to Josie. 

His voice low, he said, "Josie. I really had fun. I'm looking forward to Senior Nite." Josie blushed as Matt continued to look at her. "I had fun too Matt. I'm looking forward to Senior Nite too." He reached out a hand and Josie extended her own, and to her surprise he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. 

Josie smiled at his sweetness as he gently released her hand. "Bye Jos." He whispered as he walked towards his apartment. "Bye!" she whispered back. Sam cleared his throat as Matt closed his front door. "Josie… Josie!" Snapping out of her daze, she looked at Sam and saw him looking at her. 

"Oh, Sam! I'm sorry. What is it?" He smiled crookedly at her and asked, "Are you ready to go?" "Oh, yeah! Let's go!" she answered as she smiled back at him, still in a daze over her encounter with Matt. 

* * * Sam looked at Josie at the corner of his eye as he navigated their way to her apartment. She was still smiling, and he knew it was because of what Matt did. Sam rolled his eyes as he remembered how Matt kissed Josie's hand. As he stopped in front of her building, he turned the ignition off and turned towards Josie. 

"So, we're here." "Thanks Sam!" she said. "So, did you have fun tonight?" "Yeah, I did. Thank you for persuading me to go tonight and for introducing me to Matt. He's a really nice guy." "So, you like him?" he asked, dreading her answer, since he knew it was going to be a positive one. "Well, I'm still getting to know him…. But yes… I do like him." 

"As in like him…. Like him? As in… as a boyfriend?" Josie laughed. "It's still too early to say Sam. I'm not keeping my hopes up, since he hasn't even courted me yet. Let's just wait and see okay?" Sam looked at her, his stomach turning over at the image of Matt being Josie's boyfriend. "Okay." 

"Okay." Their eyes locked, as if they we're looking at each other's souls, and it was broken as Josie looked down. "I'm gonna go now! Thanks again Sam." She said as she got out of his car. As she opened her front door, she looked at him again, smiled and waved before she got in her building and closed the door. Sam sighed, confused at why he was so shaken with the growing attraction between Josie and Matt.


	3. chapter three

Title: Best friends

Part three: Lara 

Author: Jaycee

Read and Review guys! me posting the next chapter depends on how many reviews I get for this one! Have fun!

****

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, and Sam stood impatiently at the waiting area of the O'Hara airport hoping to get a glimpse of Lara, like, in this millennium. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time and realized that Lara was already an hour and a half late. 

He sighed and was about to return to his car when he heard someone calling his name. "Sam! Sam! Where do you think your going?" He turned around and saw Lara running towards him with a huge suitcase trailing behind her. He quickly walked towards her and got her suitcase. 

"Where were you going? You going to leave me stranded here or something?" Lara said, as she got a compact mirror out of her bag and checked her reflection. "Well, hello to you too. Whatever happened to giving your boyfriend a kiss and a warm hug as a greeting?" he replied, his voice sarcastic.

 "Oh.. I'm so sorry!" she answered sarcastically as she returned her compact to her bag and leaned over to kiss him. Sam turned his head away from Lara and proceeded to walk towards his car, dragging her ridiculously heavy suitcase. "God Lara! What the hell is in your suitcase? Rocks?" he hissed at her as he placed it at the backseat. 

"No… just the basic stuff that I need. What is your problem anyway?" As he started the engine, he turned to Lara, his face into a frown. "Well, you let me wait for you for almost two hours! TWO HOURS Lara! Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might have something productive to do than stand there at the airport and wait for you?" He backed up his car and went on their way to his apartment. 

"God Sam! I just got here! Can you give it a rest?" Lara whined, her face flushed. She looked at Sam and decided to take a different approach. "Come on Sam. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, it's just that so many things happened at the office before I went to the airport and I just couldn't leave them hanging. I'm really sorry, let me make it up to you." She said in a soothing voice. 

She reached out a hand and pulled Sam's head towards hers and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, both desperate for air, Lara smiled at him. "Did that help?" He smiled back. "Yeah… welcome back." He whispered as he started to drive out of the parking lot.

* * * "What!? Lara's here?" Joanah exclaimed over the phone when Sam told her that his girlfriend's in town. Josie stood up and walked over to where her friend was standing. They were in Josie's house that Thursday evening, as they waited for all the guys to come. Josie looked at Joanah in shock as she realized that Lara was coming to her house. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Sammy. You know that I don't like your girlfriend. Uh-huh. Sure Sam." She sighed audibly. Josie laughed as her friend made a face. She swatted her on the arm. Joanah laughed. "Owww!" "Oh, it's nothing Sam. Jos hit me on the arm. Yeah, yeah! We'll wait for you. Wait here she is now." She handed her the phone. 

"Sam wants to talk to you." "Really?" Josie reached for the phone. "Hello? Hey! Yeah, it's all right. Of course it is. Oh, stop it. It's just another person. Yeah, I'm sure. Okay, we'll be waiting. Bye!" She hanged up and went back to the kitchen. 

"So, what did he say?" Josie opened the oven and took out a pan of garlic bread. "Well, he said that he's bringing Lara over, and he asked if that was okay." "And you said yes?" Joanah asked incredulously. "Yes, of course!" "Josie! You should have said that you ran out of ingredients that you couldn't cook any more food or something. Anything to keep 'Lara the Hun ' from coming over." 

Josie laughed at her friend's nickname for Lara. "'Lara the Hun'? Where did that come from?" "Well, Lara was all sweet when Sam's around, but she's really different when he's not. First of all, she doesn't like us… Sam's friends. She can be a real bitch when she wants to. And, these past few months, she's been pressuring Sam to move in with her to New York, to leave his job. Basically, to leave everything he loves for her. We told Sam about this, but I guess he's not yet ready to leave Lara. I mean they've been together for three years. Maybe Lara has a quality that's so endearing, but we just don't see it." 

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Josie agreed, as she felt butterflies fill her stomach at the thought of seeing Sam's girlfriend. "I'm going into my room to change, okay?" "Sure!" The doorbell rang. "Oh, there's the doorbell. That might be Mike and Matt. I'll open it." "Thanks Joey!" She called out as she continued to her room.

* * * Thirty minutes later, Sam rang the doorbell to Josie's apartment. Lara's visit was turning out to be a real pain in the neck. She started off to be really laid back, then, she started to criticize everything, from the way his shirt is always untucked, his old leather recliner, his childish hockey trophies, his Gordie Howe helmet, to his unruly hair. 

She almost didn't come today, saying that his friends were the ones who were pulling him down, not letting him grow up. He was so furious at her that he said that she could just stay at his apartment that night, for all he cared. That got her. 

Within fifteen minutes, she was all set and ready to go. The door opened, showing Joanah arm in arm with Michael. "Hey guys!" he greeted them enthusiastically. "Sam!" Joanah greeted him and hugged him. Mike shook his hand and greeted Lara. 

"Lara." Joanah said, in a flat voice. "Joanah. Mike." Lara replied in the same flat voice. "Come in. Come in." Mike ushered them into the living room. Sam looked around. This was the first time that he saw Josie's apartment and the place were exactly like her. Painted in blue and white, it was homey and comfortable. Inviting. Exactly like Josie. 

He saw Matt and he introduced Lara to him. He noticed Lara perk up at the sight of Matt and began to unabashedly flirt with him. And to his utter surprise, Matt flirted back. Sam shook his head in disgust, and walked over to the kitchen where Joanah is fixing the table. 

"I thought Matt was hooked on Josie." He asked. Joanah looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Why? You jealous of the way he's talking to Lara?" "No, no, no. It's just that if he's really into Josie, he wouldn't even think of flirting with my girlfriend." 

"So, YOU ARE jealous." "No, I'm not. It's just that… I don't know. I can't explain it…" "Yes, Sam. I know what you mean." "You do?" "You are jealous. Just not of Matt and Lara." Sam looked at his friend, his forehead creased into a frown. Joanah smiled knowingly at Sam. 

Sam finally got what she meant. "Oh, you mean I'm jealous of _Matt and Josie?_ You must be kidding. How can I be…" His question was cut off when Josie came in. "Hey Sam! Finally you 're here! So Joey, is everything okay?" "Yeah, Jos! The pasta's in the oven and will be done in about five minutes." 

"Hey Jos! Thanks for letting me bring Lara…." As he turned around, his breath was caught in his throat. Standing in front of him, Josie looked like an angel, wearing a pale pink georgette dress with a ruffled neckline, the hemline barely reaching her knees. 

To top it off, her blond curls framed her blue eyes, making it look bigger and brighter. He ran his fingers through his hair as Josie smiled at him. "Wow… you look great!" he whispered. Josie blushed. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself." 

Their eyes locked, and Sam felt like he was sucked into a whirlpool. It made him feel like they were the only two people on earth. Joanah smiled knowingly at her two friends and was about to clear her throat when suddenly; Lara came into the kitchen and latched herself onto Sam's arm, breaking the spell. "Sam… where we're you? You left me in the living room. When are we going to eat? I'm starved." She whined. 

* * * Josie winced as soon as she saw Lara. The intense eye contact she made with Sam left her breathless. There we're so many emotions swirling in his eyes, emotions that she can't quite comprehend. She sighed and smiled half-heartedly at Lara. "Hey Lara!" "Hey." She answered dully, glancing over her briefly. 

Then, to Josie delight, she looked at her again in surprise. "Josie?" "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Joanah giggled, then immediately covered her mouth when Lara looked at her sternly.  "No, no. You look different. That's all." "Different? As in, bad different? Or, good different?" Josie asked, smiling mischievously at Joanah, immediately sending the latter to repressed laughter. 

"Uh… good different. Why, six years ago, I wouldn't have given you a second glance." Lara answered haughtily. Josie's face fell as she was reminded of her not too flattering appearance back then. "Lara, that's enough." Sam said in a firm voice. "Yeah, Lara. Why don't you give it a rest?" Joanah asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

Lara smiled mockingly at Josie. "I'm sorry." Her tone anything but repentant. Josie nodded. Then pointed to the table. "Come on everybody, let's eat."

* * * Sam looked around the table as the silence around them continued. He couldn't believe that Lara said that to Josie. He felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of Josie's expressive face fell at Lara's catty remark on her appearance. Josie brought out all the protective instincts in him that he never once felt for Lara. He cleared his throat, determined to clear the air. 

"So, Senior's Nite is coming. You guys still game?" "Yeah! I've been waiting for it. The perfect night for senseless fun!" Joanah agreed as she took a bite of her baked spaghetti. Matt nodded as he bit into his garlic bread. "Mike? You coming?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's a great way to help your students Sam." 

Sam beamed at his friends' obvious support of his work. He smiled at Josie and waited for her answer. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Lara spoke up. "Hello? Am I the only one here with a life? It's a carnival for God's sakes! We're all adults here, right? I mean, I know Sam's your friend and all, but don't you think your pushing it a little too far?" 

Sam gaped at Lara in surprise, as she looked at him with a condescending stare. Joanah scowled. "Well, I know the rest of us are adults. I don't know about you." "What do you mean me? I'm the one who don't want to go to that childish event." "Excuse me. But, that 'childish event' you're talking about happens to be very important to the students…" Matt cut in, surprised at Sam's girlfriend. 

"You're the one who's being childish here Lara. At least, we're all adult enough to support our friend and support what he believe is important." Joanah added, not at all surprised at Lara's behavior. "Lara, stop it." Sam hissed. "Sam, I'm not yet finished. Don't you see? These friends of yours don't even tell you that what you're doing, supporting your students, is all too childish and not important. Don't you see that they are really pulling you down?" 

"Oh God! Listen to you Lara! How dare you say that we're the ones who are pulling Sam down? You're the one who doesn't want him to excel in what he does best. You keep on pursuing him to do what you want him to do." Joanah answered, her voice rising. "Okay, guys…. stop it!" Sam interrupted. 

"Okay! I'll stop! I'll stop because we're going home. Okay?" With that, Lara stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "You following Sam?" she called out. "Sam, you're not following her." Joanah protested. "Why did you have to provoke her Joanah? You know how Lara is." She looked at him in surprise. 

"Sam! How can you say that? I was defending you from that woman's evil claws…." Sam just shook his head and walked out. "Joanah, just leave him alone." Mike said, as his fiancée started to stand up. "Yeah, he's in too much pressure right now… let's just leave him alone." Matt added. 

Joanah nodded and looked at Josie. "Jos, I'm so sorry. It's just with Lara… my mouth just go on and on…." Josie laid a hand on Joanah's shoulder. "It's okay sweetie. I understand. Now, you guys sit here and I'll just see how Sam and Lara is doing okay?" They all nodded, while Matt smiled at her. She smiled back and waked out of the room. 

* * * Sam sat at the porch steps in front of Josie's apartment. He let Lara go home by herself, saying that he has to think of what has just happened. She was really mad and what he said about being left alone made her even more furious. He placed his head on his hands and was surprised to see Josie seating beside him. 

"Hey." "Hey." He whispered back. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "Lara went home. I said that I wanted to be alone to think about what just happened." He explained. "Oh, I'm sorry… I should probably leave you alone." She started to stand up when Sam took a hold of her right hand. 

"No, Jos. I wanted to be left alone by Lara. Not you. Please stay." She nodded and smiled as settled in on her seat. "So, do you want to talk about it?" "Not really. Can you just seat here with me? Just for a while?" He said as he tried to smile back. She rubbed his shoulder. "Sure." "Thanks." "Your welcome."

* * * Josie looked at Sam as he kept his head on his hands. She wished that she could do something to take away the confusing feelings he was feeling right now. "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked, smiling at her friend. Sam looked up and nodded. "That would be great." 

They stood up and started to walk, to no particular destination. "I'm sorry for ruining your dinner." Sam said, placing his hands into his pocket. "It's okay. I'm sorry about Joanah though. She can be really vocal you know…." "Yeah, I know. I just wished that Lara didn't say what she said to provoke Joey. She was really out of the line back there." 

Josie nodded and contemplated whether she should ask him. Shrugging her shoulder, she plunged on. "So, what are you going to do about it?" "I really don't know." He stopped in front of a bench and gestured at it. "You wanna sit?" She nodded and sat at the right side and faced Sam. "I'm just so confused you know. I mean, Lara. I love her and all, it's just that, sometimes, I don't understand her." She nodded and prodded him to continue. 

"It's just that, she's very different from what she was before. She became too ambitious, she became hard hearted, swept away by the worldly ways of New York." "Well, that can't be all bad, right?" "Yes, but the way she is with me, with you guys. I don't know. It's just so frustrating." "I know." 

"And, the three years I've spent with her. I don't want it to go to waste, you know. We've had many fun memories together. And I'm thinking maybe she's right. Maybe, it's time for me to grow up and move to New York you know?" "I don't know if I agree with that Sam. If she really loves you, she should understand that what you're doing is really important. And that she should support you." 

Sam looked at her, a torn expression on his face. "But, I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I assure you that we're all behind you. I'm behind you." Josie finished as she smiled softly. Sam smiled back. "Thanks Jos. That means a lot." "You're welcome." She looked down and felt a light breeze pass. She shivered and rubbed her arms. 

"Hey, you cold?" Sam asked her. "A little." "Do you want to go back?" "Oh, no. I'm okay. Besides, its such a nice night out." Sam stood up and shrugged his black jacket off. "Then, wear this." He reached out and helped Josie put on his jacket. 

She smiled at him gratefully and gently placed her arms inside the sleeves. When she got it on, she got a whiff of Sam's aftershave, making her feel a bit lightheaded. "Thank you." "You're welcome." She hugged herself, feeling safe and protected within Sam's jacket.

* * * "Bye Josie! Thanks for dinner. And thank you for listening to me." Sam called out as he got into his black Jetta. "You're welcome Sam. See you!" she called back as she went to her front door. He waved one last time and started to drive away. 

As he made a right turn, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Josie. He smiled as he remembered her sweet voice, saying that she's behind him all the way.


	4. chapter four

****

Title: Bestfriends

Part Four: Senior Nite (4/21)

Author: Jaycee

*All the needed formalities are in the first chapter.

A/N: Read and review everyone! Remember, me posting the next chapter will totally depend on the number of reviews that I get from this one. Have fun reading!

Josie walked around the Navy Pier, arm in arm with Matt. She looked around and smiled at the bright colors swirling around her. "Thanks for inviting me Matt. I'm having so much fun!" she exclaimed as they passed by the Grand Carousel. 

"You are? But, we're just walking around." Matt replied, surprised. "Well, I haven't been here before so, even just walking around here makes me happy." She explained. "You're really something Josie Geller." Matt said, as he held her hand. 

Josie looked down at their hands and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." She whispered. "You wanna ride the Carousel?" he asked, as he gestured at it. She nodded happily and they got in line. As they got there, they chose a small box seat for two. 

Since the ride was for children, it was kind of small for them that they have to squeeze into it to fit in. They laughed as they tried to find a comfortable position. "Whew! That was hard!" Matt said as the ride started to move. "I know. Of course, this ride is for kids you know." They laughed as they saw children running around them. 

Matt gazed at her, making her uncomfortable. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked worriedly. "No, no. It's just that…. You're really beautiful Josie. Has anyone told you that?" "No…" she whispered as she watched Matt's face move closer to hers. 

She closed her eyes as she realized that she's about to experience her first kiss. She leaned closer, parted her lips when suddenly, she saw Sam's face. It was Sam who was going to kiss her. Not Matt. The thought made her smile, she opened her eyes, expecting to see Sam, but she saw Matt instead. 

Wait! Matt was going to kiss her? She leaned backwards to avoid his lips that she almost tumbled off her seat. Matt reached out to steady her. "Hey Jos. You okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah. I'm okay." She answered shakily. "Woo-hoo! Matt! Josie!" Someone called out from the crowd. 

They both looked up and saw Joanah, together with Mike and Sam, waving at them. They waved back and got off the ride as soon as it stopped. "Hey guys!" Josie said gratefully as she got closer to Joanah. She leaned in and gave her a kiss and a hug. 

"Hey sweetie! You having fun?" Joanah asked her as she smiled mischievously, signaling that she saw what has just happened at the Carousel. Josie smiled back drolly and nodded. She smiled at Mike and gave him a hug. "Hey Mikee!" she said playfully as Mike groaned. "Aww… Jos! You know that I don't like that childish nickname being brought up." 

They all laughed as Josie defended herself. "I'm sorry **_Mikee_**." She said. Mike blushed as he turned towards Matt and Joanah. "Hey Sam." She blushed as she remembered seeing his face as she leaned in for her kiss with Matt. "Hey Jos!" Sam greeted back. 

They hesitated, not knowing if they should hug or shake hands as a form of greeting. Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled at her. Josie shrugged her shoulders and leaned in to hug Sam. He hugged her back, squeezing lightly. "So, where's Lara?" she asked him, as they released each other. "Oh, she decided not to come. This is really not her style." He explained. 

She nodded knowingly and felt Joanah tap her shoulder. She turned around. "Let's walk around you guys." They both nodded and fell into step with their friends.

* * * Sam walked beside Josie and to his dismay, he watched as Matt reached out and held Josie's left hand. When they saw the two of them at the Carousel, it was obvious that they we're about to kiss. He watched then, in painful realization that he's jealous that Matt can make a move towards Josie while he can't. 

He saw Josie open her eyes and smile as Matt leaned in closer, then to his surprise, her facial expression turned to utter surprise as she saw Matt leaning closer. It was as if she wasn't expecting Matt to be there. He looked on happily as Josie leaned away from Matt and almost stumbled off her seat. He shook his head at the emotions running through him. He looked at Josie and was surprised to see that Matt is nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey, where's Matt?" "Oh, one of his players called him and said that they needed him at their booth." Josie explained. "Okay guys! We're gonna leave you two for a while." Mike announced. "And why is that, Mr. Richards?" Joanah asked. 

"Well, soon-to-be Mrs. Richards, there's a ride over there that I'm sure you will love." He pointed at the far left and they all followed his finger. They saw the "Tunnel Of Love", Joanah started to laugh gleefully. "Okay guys, we'll see you." Joanah called out as she and Mike started to walk away.

* * * Josie laughed as she watched the couple walk towards the tunnel. "They look really great together, huh?" She asked Sam as they continued to walk around. "Yeah, I know. They're really meant for each other," Sam agreed as they sat on a bench. 

Josie looked up and was delighted to see a Ferris wheel. "Oh, Sam! Look!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the ride. "What? Oh, a Ferris wheel." He said unenthusiastically. "What do you mean, "Oh, a Ferris wheel"? It's great! Come on, let's ride." She said, as she pulled Sam towards the line. 

"Uh-uh. No, I don't think so." He said, shaking his head. "Sam, come on. Look, if we ride this, it's like we're touching the sky. Come on!" Josie begged. "No, Jos, I'm sorry I just can't." She sighed and looked longingly at the ride. "Well, I'll go. Will you wait for me?" "Of course, I'll be right here. Okay?" She nodded and walked towards the carnie.

* * * Sam watched as Josie gave the carnie her ticket. He felt so bad of not accompanying Josie to the Ferris wheel. He didn't say it, but the reason was because he's afraid of heights. He looked around the Pier, hoping to get a glimpse of his fellow teachers, so he can talk to someone while Josie is at the Ferris wheel, when suddenly, he heard a very loud voice announcing, "LONELY RIDE AT BUCKET FIVE! SINGLE!" 

Then, he heard Josie say, "Do you have to yell it like that?" "Sure I do!" The carnie answered. He looked up and saw Josie covering her face with her hands. Not knowing what he was doing, he gave the carnie a ticket and approached Josie. "Is this seat taken?" he asked her. 

She looked up and a bright smile lit up her face. She shook her head and moved to the right to give him some room. "Thank you." Josie said. "Your welcome." He answered as the carnie locked the gate of their bucket. "Thank you." Josie said again as they began their ascend. Sam gasped as their bucket rocked. "Are you scared?" He heard Josie ask. 

"Let me tell you something here… I hope this doesn't make me less of a man…" Josie nodded. "But I'm a little afraid of heights." He confessed as he gripped the railing tightly. Josie chuckled. "Your afraid of the ferris wheel." She said gently. "Actually, it's the plunging headfirst to the crowd part that gets to me." She softly laid a hand on his forearm. 

"It's okay Sam. Don't be scared." She whispered, as she smiled sweetly at him. Sam felt his breath catch as her eyes sparkled beautifully against the moonlight. He nodded, his fears starting to subside. "Why don't you look at the sky, it's really pretty. Not everything's bad up here, you know." Sam nodded, touched at the way Josie's efforts to make him feel better. 

He looked up and saw about a million stars twinkling brilliantly against the velvet sky. "How are you Sam?" she asked. "Fine." He answered shortly. "So, where's Lara?" she inquired, her forehead creasing. "She didn't want to come. And God knows I don't want her to come. I know that this is not her scene." Josie nodded. "Do you know what you're gonna do?" 

He looked at her, feeling comfortable in her presence. "I don't know. I don't know." He took a peek at Josie and saw her facing him, her hand still resting on his forearm. It felt so right. "Why is it that when you get older, life just gets more confusing?" "I don't know the answer to that Sam. That's just how it is." She answered truthfully. 

"She wants me to move to New York." He continued and he felt Josie pull back emotionally from him at the mention of New York. He sighed dejectedly and said, "I mean, maybe I should do it. **_I should do it._** You know, make the commitment and grow up. I know we have our differences. But maybe, doing this would bring us closer, you know. Maybe it is time to bring our relationship to a whole new level." He glanced at Josie and saw her smiling sadly. 

"I shouldn't talk about this here, ruining the jovial mood. I'm sorry." He said sheepishly as he looked at the sky. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice to have someone to talk to." "Same here." He laughed nervously and before he could think about it, he blurted out. "Let me just say, anyone's going to be so lucky to have you Josie." 

Josie looked away. "You have to say that because you're my friend." She disagreed. "No Jos, it's true. Your smart, sweet, funny and beautiful." Sam almost hit his head on the railing on how goofy he must sound. Josie laughed. "Thank you." She whispered and twisted on her seat to look at Sam. 

The movement made the bucket rock, making him gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry." Josie immediately held his hand, making his breath come quickly. "It's okay. It's okay." He answered and squeezed her hand gently.

* * * Josie smiled as Sam squeezed her hand. She replayed the words he said about her earlier. Especially the word 'beautiful'. 'He thinks I'm beautiful!' she thought gleefully. She looked at him, touched at how he overcame his fear in order to accompany her to the Ferris wheel so she could avoid embarrassment. 

'He really is beautiful. Both inside and out.' She thought. 'How wonderful it is for Lara to have him in her life. How come she doesn't know that? Why… if he was mine then… Wait a minute! Why am I even thinking about this? Do I still love Sam? That couldn't be, could it? I loved him when we we're in high school. But that was it. It's gone now. Isn't it?' She looked at him and caught him staring at her. 

When their eyes met, they both blushed, but neither one of them broke the gaze. It was like he was looking through her, knowing even more of her. She looked at his lips and wondered how it would feel to kiss them. She shivered at the thought and looked down. 

'I do. I do love him.' Suddenly, the lights at the right side of the Pier opened, brightening up the whole place, making the sea sparkle under the bright lights. She smiled and looked at Sam. Happy at realizing that she still loved him after all this years.

* * * "Come on Josie!" Sam said as soon as the carnie opened the railing. He extended his hand and felt the familiar thrill he always felt when she touches him. He reluctantly released her hand and smiled as they started to walk around the pier. "Thank you so much for accompanying me to the Ferries wheel Sam. It really meant a lot." Josie said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

The simple gesture tugged at his heartstrings. He wanted to be the one to do that. He was surprised at the strong urge to touch Josie. 'Why am I feeling this way?' he asked himself. "Your more than welcome Josie." They stopped in front of a target-shooting booth, seeing that Josie was amused at the sight. "You wanna do that?" he asked her. 

Josie chuckled. "Oh I don't know…." She hedged. "Come on, it will be fun." He urged, took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the booth. They looked at the rows of moving targets to be shot at and he turned to Josie. "Think you can do it?" "No way Sam!" 

"Come on, I'll teach you." He walked over to the carnie and handed him a ticket. The carnie handed him a rifle. He walked over to Josie and let her hold the gun. "Now, try to shoot. Then, I'll see where you need help." She nodded and held the gun. After five misses, she laughed self-consciously and handed him the gun. 

"No, no. Hold the gun." He stepped behind Josie and placed her right index finger on the trigger. He placed his left hand over hers and pulled her closer so he can teach her properly. He inhaled softly. 'God, she smells good.' He thought. 

Feeling his heart pound, he instructed her, "Hold the gun with your left hand tightly. Don't let it sway or anything. Okay, now, bend your head and look at the scope with your left eye closed so you can see properly. Wait for a target to pass by the scope… tell me when a target is there." He placed his right index finger over hers. 

"Okay, there it is Sam." She whispered. He gently pushed against her index finger. Bull's eye!!! Josie squealed in delight and placed the rifle down. She turned around and threw her hands around Sam's neck, pulling him to a quick hug. Sam didn't hesitate and squeezed her tight. "Way to go Josie!!!" he said as they released each other. 

A wave of awareness passed through Sam's body as he looked down at Josie. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling beautifully. Suddenly her smile faded as he looked into his eyes. He felt his hands pull her closer and his head bending towards her. 

All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her right there and then. As he watched her, he saw her eyes close and her lips part invitingly. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes, he can almost taste her…. 


	5. chapter five

Title: Bestfriends

Part Five: Busted! (5/21)

Author: Jaycee

*All the needed formalities are in the first chapter.

A/N: Read and review everyone! Remember, me posting the next chapter will totally depend on the number of reviews that I get from this one. Have fun reading!

"Mr. Coulson! Mr. Coulson!" Someone called out as Josie reluctantly pulled away from Sam. She felt a big wave of disappointment wash over her. 'It was so close!!!' she thought to herself as two students of Sam walk over them. "Oh, hey David. Hey Aldys." He greeted them as the two students came closer. 

"Hi Mr. Coulson." They greeted in unison. "Is there anything wrong?" "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. We just saw you and we thought of walking up to you and saying hello." They said politely. "That's really nice of you two." Sam replied. 

Josie smiled at them all the while wishing that would go away so that she and Sam could pick up right where they left off. She blushed at her thoughts and was surprised at the strong longing she felt inside. "Aldys. David. This is Josie." He introduced the three of them, and the two students reached out and shook her hand. 

"Hi. Are you senior students?" She asked them as they walked towards the pie-throwing booth. "Oh, no, no. We're just sophomores. We take up Mr. Coulson's sophomore lit class." Aldys explained. "Oh, that's nice. What do you think of Mr. Coulson?" "He's a great teacher Ms. Geller." Aldys gushed. 

"Oh, no. Please call me Josie." She said as she smiled at the students. David piped in, "Mr. Coulson, you have a very beautiful girlfriend." Josie gasped at the young man's comment. She looked at Sam, all the while, the thoughts, 'Sam's girlfriend. That has a really nice ring to it.' running through her head. 

Sam looked at her, waiting for either one of them to correct his mistake. Josie smiled softly and he smiled back. "Um… David…" "She isn't Mr. Coulson's girlfriend… I am!" Josie turned around and saw Lara standing behind Sam.

* * * Sam stiffened at the all too familiar voice of Lara. He slowly turned around and was surprised when Lara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply in front of his students… and Josie. **_JOSIE! _**He pulled away immediately and pushed Lara away. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed as he turned towards Josie. What he saw there nearly broke his heart. Her eyes held unshed tears that were threatening to fall. Her smile, that lit up her entire face was gone, replaced instead by a frown. When he met her eyes, she quickly looked away, and then smiled half-heartedly at his students. 

"Um… guys, this is Mr. Coulson's girlfriend. Lara Patton." Lara smiled triumphantly at Josie and turned to Aldys and David. "Yes, I am your teacher's girlfriend. This woman is just a friend of his." She continued as she looked down at the students. Sam saw Josie cringe, and all he wanted to do at that moment was to hold her tight, and say that everything would be all right. 

"I guess I'll leave you guys alone. I'll look for Matt and Joanah, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she started to walk away. "Josie!" He called out and started to follow her. Lara grabbed his right hand and pulled him towards her. "You are not following her Sam!" she commanded. Sam squirmed out of her grip and ran towards Josie. 

"Josie! Josie!" he shouted. Josie stopped walking and turned around. She smiled sadly as he got closer. "Yes, Sam?" she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Lara was going to follow me here. I'm sorry that she ruined our night." He explained, trying hard to wipe away the sad expression on her beautiful face. "No, it's okay. It's not like we were on a date or anything. And besides, she's right. She is your girlfriend." Sam groaned inwardly. 

'I wish you we're my girlfriend.' Sam was shocked at his train of thought. _'I'm wishing that she is my girlfriend?_ What's happening here?' "Josie, I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend." "Yes, that's just it. I'm only your friend. So, why should I be hurt with what had just happened back there?" she asked. 'Because I'm hoping that you would think of me more than a friend.' He thought as he looked into her blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He repeated, begging her to understand what he really meant. He reached out and took her hand. Josie gently placed her hand away from Sam's reach. Sam looked sadly at her hand, now placed far away from his own. "It's okay. Really." She said as she turned around and walked away. Sam shook his head and ran after her. 

"Josie wait!" He saw her stop and slowly turned around. He quickly closed the gap between the two of them and swiftly took her hand. He felt her try to take her hand away but he tightened his grip. He felt her relax against his hand. "Um… can you just tell the others that I've gone home?" he heard her whisper. "But… why? We we're having so much fun." He protested. 

"I… I have a splitting headache. I really have to go home and rest." She explained. "Are you okay? Do you feel well enough to drive?" he asked worriedly. "Coz if you don't feel good, I can take you home…" "No. No. Just turn around and go back to Lara. I can handle myself." She insisted. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Josie added. "Oh. Okay." Sam replied uncertainly. "Bye Sam." She said as she waved. "Bye Josie." He called back as he watched her disappear within the crowd.

* * * Josie quickly walked away from Sam, knowing that if she stayed there for another second, she'll just burst into tears. She hailed a cab since she arrived at the Pier with Matt. Reaching her apartment, she unlocked her door and went immediately to her bedroom, changing into a baggy sweatshirt that reached her knees. 

Sitting on her bed, she recalled what has just happened that night. Riding the Ferris wheel with Sam, sensing his fear, and thinking how sweet he was in conquering his own fears to save her from embarrassment. Walking around the pier, him teaching her how to shoot at the target-shooting booth. 

She felt his arms around her as he hugged him, saw his lips coming tantalizingly close to hers as he leaned down to kiss her… Josie sighed as she remembered their near kiss. "I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss Sam Coulson." She wondered out loud. "As if you'll ever know!" she scolded herself, as she remembered how Sam kissed Lara, in front of his students… in front of her. 

She was jarred out of her thoughts as she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, she was surprised to see that it was Joanah. "Joey! What are you doing here?" she asked her friend as she ushered her into the living room. "What happened?" Joanah demanded. 

"I had a headache, so, I went home!" Josie explained. "Yeah, right! So the fact that Lara was all over Sam had nothing to do with it?" "Wha… what? Lara had nothing to do with it!" she answered back hotly. Joanah laughed at the look at her friend's face. 

"Yeah sure! Could have fooled me!" she said sarcastically as she sat down on the loveseat by the window. "What are you implying?" Josie asked as she walked to the kitchen to get them a couple of sodas. "Oh, nothing! Just that I think… you're in love with Sam." She finished triumphantly as she watched Josie lose grip on the soda cans she was holding. 

Josie looked down at the cans, now sprawled at the carpet. She kneeled down and handed one to Joanah. "What are you saying?" she asked as she shockingly sat down beside her friend. "You are in love with Sam!" "Stop it Joanah! You are not making any sense." She protested as she felt herself blushing furiously. 

"Oh, I do make sense. And I do know what I'm talking about. You've liked Sam since we we're in high school." Joanah explained. Josie looked at her friend in surprise. "You knew?" "Ha! Gotcha!" Josie looked down on her lap, blushing even more furiously. 

"Okay. You got me." She answered, defeated. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" Joanah asked her. "Do about it? Why should I do anything? He's in love with someone else." Josie explained. "In love? With Lara the Hun? You must be kidding me." She answered, her voice dripping in disdain with the mention of Lara's name. 

"Joanah…. They've been together for three years now." Josie reminded her. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" "Looks at me? Why would he look at me?" she asked incredulously. "Because he's in love with you." Joanah exclaimed. "Ha! That will be the day!" "I know that Sam has this thing for you ever since he met you when we were in high school. He likes you." 

"Then, do tell, why did he go for Lara if he liked me?" Josie asked. Joanah looked at her friend. "I knew you would ask me that. Well, Lara was very good in pretending that she liked the same things that Sam likes. She was all sugary sweet when she's with him. Saying that she like sports, poetry, writing…. Basically, everything that Sam loves. Sam fell for it, hook, line and sinker." She explained. 

"Then, two years into the relationship. Sam, actually, the three of us, started to notice this change in Lara. Suddenly, she became this overly driven, whining, bossy witch that she is right now." She continued. "Why didn't he break up with her when she started to change? Wouldn't that have made life easier for Sam?" Josie asked. 

"I guess he just got comfortable in the relationship. Besides, they never really fought, as long as Lara gets her way. And besides, Sam never found someone who can make him believe that Lara isn't the one for him. Well, that is, until you came back into his life." Joanah finished, smiling warmly at her friend. Josie listened to Joanah, a smile starting to form on her face. 

"Ha! There's the smile. You believe me?" she asked. "I don't know. Do you really think he likes me?" Josie asked. "He loves you." Joanah clarified. "Nothing could ever really happen. He's with Lara now." Josie said, feeling defeat. "Well, if you kind of show to him that you like him… then maybe, he'll act on his feelings." "Show him? How could I show him that I love him?" 

"Well, flirt a little. Show him that you care. Be more affectionate…." Joanah suggested. "Flirt? I don't know how…" "Well, whatever! Just show him that you love him. Do it the 'Josie' way." She continued as she started to stand up and head for the door. "I've got to go now Jos. Think about it." "Oh, okay. So, Joey, how did you know that Sam is in love with me? Did he tell you?" she asked as she opened the front door. 

Joanah smiled. "No. I just know." She called out as she started walking to her car. "Joey! That means it can't be true!" Josie wailed. "No. It is true. Believe me!" 

* * * Sam turned off his headlights as soon as he saw the door to Josie's apartment open. He saw Joanah walked out and say that she just knew. "What does she know?" he wondered out loud. Then he saw her. Josie. "Wow!" he whispered, as he saw her wearing the long sweatshirt, which shows off her spectacular legs. 

She looks so beautiful, standing there on her doorstep. He heard her call out, "Joey! That means it can't be true!" He laughed as he saw her face scrunch up adorably. "No, it is true." He heard Joanah disagree as she got into her car and drive off. Josie shrugged her shoulders and sat on the steps. She looked up the sky and Sam sucked in a deep breath as the moonlight shined on Josie's face, making her look ethereal. 

"She is so beautiful." He whispered as he saw her run her fingers through her hair. She seemed to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what they talked about.' He thought as he looked on. He saw her smile dreamily. All he wanted to do was go over to her and talk. Touch her soft hair, feel her lips against his…. 

"Wait a minute! Why am I feeling this way?" he asked himself. He remembered the way she felt against his body when he was teaching her how to shoot. The way she hugged him. The way she seemed to willingly accept the kiss that he knew he was about to give her, if his students didn't interrupt them. 

"Damn!" he swore under his breath as he found himself longing for a kiss from Josie. He looked back at Josie, hoping that she wouldn't see him. After the incident with Lara at the Pier, he didn't have the energy to stay there anymore. He looked for Joanah, Michael and Matt, and told them that he's going home with Lara. 

Joanah asked him where Josie was and he said that she has gone home because she had a splitting headache. Joanah smiled at him then, saying, "Yeah… riiiiiight!" Sam looked at her, confused at what she was getting at. "She said she has a headache, so she had to go home?" Matt asked. "Why didn't she even say goodbye?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist. 

"She didn't want to hang around. That's all. Can you people just give it a rest?" Lara said, as she looked at her nails. "Why did you come here Lara?" Joanah asked. "I just wanted to be with my boyfriend. Is that bad?" Lara replied, looking at Joanah with disdain. 

Joanah smiled beguilingly. "You sure? Maybe, you came here because you want to ruin this night for Sam. I mean, you said so yourself that going here was a waste of time." Lara looked at her, shocked. "How dare you!" Sam looked at Lara. "Why did you come here, Lara? Did you really want to see me?" 

"Okay! Fine! Believe your little friends. I don't give a damn what you think. Now, bring me to my hotel!" Lara said furiously as she walked towards the parking lot. Sam looked after Lara, and then smiled apologetically at his friends. "I'm so sorry you guys. I have to bring her to her hotel. Tell Josie that I am so, so sorry." He called out as he walked away. 

After bringing Lara to her hotel, receiving insults from her, about his friends and his work, he was more than happy when she got off his car. As he went on his way home, his thoughts returned to Josie. So, instead of going to his apartment, he decided to go to her house and talk to her. 

But, as soon as he was in front of her apartment, he had second thoughts. He didn't even know why he was there. Why does it matter so much to him of what Josie thinks of him? He looked on as he watched her stand up and go in her house. 

As soon as he saw her lights turned off, he slowly drove to his apartment. He grudgingly walked up the stairs to his apartment, his mind reeling over what has just happened tonight.

****


	6. chapter six:

Title: Best friends 

Part Six: Josie's Senior Year

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapters

Note: Please read and review you guys! This chapter is dedicated to my good friends, Shivi and Carol. And the Starbucks concoction was my best friend's favorite! Thanks Krystel!

Josie walked into Starbucks two weeks after Senior Nite. Joanah had called her last night saying that she needs her help in planning the engagement party that was going to take place on December 24. They have been all very busy these past weeks that the four of them didn't have anytime to talk. 

During this time, Josie had the chance to think over her ever-growing feelings for Sam. Now, she was even surer that she is in love with Sam. Now, all that has to be done was to know if he really feels the same way for her. 'As if that would be easy!' she thought to herself as she walked towards her friends' table. 

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully as she got closer to them. "Josie!" Joanah exclaimed as she stood up and gave her friend a hug. "Mike!" Josie said as he stood up and gave her a hug. As she released Mike, her eyes met Sam's. "Sam." She whispered, as she took in how handsome he looked. 

"Josie." He replied as he stood up and caught her in his arms. She inhaled softly, feeling lightheaded. As he gently released her, he smiled and looked into her eyes, "How are you?" he asked as he led her to a seat next to his. "I'm fine. Just a little busy." She answered as she sat down. "Don't work too hard." Sam said, as he smiled sweetly at her. "I won't. You? How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine. More than fine, actually." "Really now…" 

"Yeah." Their gazes locked, as Josie felt herself drowning into his gorgeous eyes. "So, you want some coffee, Josie?" Joanah asked. "Oh, yeah. Um… I'll just go to the counter." She replied as she stood up. "I'll go with you." Sam said, as he stood up immediately. Josie smiled at him. 

"Thank you." As the couple walked towards the counter, Joanah whispered to Mike. "Told you, sweetie." "What?" Mike asked. "They like each other." She explained. Mike looked at the couple at the counter and saw them laughing. "They do make a nice couple." He commented. "But, so do we." He continued as he leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek.

****

* * * Sam laughed as Josie explained how she taught her friend, Anita, to speak Spanish. "She wanted to learn Spanish to seduce a guy in the mailroom?" he asked incredulously. "Yes! I couldn't believe it either.  I thought she was kidding when she approached me and asked if I could teach her how to speak the language. That's how we became friends." She explained as they moved towards the counter. 

"What was the first phrase she ever learned?" he asked, marveling at the way Josie's eyes we're sparkling. "Donde esta el banyo, por pabor." Their eyes met and they both got convulsed in laughter. "Ma'am, may I take your order?" They both stopped laughing as soon as they heard the girl behind the counter address them. 

Josie smiled at her and said, "I'll take one tall hot white chocolate with hazelnut, please." Sam looked at her in surprise. "Wait… that's what I'm gonna order. The exact same thing. Right down to the hazelnut." He said, disbelievingly. "Really? I thought I was the only one who liked white chocolate. That concoction is too sweet." Josie replied smiling as she signaled to the girl behind the counter to make it a double order. 

"My sentiments exactly. Lara said that it gave her a headache." Sam said, sadly. Josie looked at him, but didn't comment. "Your name please." The girl asked. "Josie." She replied. "And sir?" "Sam." "Here it is Shivi." The girl announced as she handed the cups to a dark haired girl by the coffee machines. "Thanks Carol!" Shivi answered. 

Josie looked at the girl in astonishment. "Shivani Singh? Is that you?" The girl looked up. Sam jumped when the two women screamed. "Oh my God! Josie Geller!" Shivi exclaimed as she quickly got out of the counter and ran to Josie, giving her a hug. "Shivi!" Josie exclaimed as she returned the hug. "How are you?" Josie asked as they released each other. 

"I'm fine. Fine. I'm here because I'm…" Sam cleared his throat. Josie blushed as if she just remembered that he was there. "I'm so sorry. Shivi, this is Sam Coulson. Sam, this is Shivani Singh. She's a friend of mine from my senior year." Sam held out his hand as he smiled at the attractive woman. "I'm sorry. I know you get this a lot. You're not from here, are you?" he asked, taking in the woman's attractive appearance. 

Long brown hair, brown complexion, and her expressive brown eyes. "Yeah Sam. I'm from South Africa. I'm here on vacation." Shivi explained. "Vacation? Why are you working here?" Josie asked. "Oh, I'm saving some money for Christmas. And besides, I love Starbucks." They all laughed. "Shivi? We need you here, girl." Carol called out. "Be right there!" she replied. 

"Okay guys. I need to go back there. My break's coming up, though, so I'll catch up with you two then?" Sam smiled, immediately liking the woman. "Yes. We're at the table by the door. My other friends are also there. Join us okay?" Josie said, smiling happily. "Of course I will. I can't wait to talk to you girl." Shivi said as she went back behind the counter. 

* * * A few minutes later, white chocolate in hand, Sam and Josie went back to their table, hearing that Joanah and Mike were arguing about the place where the party is going to take place. "Okay guys!  Stop it! What are you arguing about?" Josie asked as they both sat down. "We don't know where to hold the party." Mike exclaimed. 

"He said that we can't hold it in my house because it's too small." Joanah explained. "And she said that we can't have it in my house because, my lawn is not green enough." Mike concluded, scowling at his fiancée. Sam and Josie laughed. "That is like, the lamest argument I have ever heard!" Sam declared. Josie looked at Sam and nodded in agreement. 

"Why don't you celebrate at my house? It has a big living room, a patio, and I'll be more than happy to be your hostess." Josie suggested. Joanah squealed. "Oh, yes! That's great Jos!" Mike nodded happily. "That's a great idea Ms. Geller." Sam said, smiling that sexy crooked smile at her. Josie blushed. "Glad you approved, Mr. Coulson." Sam rubbed her arm, making her shiver. 

"Okay, now that that's settled, we have an announcement to make." Joanah said. "Sam, I have chosen you to be my best man!" Mike announced. "And Josie, you're going to be my maid-of-honor!" Joanah exclaimed. Josie looked at Sam, his face mirroring her own happiness. They all stood up and hugged one another. "This is so great Joey! I've never been asked to be part of a wedding before." Josie exclaimed, feeling tears of joy coming down her cheek. 

"Aww… Jos. Don't cry. Or else… you're going to make me cry." It was too late. Tears ran down Joanah's cheeks as she looked at Josie. The two men laughed, "Women! You're all too emotional." Mike stated, gathering Joanah in to his arms. Josie smiled dreamily at the couple and was startled when Sam gathered her in **_his _**arms. "Shhh… Josie. It's okay." He whispered into her ear, soothingly rubbing her back. 

Josie melted into his embrace, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Taking out a white handkerchief, he gently wiped away her tears. Josie smiled softly at Sam's sweetness. She gently eased herself away from Sam, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered. "Your more than welcome." He said, brushing her hair away from her eye. Mike cleared his throat, breaking the spell. Josie blushed furiously, touched at Sam's obvious concern for her. 

"You okay, Joey?" Sam asked. "Yeah sweetie. That was so sweet, what you did for Josie." Joanah observed. Josie smiled in delight as Sam blushed. "The least I can do." "I'm so happy that we're all friends, you all know that?" Josie asked, looking at her friends. "Yeah, I know. Who would have thought that our friendship would last after years with us not seeing you, Josie?" Sam continued, taking a sip of his drink. Mike nodded in agreement.  "Imagine, what if you guys didn't invite me at your table that day?" Josie mused. 

"I would have never met such great people like you guys." she concluded. Sam smiled, remembering that day. "The thing is, I've been asking myself, weeks after that first meeting, was why did you guys invite me to your table?" she continued, her forehead creased curiously. "Well, besides the fact that you had nowhere to sit and that we have a vacant place on our table…" Joanah began, smiling mischievously at Sam. 

"And then…?" Josie prodded. She noticed Sam gesturing madly at Joanah. "Sam? What's the matter?" He looked at her in surprise and quickly lowered his hands. "Nothing. Nothing." He assured her. "Oh, it was something, Josie." Mike said, smiling at his fiancée. "What's something? What was the other reason?" Josie asked, her curiosity building up. "You see Jos, the other reason why we invited you that day, was because, Sam couldn't stop talking about you." Joanah informed her, giggling at Sam's defeated expression. 

"I'm sorry Sammy, she asked." Joanah said consolingly. "You couldn't stop talking about me? Why?" Josie giggled in delight. "Um… you we're in my advanced English Lit Class. That was a big thing for junior students, remember?" Sam explained. "Yes, I remember. But, how is that related to you talking about me?" "Um… you we're so good in Shakespeare, and, um… you seem to really know your stuff. And the way you recite them, you really bring Shakespeare's words to life. " Sam concluded, smiling sheepishly. 

Josie blushed at Sam's confession. "Really? I didn't know." Josie said. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm flattered." She said, extending a hand to soothingly rub Sam's hand. To her surprise, he took a hold of her hand and ran small circles on the back of her hand, making her breathless. 

"That was so embarrassing." Sam said as he released her hand gently. Josie smiled at him warmly, indicating for him to forget about it. Turning to the couple in front of them, they launched on the plans for the party.

* * * Sam listened half-heartedly to the discussion. It was not because he was bored, but because he can't stop thinking about the woman beside him. Josie was everything that he wanted in a woman. Over the past two weeks when he didn't see her, he missed her so much. 

More than he missed Lara after more than a month of not seeing her. He wanted to call her but he thought that that wouldn't be appropriate since he has a girlfriend. But come to think of it, he called Joanah a number of times over the pass week but he never did feel that that was inappropriate. 

Okay, so maybe the fact that he's having growing feelings for Josie was the main factor why he didn't call her. He knew it was wrong of him to think about Josie that way, since he has a girlfriend. But deep inside, he knew that his relationship with Lara was not working out anymore. More than anything, he wanted to be with Josie. "So, Sam. What do you think?" He heard Mike ask him. 

"What?" He asked, smiling at his friend. "Where have you been?" Josie asked, smiling. He smiled back. 'Wouldn't you want to know?' Sam thought. "Nothing. Nothing. I was just thinking about something. Sorry." "Thinking about our engagement gift, I hope." Joanah kidded. "Hmm… do I have to buy you guys something?" Sam shot back, grinning. 

"Of course you do. It's only the engagement party of two of your closest friends…" "Okay, okay you guys! Stop it. Now, back to the planning…" Josie trailed off, breaking off the friendly banter between the two. "Josie?" They all looked up and Sam saw Josie's friend, Shivi. "Hey Sheevs! Come on, join us." Josie invited. The four of them moved around, making room for Shivi, placing her between Josie and Joanah. 

"Okay, Joanah, Mike. This is Shivani Singh. He's a friend of mine from senior year." Josie introduced. Shaking everyone's hands, Shivi smiled as Joanah asked her a question. "We didn't see you when we we're there a year before." "Oh, yes. I came from South Africa. I was here in America to stay with my aunt so that I could learn the 'American culture' as my mom said." She explained. 

"Oh, I see. How did you and Josie meet?" Sam asked, interested in everything about Josie. "She was the sweetest girl in Lincoln High. I was a new student and she was assigned to give me the school tour. She was so sweet, and she happened to love chocolates as much as I do. So, we we're friends ever since." Shivi explained, smiling warmly at Josie. 

"And, Shivi was so nice to me. She was my only friend all throughout the year." Josie said, smiling back. "I wasn't your only friend, girl. You had…" Shivi trailed off. "See?" Josie said sadly. "What do you mean she was your only friend?" Mike asked, confused. "You're such a sweet, sweet friend. How can that be?" Joanah asked. Josie looked sadly at Shivi, as if asking if she should tell them the whole story. Shivi smiled encouragingly. 

"Go on, Josie. It's all in the past." Sam smiled in support, reaching out to squeeze her hand. Josie smiled at Sam and nodded, squeezing his hand back. Gently releasing his hand, she took a deep breath and began her story. 

* * * "Okay, so it was like this. On the start of the school year, I was really confident. Even though I was a little scared because you guys we're gone, I knew that people would like me because you guys liked me. But, then I realized that they only liked me because you guys we're my friends. To make matters worst, I developed a huge, huge crush on Billy Prince, the most popular boy in school, making me feel awkward and really, really nerdy when he's around, which was all the time. I was the kind of loser that even the nerds made fun of." 

Josie stopped as she felt tears make its way down her cheeks. Joanah leaned forward, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Shivi reached out and pulled Josie into a hug. "It's okay. I can do this." Josie pulled away from Shivi, receiving an encouraging smile from Sam. 

"So, there I was, all alone. Shivi came two weeks after the opening of school, so as she said, we immediately became friends. I thought everything was going to be okay, with a friend by my side, but then, Rob made a mistake of letting someone hear his private nickname for me." Sam looked at her in concern. "The nickname was?" 

"Josie Grossie." She whispered, memories from her senior year flashing in her head. "What? How can Rob make that slip?" Joanah asked incredulously. Josie looked up. "No, don't blame Rob. He didn't mean any harm. A friend of his overheard him calling me 'Josie Grossie'. So the next day, when I went into the lunchroom, everyone was chanting 'Jo-sie Gro-ssie!" she shuddered at the thought. 

The three of them looked at Shivi, wanting to know if this was all true. Shivi nodded sadly, sighing as she remembered. "I was there in the cafeteria, waiting for her, when they all started chanting that awful nickname. I wanted to scream at them and make them apologize. But, Josie wouldn't let me." 

"Why, Jos? Looking at Shivi, I know that she would have given them a really big piece of her mind." Joanah commented. Shivi smiled knowingly at Joanah. "Yeah, that and then some." "And then, what happened?" Mike asked. "Oh, nothing. Just the usual. They made my life a living nightmare. Someone wrote the word, "Loser" on my back using mustard. 

Then, while I was walking down the hall towards Billy Prince, this guy placed a roll of tissue paper and poured a can of Sprite in my backpack, making it look like I was peeing in front of Billy as a trail of tissue paper floated behind me, as I was giving him some notes from this class that we had together. It was really awful." "Was that all?" Sam asked, his face creased into a scowl. "No. There we're lots, lots more." 

"Didn't Rob help you?" Shivi asked. "Yes, he did. But, even him being popular didn't help me. He was successful in stopping many of the cruel jokes they we're planning against me. But, the last horrible thing that they did to me was kept a secret. Rob didn't know anything about it, until the day it happened." "What was it?" Mike asked. 

"Shivi already moved out of America before the Prom, since her mother was calling for her. I, then met Sheila, she's sweet. But like me, she was really naïve when it came to the popular kids. I read this poem in English class, which was dedicated to Billy. Everyone was laughing at me, except him. I thought I really got through him that day, so I thought that we could be friends. One day, at the library, Sheila came in running, looking so excited. She then asked me, 'Okay, what have you wanted for like ever, but you didn't think it would ever happen?' 

I looked at her, and said that I wanted to be the most popular girl in school and to have Billy Prince ask me for the prom. She looked at me and said yes. Yes. Billy Prince was asking me to the prom. I was surprised and so happy that I never thought this was all a trick." Shivi looked at her in surprise. 

"Oh, God. I wish I were there to stop you from saying yes to that jerk. I never did approve of you liking that guy." "Yeah, I know. So, in excitement, I bought a dress a month before the prom. It was such a horrible dress. Pink and silver. But of course, at that time, it looked really great. So the night of the prom, Billy called me from the limo, telling me to wait for him outside." Josie stopped as her voice cracked. 

Breathing deeply, she continued. "I went out and saw this black limo turn the corner and drive slowly towards our house. Out the sunroof, came Billy, looking so handsome, like a god. I waved back enthusiastically, then he signaled for me to wait right there. Then, out of the blue, a blond girl came out beside him. So there, I thought that maybe, another couple was riding with us. 

All of the sudden, Billy and his date, obviously, started to pelt me with raw eggs. The first one was a direct hit on my face. As if that wasn't enough, Billy yelled out, '"WRITE A POEM ABOUT HIS GEEK!" Sam looked at her and held her hand tightly. Josie began to cry, tears falling quickly. "And then what happened Josie? Did you tell Rob or someone else?" He asked gently. Josie shook her head. "No. I hid behind the bushes that night. I already caught pneumonia when Rob found me and coaxed me to go inside the house." Shivi sighed audibly. 

"Did you go back to school?" "No, I didn't. My parents had a tutor to teach me at home. My graduation was held at home, so that I didn't have to go attend my school graduation." Joanah took her other hand since Sam still hadn't relinquished his hold with her other hand. "Oh, honey. I wish I was there." Josie looked at her friend. "I wish you we're all there." She began crying in earnest.

* * * Sam pulled Josie closer for a hug for the third time that day. Comforting her seemed to be really normal for him, as if he was meant to do just that. As he rubbed her back, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair. "Shhh… it's okay." Josie clung to him tightly as her body was convulsed in sobs. 

Sam tightened his arms around her, oblivious to the knowing smiles of his friends. He looked down at her tear-stained face, and reached out to lovingly brush away her tears with his thumb. "It's all over now, Jos. We won't let anyone hurt you. **_I _**won't let anyone hurt you." Saying that, he realized that he meant it more than he ever meant anything in his entire life. He loved her so much.


	7. chapter seven

Title: Best friends

Chapter Seven: The truth?

Author: Jaycee

Don't forget to read and review, you guys!

Josie smiled at Sam as he turned at the corner, approaching her street. After revealing her deepest secret to them, Joanah said that she wasn't in the right condition to drive. Sam happily volunteered to drive her home, since he came to Starbucks riding with Joanah and Mike. 

"Thank you so much for driving me home." She whispered. "I told you Jos, it's more than okay. I'm happy to do this for you." Sam replied, smiling crookedly at her. As they stopped in front of her house, she shifted on her seat to look at him. "Wanna come in?" she invited, poised to open the door. 

"Wait!" Sam said, holding out a hand. "What?" she asked as he got out of the car and walked over to her side to open her door. Josie blushed at Sam's sweetness. "I'd love to come in." he said as he walked behind her, keeping his hand on her back, guiding her towards the front door. 

As she opened the door, she nervously gestured Sam to sit down on the love seat, realizing that this was the first time they we're in her apartment, together. Alone. "You want anything?" she asked. "No. We just had white chocolate. That will hold me until later." Sam said, as he stood up and inspected her bookshelf. 

"You've got a lot of books Jos." He commented. She sat down on the love seat. "You know how much I love reading." She answered. "Yeah. I know." He sat down beside Josie and smiled somewhat nervously. "So…" "So…" Josie echoed. "Um… you can borrow my car so that you can drive home. Just return it tomorrow, in time for work." "Thanks. That'll be great." "Great." Josie said. 

Their eyes met, and they laughed at their nervousness. "Why are we so nervous?" Josie asked. "I don't know. We've never been alone before." Josie shivered as Sam's voice deepened. She looked at Sam and gave out a harsh breath as he smiled at her warmly. 

"Josie… I…" he began, running a hand through his hair. "Yes?" she asked, feeling excitement rising up in her chest, for a reason she doesn't know. "I've got something to tell you." "What is it, Sam?" "This past few weeks… um… I've been…" "You've been what?" she asked expectantly. "I don't know how to say it… um…" Josie smiled encouragingly. 

"Go on." Suddenly, a phone rang. Sam sighed in relief. Josie looked at the phone in her kitchen table. "Wait a minute." She stood up and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Matt. How are you? I'm fine. Thanks. Yeah. I was out with Joanah, Mike and Sam. We talked about the engagement party. Yeah. Thanks. I'm so happy about it too. This is my first time to be a maid-of-honor. Um… to the party?" She looked at Sam and saw him smiling at her, his eyebrows raised quizzically at her. 

"What is it?" Sam mouthed at her. She shook her head. "Nothing." She mouthed back. 'Matt's asking me to be his date at the engagement party, that's all. The thing is, I don't want to go with him. I want to be there with you. But that's not going to happen, you have Lara.' She thought sadly, turning away from Sam and returned her attention back to the phone conversation. "Um… yeah, I'm still here. Sure, I'd love to go to the party with you." She answered.

* * * Sam's heart fell as he heard Josie agreeing to Matt's invitation to the party. After admitting to himself that he loves her, he was about to tell her about his feelings before her phone rang. "Now, I'm too late. She might fall for Matt and I won't have a chance after that.' He thought feeling defeated. 

'No, I mustn't give up. I can show her how I feel. I just have to end everything with Lara. But, I have to get closer to Josie.' He decided, smiling brightly as Josie sat back down beside him. "So, that was Matt, right? " he asked. "Yeah, that was he. He asked me to come with him to the party." She explained. 

"Ah, okay." He replied, smiling inwardly at Josie's disappointed face at his unenthusiastic response. 'So, she does care what I feel about her situation with Matt.' he thought as he decided to play with Josie a while longer. "So, he's your boyfriend now?" Josie looked at him. "No." 

"Well, you guys will make a nice couple." "Really. Hmm… maybe I should ask him to be my boyfriend. Seeing that you like us to be together." She said, smiling brightly. Sam's smile left his face. "Um… I don't know. Don't you think that that's a little too fast?" He asked worriedly. "No, I don't think so. I mean, you guys seem to like him." She said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. Sam stood up and followed her. 

"Um… we like him… but… you just met him just when…? A month ago?" Josie reached into the refrigerator and got two soda cans. "Root beer or Pepsi?" she asked. "Root beer. Anyway, back to Matt…" Josie laughed, her beautiful teeth showing. **_'God, she's beautiful!'_** he thought admirably. 

"Sam. It's okay. Drop it okay? I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Don't worry. Anyway, my first boyfriend would be someone that I really love. And someone who will love me back." She looked into his eyes, her eyes clearly showing him who she wants to be her first boyfriend. 

Sam swallowed hard as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Okay. That's nice to hear." He said as he turned around to go back to the loveseat. 

* * * Josie smiled as Sam turned around. 'I think he got what I meant with who I wanted to be my first boyfriend.' She thought happily as she remembered how nervous Sam looked. She went into the living room and sat beside him. "So, how's school?" she asked. Sam smiled at her, clearly relaxing. 

"Oh, it's going really great. I have a student, who's a senior. Anyway, he had just admitted to him self and to me that he's dyslexic. " He revealed. "Oh, God. That's not too good, is it?" "Yeah. He has gone through the rest of his high school years without anyone ever discovering this about him. His other teachers just let him pass their subjects since he's a really good quarterback, and they all know that if he fail one subject, he wouldn't be allowed to play and that will jeopardize the school's place in the sports competition." He explained. 

"That's not reason enough for letting him pass each and every subject. He might think that the condition that he is in is okay. That he doesn't need to correct it because it doesn't seem to be bothering his school work." Josie argued. Sam sighed. "My point exactly. I read an essay of his, and I recognized immediately that he has a problem." "So, what did you do?" 

"Well, I told him to meet me after school, and then that afternoon, I asked him to read an essay for me. He hesitated for a while, so I encouraged him. He read a few lines, and then he threw down the book in frustration because he can't even go through a sentence without fumbling a word." "Oh, poor kid." She commented. Sam smiled ruefully. 

"I talked to him and suggested that he might have dyslexia." "What did he say?" "Just I thought, he got angry and told me that I'm suggesting that he's stupid and then stormed out of the room." Josie extended a hand and held Sam's hand, which he squeezed gratefully. 

"A few days after that, he didn't attend my class. Then, a week later, before class, he approached me and said that he knew that I was right. That he was sorry, and that he hoped that I would help him to get over his condition." "Really?" "Yeah. So, everyday after class, we would meet in my classroom and I helped him in reading and writing his essays." 

"That is so nice of you." "Thank you." "So, is he better now?" she asked. "Actually, just last week, he read his first essay, perfectly." He exclaimed proudly. "Oh, Sam! That is so great!" In her excitement, she threw her arms around Sam's neck and gave him a hug.

* * * Sam circled his arms around her waist, just as he did that night at the Navy Pier. "Thank you." He whispered and felt Josie shiver. He pulled away gently and looked into her wonderful eyes. "Josie, what is it?" She pulled away from him and suddenly, stood up. 

"No. It's nothing." She went to the kitchen and splashed water on her face. He followed her to the kitchen. "You don't look okay, Jos." "I am okay. Don't worry." She said as she wiped her face. He looked into her eyes but she kept her head down. 

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins as he felt her soft skin. She opened her eyes and met his. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked again as he slowly lowered his fingers. She nodded slowly and smiled sweetly at him. 

"You are such a wonderful man Sam." She whispered. He smiled as he brushed an errant strand of hair away from her eye and tucked it behind her ear (it's quickly becoming a wonderful habit of his!). He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it. She blushed prettily as his eyes met her warm ones. 

"Josie… I…" She looked into his eyes, understanding what he meant. But, before he could say anything else, she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Sam, don't. You still have a girlfriend." She said as she gently took her hand away from his grasp. "I know." He whispered as he smiled at her for understanding what he meant to say. He looked into her eyes, begging her to understand. 

"I'm not happy with Lara anymore. I don't know if I should continue this so called relationship. It's not working out. I don't really know her anymore." He said as they went back to the loveseat. Josie sat closer to him and laid her head on his left shoulder. He placed his arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer. "If you feel that you're not happy with Lara, then you shouldn't stay within the relationship anymore." Josie said as she snuggled in closer. He smiled at the top of her head and placed a kiss on top of it. He knew exactly what he has to do.


	8. chapter eight

Title: Best friends

Chapter Eight: Breaking Up

Author: Jaycee

Don't forget to read and review people!

"Bye Sam." Josie whispered as she opened the front door an hour later. "Bye Jos." Sam whispered back as he passed by her, the car keys on hand. He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled his intoxicating aftershave.

 "Mmm-hmm." She answered as she smiled dreamily at him. "So, I'll bring the car here tomorrow morning. How does 7:45 sound?" he asked as they walked towards the car. "That sounds great. I'll even bring you to school." She said. "Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah. How will you go to school?" "I don't know. Ride the bus or something." He shrugged as he opened the front door. "I wouldn't let you do that." Josie said, smiling. "Thanks. That would be great." Sam exclaimed as he sat on the front seat. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Always." He replied smiling brightly. Josie blushed happily. "Okay. I'll be waiting." He nodded and closed the door. He waved and drove off. Josie sighed happily and went into her house, skipping all the way.

* * * Sam sighed happily as he got into his apartment. "Oh, Josie." He whispered, remembering how it felt like to have her in his arms. He went to his answering machine and saw the red light blinking. Sitting on his leather recliner, he played his messages. 

**Message one: three thirty p.m.: hey Sammy! (laughs) Joanah here. Hmmm…. Your still not home. Wonder where you are? You're with Josie! Yay! Wait here's Mike. (Scuffling could be heard as Joanah dropped the phone. Joanah and Mike laughed.) Okay. Sorry buddy. Joey dropped the phone. So, you're still with Josie. You guys make a great couple. Anyway, that's the reason why we called, to just check if you're already home. And, well, well, good news for us…. You're still with Jos! Why do I keep on repeating that? Anyways, call us later. Bye! **

Sam laughed as he listened to his friends. Obviously, they like him to be with Josie. He stood up and got himself a beer from his fridge. He sat back down on his recliner and shivered as he listened to the next message. 

**Message two: four thirty-five p.m.: Sam! Where the hell are you? Pick up… now! Okay… your obviously not there… I can't believe that your not there I guess I have to talk to you through this machine. What the hell happened to the last visit? You we're so cold to me. Why is that? (Her voice changed to a softer tone) I'm so sorry if I did anything to hurt you. You know that I just want what's the best for you. Please call me as soon as possible sweetie. I love you, okay? Bye, Sam. **

He sighed as he contemplated whether to call Lara or not. Taking a deep breath, he dialed her number. "Hello, Lara Patton." "Lara." "Sam. How are you?" "I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something." "Okay. Go on." "I don't know how to tell you this…" "Are you breaking up with me?" "Um…" "Oh my god! How can you even think that?" 

"We've drifted apart Lara. I don't know you anymore." "How can you say that? How dare you, Sam Coulson!" "I'm sorry…" "Sorry? I've invested so much in this relationship and I'm not gonna let it all go down to waste." "Come on Lara! Listen to me. I don't want to be part of this relationship anymore." 

"Oh god! There's someone else, is there? Do tell… who is that boyfriend stealer of yours?" "Shut up Lara! There's no other woman…" But, it was as if she didn't even hear him. "Oh my god! How dare you be with another woman when you're in a freaking relationship with me?" Sam pulled the phone away from his ear as Lara started to shout. 

"Lara, I'm telling you to shut up okay? This relationship is over. I've stopped loving you way before. You've changed Lara. And I can't say that it's for the best." "Okay, fine! But don't expect me to take all of this lying down. You made the biggest mistake of breaking up with me Sam Coulson. I don't know how, but you're gonna pay for this." She banged down the phone, hard. 

Sam let out a sigh of relief as Lara hanged up. But, there was a hint of nervousness inside him as he thought about her threats.

* * * Josie sat on her loveseat, smiling happily. "He likes me. Sam likes me." She said happily, thinking back on what has happened just a few hours ago. She remembered how he smiled sweetly at her as she hugged him. She closed her eyes, recalling how it was to be held in Sam Coulson's arms. 

"I just know that he's going to break things off with Lara." She said thoughtfully. "What would it be like to be Sam's girlfriend?" she wondered aloud as she heard the phone ring. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "You sound really happy, Ms. Geller!" 

"Rob. Hey!" It was her younger brother. "Hey Jos! Okay tell me… why are you so happy?" "Nothing. Nothing." "Could have fooled me. I'm your only brother Jos. Come on, tell me." Josie sighed then laughed out loud. "You know me too well Rob! Well, if you must know…" "Spit it out!" Rob said, laughing at his sister. "Okay… okay. You'll never guess Rob but…" "You found a man haven't you?" Josie laughed. 

"How did you know?" "Well, I've heard you talk about many so called exciting things in your life but I've never heard you talk like this before. And that could only mean one thing…" "I've found a guy!" Josie said, giggling like a schoolgirl as she sat on a stool. "Okay, so who is he?" "You know him Rob." "How would I know your man sis? I haven't met him yet." "You have met him. You knew him when we we're back in high school." 

Rob was silent. "Oh, god. Josie… not Billy…" "No way Rob. As if I would even let myself look at that guy after what he's done to me." He signed in relief. "Okay… that's great. But, who is he? The other guys you knew were the ones when you were in third year… Mike and Sam…wait a minute! You're talking about Sam aren't you? The guy you liked in junior year… right?" "How did you know that I liked Sam in junior year?" "Well… I have instincts you know…" "Yeah right Rob." 

"Okay… I've seen how you look at this guy when you talk to him… and I've also seen the way he looks at you and the way he looks like when he talks to you." Josie smiled and blushed furiously as she recalled what Joanah said about Sam talking about her before they all met her. "Really?" "Yeah really. I was so surprised that you two didn't become an item." 

"Yeah…" She looked at her loveseat, as she thought of the reason why they didn't become a couple. "So is it Sam?" Josie snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Rob ask her something. "Oh. Yes. It is Sam." She replied her good mood returning. "Good for you sis! I've always liked Sam!" "Really?" "Yeah. He's such a nice guy… and he plays a mean game of hockey." 

"Well, I'm so glad you like him." "And I'm so happy that you're with him. Now, I have to go Jos. I have to go to work." "You have work now? It's nighttime already. I'm so happy for you. Where is it?" "Tiki Post!" Rob exclaimed proudly. "The luau that sells packing material?" Josie asked dubiously. "Yes. Exactly. But please, don't say the name of the store with that tone of voice. I happen to be really happy with this job of mine." 

"Okay, okay. I am so sorry. Thanks for calling me." "You're welcome big sis. Good luck with Sam." She giggled. "Thanks. Bye Rob!" "Bye Jos!" Josie hanged up, smiling happily as she went to her bedroom. Changing into her pajamas, she heard the phone ring again. "Hello?" She said breathlessly, since she ran from the bathroom to the kitchen. 

"You sound breathless." She shivered as she realized who was in the other line. "Lara." "Josie." "Wh-why did you call?" "Don't play coy with me. I know what you did." "What do you mean – I did? I didn't do anything to you." "You could have fooled me, you stole my boyfriend." "I didn't steal your boyfriend." "Yeah, sure. Well, FYI, Sam just broke up with me. He didn't tell me who the other woman was… but I had a suspicion that it might be you." "What do you mean?" Lara started to cry. 

"Sam broke up with me today. And I know that it's all because of you." "I didn't ask Sam to break up with you Lara." Lara laughed bitterly. "So, you mean, that Sam breaking up with me is his decision and that it has nothing to do with you?" "Yes, that's what I'm saying." 

"Well, I beg to disagree Ms. Geller. Sam and I have been together for almost four years now, and you have to come into our lives and ruin it. You're going to pay for this. Just you wait." Josie flinched as Lara banged down the phone. Josie sighed audibly as she thought of Lara. "Maybe, Lara and Sam are the ones meant to be together. Maybe, this relationship with Sam should never happen." She said aloud, wondering what she should do.


	9. chapter nine

Title: Best friends

Chapter Nine:

Author: Jaycee

Don't forget to read and review, kiddos!

Sam went to Josie's front door the next day, a big smile on his face. He had decided to tell her that he already broke up with Lara and that he wishes to court her. Ringing the doorbell, he prepared his speech. "Sam. Hi." He looked up and was surprised to see Josie there. He's been so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear her open the door. 

"Wow. You look great." He exclaimed. Josie blushed. Wearing black pants and a white sleeveless top, she looks radiant. "Thanks. Come in." "Thank you." He leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she moved away. Sam looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything. 

Josie led him to the kitchen table and gave him a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, Josie stood up and held out her hand. "Keys please." Sam handed her the keys and stood up. As she walked out, he looked at her, confused. 'Why is she so quiet? Just yesterday, we almost confessed our feelings to each other… and now, she's not even talking to me while we were drinking coffee. What's wrong with this picture?' He asked him self as he got in the passenger seat. 

"Josie, what's wrong?" he finally asked as she turned on the ignition. "Nothing. Why would you say that something's wrong?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "You're just so quiet. It's not like you." Josie smiled at him briefly as she turned a corner. "No, don't worry. I'm just not myself today." Sam smiled. 

"Oh, okay. I thought you were mad at me or something." "Me? Mad at you? What are you talking about?" Josie said, incredulously. "Okay. That's good to hear." She nodded as they drove to school in silence. 

* * * "Thanks for driving me Jos. Take care." Sam said as he got out and leaned on the window. "How are you getting home?" Josie asked. "I'll just ride with Matt." "Okay. Take care Sam. Bye." Extending a wave, she drove out of the school's parking lot. 

She knew that she was kind of rude to him as they were driving to school. It's just that, she's not very comfortable with being the main reason why he and Lara broke up. Thinking that maybe, she shouldn't let Sam think that he has a chance with her. As she approached the Chicago Sun Times parking lot, she decided to ask Anita for advice. Stepping out of the elevator, she headed straight to her friend's office. 

"Anita. I need your help." Anita looked up in surprise to see Josie looking serious. "What is it Jos?" She asked worriedly as Josie sat down. "Well, you see… um… Sam." "Oh Sam. Your friend from high school?" "Yeah… that's the one. It's just that… you know how I liked him in high school… right?" "Yeah. And you like him up to now…right?" Josie blushed. 

"Yes. I still do. Anyway, um… so we were at my house yesterday… you know, just hanging out. And then, he said that he has something to tell me. Looking into his eyes, I knew what he was going to tell me…" "What was he going to tell you?" "That he likes me…" she whispered. Anita squealed. "Oh. My. God Josie! He likes you? What did you say?" 

"Nothing. I stopped him from saying it…because he still has a girlfriend." "Why? You could have let him say it even though he has a girlfriend…that's not bad." "But its bad to me. I just don't want him to tell me that he likes me while he's still attached." Anita nodded. "I understand. So, what happened?" 

"Well, we just sat there on the loveseat, and without words, we've already declared our love for each other." "Really? That's great…but how about the girlfriend?" "I don't know. But later that day, his girlfriend called me." "Really? What did she say?" "She basically cried over the phone, saying that I ruined that perfect relationship of theirs and that she's gonna make me pay for it." 

"Josie, sweetie, don't listen to her. If you're the one that Sam likes, then, he's not going to let his girlfriend hurt you in any way. Trust him on that." "But, I feel so guilty. I just don't want to be with Sam while the thoughts of me being the reason why they broke up keeps on running through my head." 

"Josie. Listen to me. You are not the reason why they broke up. With the stuff that you've told me over the weeks, this girlfriend of his deserves this break-up. Don't hinder yourself from becoming involved with Sam…don't get in the way to your own happiness." Anita said soothingly. Josie sighed and slowly a smile began to creep to her face.

 "You know…your right! Your absolutely right!" She stood up and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you Anita! Now, I have to call Sam. Thank you!" With that, she went out of the room and went to her office.

* * * Sam walked into the faculty room after his third period class. He has his fourth and fifth periods free and all he wanted to do right now was drink some coffee and think about Josie. Josie. Just thinking about her makes him smile. He just wished that he knows the reason why she was so quiet this morning. 

As he sat behind his table, he thought about reasons why she was like that this morning. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello. Sam Coulson." "Sam!" He sat up straight as he recognized the voice on the other line. "Josie?" "Yes. It's me. How are you?" "I'm…I'm fine. I wasn't expecting to hear from you though." He answered, confused as he heard Josie laugh on the other line. "Yeah. I know. Listen, we really need to talk." Sam nodded and chuckled inwardly as he realized that Josie couldn't see him. 

"Absolutely. So, when do you want to talk?" "Well… when are you free?" she asked. "How about now? Can we meet somewhere?" "Wait… I'll check." He heard Josie stand up and yell out, "Gus! I'm going out for a while. The articles are on your desk. No, you can't stop me from going out. It will just be for an hour."

"Sam? Yeah. I can make it today." Sam smiled happily. "Okay. Great. So, how about Starbucks? My treat." "Okay. I'll see you there in twenty minutes?" "That'll be great! I'll see you there." "See you there." Sam hanged up, grabbed his jacket and quickly went out of the office. Fifteen minutes later, he parked in front of Starbucks and saw Josie sitting on the same table they occupied yesterday. 

"Hey Jos. Wanna order?" She nodded as she stood up and walked beside him to the counter. "Hey Josie, Sam. Same order?" Shivi asked smiling at the two. "Hey Sheevs." Josie greeted back. "Hey Shivi. Yeah, same order." Sam answered smiling at Josie's friend. "You want anything else?" He asked Josie as Shivi prepared their drinks. 

Josie smiled at him and said, "Yeah. I'm kinda hungry. One chocolate muffin please." "And a blueberry one for me." As Shivi handed them their order, she waved and told them to talk to her before they go away. Nodding happily, they made their way to the table.

* * * Sitting down, Josie smiled nervously at Sam who is sitting in front of her. "So…" she began as Sam looked at her expectantly. "What happened this morning Josie?" He asked worriedly. "I don't know how to say this…" "I'm listening." He assured her as he started to eat. "After what happened yesterday… I was happy. Ecstatic really." 

Sam smiled at her. "Really?" She blushed and nodded. "But then, I received a phone call from Lara." Sam sat up in surprise. "She called you? What did she say? I am so, so sorry Josie." He said. Josie took his hand and squeezed it. 

"Mainly she cried and said that I was the reason why you guys broke up… that I'm a boyfriend stealer… and that you guys were perfectly happy until I came along." Sam began to shake his head. "That is not true Josie. Lara is the main reason why we broke up. She's just not the person I thought she was." 

"But, why did you have to break up with her after what happened yesterday? Couldn't you have talked to her first? Couldn't you have thought it through before breaking up this three year relationship of yours?" Josie asked imploringly. He sighed heavily. 

"I am so sorry if that's what you think. But, Josie, you already knew that I was having second thoughts about Lara. Even before you came back into my life… ask Joanah and Michael. They'll tell you what's been happening to me because of Lara. It's just my luck that you came along when you did. And I thank you for that." Josie blushed and looked down. 

She expected Sam to explain but she didn't expect him to be so sweet… to appear that he really wanted to be with her. "So… you and Lara… that's finished right?" she asked. Sam laughed and sat on the chair beside her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he made her face him and looked into her eyes. "Yes… that's finished." He whispered. 

Josie shivered as she got a whiff of his aftershave. "What's going to happen to you now?" she asked, smiling shyly. Lowering his hands from her shoulders, he took her right hand with his left, and intertwined his fingers through hers. "I don't know. I'm thinking of asking this wonderful and beautiful woman out, but I'm not sure if she'll agree." He teased, sending her one of his sexy crooked grins. 

Josie smiled, as Sam flirted with her. "Well, why don't you?" "I don't know if she'll agree." "How could anyone say no to you, Sam Coulson?" she said, and blushed as she found herself flirting back. He nodded and asked, "Would you go out with me, Ms. Geller?" Josie smiled and replied, "Why I would love to, Mr. Coulson." They smiled at each other, and then turned back to their food, as they planned their upcoming date.


	10. chapter ten

Title: Best friends

Part Ten: Crazy for you

Author: Jaycee

Don't forget to read and review… and review my lovely readers!

**_This chapter is inspired by Madonna's song, Crazy for you_**

****

Three days later, Sam went to Josie's front door, a bouquet of blue roses on hand. He asked her what her favorite flowers were and she said that her absolute favorite are blue roses. Ringing the doorbell, he waited patiently as he heard Josie walk to the door. Opening the door, he couldn't help but stare in awe. Wearing a powder blue slip dress that reached her ankles, she looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Hey Sam." She whispered as she ushered him in. Her eyes lit up as he handed her the roses. "Oh. You remembered." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Josie giving him an innocent peck on the cheek made his intake of breath labored, and he could just imagine what her lips would do to his respiratory system. 

Trying to shake the image of kissing Josie senseless out of his mind, he focused his thoughts on the bedroom door. That's even worse, since he could see in his mind's eye Josie's bed, and that led to not so innocent thoughts. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he decided to follow Josie to the kitchen and saw her fixing the vase on the middle of the kitchen table. Seeing her nod in satisfaction she smiled brightly at him. 

"You look beautiful Josie." He complimented. "Why, thank you. You look great, Sam." She said, as she went in front of him. "Thank you for the flowers." "Your welcome. It was my pleasure to buy them for you. They reminded me of your beautiful eyes." She blushed as she looked up to him. He gently cupped her face with his palm and thoughts of kissing her, again, ran through his brain. 'Control, Sam. Control.' He thought to himself as he gently released her face. 

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out a hand. Josie nodded, grabbed a blue cardigan that was draped behind a chair and took his hand. "Let's go." She walked in front of him, never letting go of his hand as they went to his car.

* * * "So, where are we going Sam?" Josie asked as Sam started to drive. "We're going to this newly opened restaurant in town. You know, _'Luigi's'_?" He replied. "Oh, yes I've heard about it. A co-worker of mine, Cynthia, went there and wrote about it for the Chicago Sun Times. According to her, that place is great!" she exclaimed. 

He nodded, smiling at her as they waited for the traffic light to change. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence between the two. Looking over at Sam's profile, she still couldn't believe that here they are, out on a date. He looks so handsome tonight, wearing a black shirt and black dress pants. 'Black is a really great color on him.' She thought dreamily as she focused her attention on the road. 

The way she feels about Sam is so new to her, she feels scared for the intensity of her emotions but on the other hand, she never felt happier in her entire life. "Hey, Josie. Were here." Sam announced as he went out of the car, and opened the door for her. She saw Sam offer his arm to her, and she took it eagerly as they walked into the restaurant. Considering that its Friday night, the place was quiet, with lovers talking quietly over their respective tables. 

"Sam! You're here!" Josie looked up and saw an attractive woman give Sam a kiss on both of his cheeks. "Maria. Hi." Sam said, laughing. "This is Josie Geller. Josie, this is Maria." Josie smiled and reached out to shake the woman's hand, but to her surprise, the woman took her by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks. 

"Hello. Hello. It's great that I finally get a chance to meet the famous Josie Geller." Maria exclaimed as she led them to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant. Josie sat down with Sam in front of her. She looked at Maria, curious at what she said. 

"Famous? How can I be famous?" she looked at Sam and saw him smiling at her in embarrassment. "Well, you see my darling. Sam here is the one teaching my beloved Luigi, to speak English. And after the lessons, he would always tell us about this wonderful woman named Josie Geller. And meeting you right now, I know why our Sam is smitten by you." Maria explained as she handed them the menu. 

Josie blushed as she looked at Sam for confirmation. Their eyes locked as he smiled at her. "Now, I'll leave you two alone. When I come back, I'll have Luigi with me and I hope that you'll know what to order by then, okay?" she said as she smiled at them. "Okay Maria." Sam said as he smiled at the woman. 

Maria then went to the other customers. Josie looked at Sam expectantly. "What was that about?" He didn't answer her and pretended to be really interested in the menu. "Samuel James Coulson! Out with it!" she said, laughing as she saw Sam's bewildered face. "You know my whole name?" 

"Yes. Of course. Now, don't change the subject. How come you didn't tell me about Maria and Luigi, and that you told them about me?" she tried to look stern but laughed as Sam began to blush furiously. "Well… you see. They we're looking for a tutor at South Glen South, and since I was the only English teacher there with enough free time, I accepted the work. They're really sweet people and we all became close." He explained, purposely leaving her other question hanging. 

Josie smiled. "Continue." Sam looked at her and asked, "Continue what?" "Well, I asked you two questions and you only answered one." He looked at her and sent her one of his sexy crooked smiles. "Well… I guess I do talk about you a lot." He confessed.

 She laughed gleefully at Sam's admission. "Really?" "Yes, really." He reached out and gently took her hand and clasped it between his own. "Who wouldn't want to talk about you? Your beautiful, smart, funny, sweet and kind. Any one would be honored to talk about you." Sam said sweetly, as he looked into her eyes. 

Josie gasped at the intensity of their gaze and was surprised as she heard someone clearing his throat. "Sam. Josie. Welcome! Welcome!" They looked up and saw Luigi smiling at them. "Hello Luigi!" Sam greeted as he stood up and shook the man's hand. "Hi Luigi." Josie said as Luigi propelled her to her feet and kissed her on both cheeks just as what Maria did. 

As they sat down, Maria appeared beside her husband. "You two know what you like?" "What do you want Josie?" Sam asked as he looked into the menu. "Everything looks so good. I don't know what to pick." Josie said. "I recommend Luigi's handmade ravioli and his beef risotto. 

And, we just got the new shipment of red wine from Luigi's brother, I'll bring you two a bottle." Maria said, smiling brightly. "Do you like that, Jos?" Sam asked. "That sounds great." She agreed. "Okay. Now, the food will be brought to you two in just a moment." Luigi said, smiling warmly at the couple. "It's great to finally meet you Josie." He said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. 

"Don't let this one get away, Samuel my boy." He said, giving him a wink as he led his wife to the kitchen. "I'm not going to." Josie heard Sam say ever so softly as he reclaimed her hand with his.

* * * "So, I asked this student of mine, Kristen Davis, if she knew who Jane Austen was, and she said, "Isn't she the newest author around?" Sam said, as he told Josie stories about his sophomore class. Josie laughed appreciatively as she listened to him. 

She looks so beautiful when she laughs… and the sound of her laughter…. It's like music to his ears. He couldn't help but compare her to Lara. When he tells his stories to Lara, she just pretends to listen then she starts to tell him about her office, her work, and her co-workers. And then, she would say that he should just resign from his job and that he should move on and be a college professor. He shook his head to erase all the bad memories and focused on this wonderful woman before him. 

"So, how's work?" he asked as he took a bite of his ravioli. "Well, nothing is really happening. Gus fired Anita twice this week. Saying that if she didn't stop flirting with the people from the office, she'll be fired for real. But you know Anita…" Josie said, chuckling at her friend. "Yeah… I know Anita." He replied. "You like your food?" 

"Mmm-hmm. I love it. Luigi's a great cook." "Yeah. Whenever I go here to teach him English, the two of them would always stuff me with so much Italian food, that whenever I go home, I feel like I gained twenty pounds." Josie laughed as Sam rubbed his stomach for emphasis. He joined her in laughter, amazed at how the simple things about her make him so happy. 

Her wonderful eyes… her beautiful hair… her amazing personality… he could go on all day thinking about these superb things about Josie and he'll never run out of things to say. "Want a taste of my ravioli?" She nodded shyly. 

Sam gingerly took a piece of ravioli with his fork and held it out for Josie. Josie gingerly opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fork. Sam felt the temperature rise as he looked at Josie luscious lips. He tugged at his collar and felt his lips dry as Josie licked her lips. 

He cleared his throat and asked nervously, "You like it?" "Yummy. I love it. Want a bite of mine?" He nodded slowly as Josie held out her fork. He looked into her eyes as he felt the rich flavor explode in his mouth. He saw Josie shiver as he continued to hold their gaze, and reached out to feed her more ravioli.

 A few minutes later, they both looked down at their plates and were surprised to see that they finished their food already. They laughed and Josie whispered, "I think that's the most wonderful meal I have ever, ever had." "Me too." He whispered back. 

"Do you want to go to the park?" "That would be lovely." She answered. He nodded and they both stood up and went to the cashier to pay for their bill. "Leaving so soon?" Maria asked as she handed Sam the bill. "Too soon? We've been here for almost two hours now." Sam said as he looked at the bill in surprise. 

Josie looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Maria! This bill is extremely too low." He reached into his wallet and peeled out a few bills and began to hand it to the woman behind the cashier. "Sam. No. You pay us for what is in the bill." Maria insisted as she tried to take some of the money from Sam's hand. 

"No. No. Now, stop fighting with me Maria. That meal we just had was one of the best meals we've ever had. And that deserves more than what you say that we owe you." He gave the money to the cashier and smiled victoriously as she rang up the bill. Luigi laughed as he saw the mock enraged look at Maria's face and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Okay. Now, don't worry my love. Next time, we'll win." He said. Maria nodded and smiled at the two of them. "Now, you come back here, you two. Okay? We'll be waiting for you." Josie smiled hugely and nodded. "We'll be back. I promise." They said their goodbyes and the two of them walked out the restaurant in a slow, lazy manner. Sam opened the front door and helped Josie in. He walked quickly to the driver's seat and started the ignition. "To the park?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

* * * "I've always loved it here when the winter season comes along. The ice skaters look so beautiful out there." Josie said as they walked arm in arm through the park. "I know what you mean." Sam replied as they sat on the bench in front of the rink. As Sam entwined their fingers, they heard Madonna's sweet love song _'Crazy for you'_ play on the speakers. Sam stood up, looked at her and smiled softly. "Ms. Geller, can I have this dance?" Josie blushed and took his hand. "Yes." Sam placed his left hand on her waist and took her left hand with his right and placed it close to his heart. She melted into his arms as Madonna's sweet voice filled the air:

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new. I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you_

They continued to dance as the song ended. Josie gasped as he felt Sam place a kiss on top of her head. The song was so right for what she was feeling right now for this wonderful and beautiful man. "Josie?" She heard him whisper. She pulled away slightly to look into his warm green eyes. 

"Yes Sam?" She asked. "I love you Josie Geller." He confessed his eyes filled with hope and fear. Josie felt tears make its way down her cheek. He wiped away her tears lightly with his thumb. She swallowed hard. "You love me?" she asked incredulously. He nodded slowly, "Yes… I do. I loved you since the first time I saw you that day at the English Lit class, and then, I met you, and I couldn't believe what a wonderful person you are. I was just scared that you don't feel the same way." Josie smiled gently, feeling her heart dance at Sam's confession. 

"I love you too, Sam Coulson." With that she slowly released his hand and encircled her arms around his neck. Sam slowly bent down and placed his lips softly against hers. She responded to his kiss with all the feelings she had within her. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as Sam's hands reached up to slowly caress her hair. 

Josie felt dizzy with the intoxicating combination of Sam's lips, his aftershave, and the way his fingers were slowly running through her hair. The kiss, which started so gently, began to go deeper, passionately as they released the passion that they've both been hiding for years. 

As they separated for air, Josie smiled dreamily at Sam. "Wow." Sam chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow is right." "Just the way I dreamed my first kiss would be." She said as she rested her hair against his chest. Sam gently rubbed her back and kissed her hair. 

"Well, I'm glad that I'm the one to give you your first kiss." "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." She said boldly as she placed a hand on his cheek. Sam smiled and gave her another kiss. Josie responded with equal fervor as she clutched at his shirt inside his jacket. She suddenly felt something wet against her cheek. 

They broke away and looked up. Snow was falling gently around them. Their eyes met and then they looked up the sky. "It feels wonderful, doesn't it?" she asked as Sam pulled her close to him for a hug. "Yeah. It does." They pulled away and shared another kiss. 

Sam pulled her close and began to sway her around. Josie laughed. "Honey, there's no music." He shook his head and began to hum. "Dancing in the snow. I like it." "I love it, since, I'm dancing with you." Sam answered sweetly. He stopped and gently rested his forehead against her. "Thank you." He said simply. 

"For what?" she whispered. "For accepting me, even though I was a real coward in high school." Sam explained sheepishly. "How could I not accept you? You're the love of my life." She declared, smiling sweetly. He smiled hugely as he lowered his lips to hers for another kiss. As they pulled apart, Sam whispered, "Let's go honey." She nodded and they slowly made their way to his Jetta.

* * * "I had a really wonderful time tonight Josie." Sam whispered as they stood in the middle of Josie's living room. "I had a very wonderful time too Sam." Josie whispered back as she leaned into him. "Be careful in driving home, okay." "For you, I will." He responded. 

He leaned into her and gave her a kiss. It was supposed to be a short one, but Josie's lips are just too luscious to resist. As they pulled apart, he leaned forward to tease a few more kisses from her. "Mmm-hmm. Sam, we better stop. It's getting late." Josie murmured in between kisses. 

"I hear you. I better go." He murmured back as he started to drop kisses on her neck. Josie sighed blissfully and Sam shivered as he felt her warm breath on his neck. He shivered as he felt Josie kiss his neck ever so gently. He groaned her name as she got to the part where his neck and shoulder meet. 

"Oh god!" Josie whispered as he continued to kiss her neck. "Um… Sam…" she said breathlessly. "Yeah?" He asked in between kisses. "You need anything?" "I don't know… I forgot what I was going to say." Josie said and laughed at her silliness. Sam laughed and felt her tremble. 

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he pulled away slightly to look at her. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that… I didn't know kissing you would feel this good." She confessed as she looked at him. Sam smiled gently as Josie looked at him, her face flushed, her lips swollen from their fervent kisses. "Kissing you is just the most amazing thing to do in the whole wide world Josie." He said truthfully. 

"I love you Sam." Josie said, as she encircled her arms around him. "And I love you." He said as he held her tight. "Okay, now, I know I have to go." He said as he reluctantly released Josie. She nodded and walked her to he door. "Good night honey. Sweet dreams." He whispered as he opened the door. 

"I miss you already." Josie giggled and gently grazed his face. "Good night honey. Sweet dreams." Then, she gently pulled down his head and gave him a sweet kiss. He walked down the pavement and got into his car. "Bye." He called out and closed the door. He rolled down the widow as he saw Josie run up to him. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. 

"I just wanted to give you this." With that, she kissed him deeply, and pulled away. "Call me." She said, smiling shyly. "I will." He urged for her to go in and when he knew that she was safely inside, he pulled away from her driveway, "I love you." He whispered as he turned the street.


	11. chapter eleven

Title: Bestfriends

Part Eleven: Lunch

Author: Jaycee

Read and review people!

Josie walked into the Sun Times bullpen on Monday morning, with a big smile on her face. After her date with Sam last Friday night, they went out again on Saturday night and talked on the phone on Sunday afternoon since he couldn't get out get out of the house because he has papers to check.

She laughed giddily as she thought about Sam. Her boyfriend. She sat behind her desk and didn't even notice Anita until she was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello. Earth to Josie. Come in Josie!" Anita said in a loud voice. Josie jumped at the sound. "Oh, hey Anita. What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here? I come to your office every morning. Now, tell me. What's up with you and that dreamy face of yours?" Josie smiled secretly, and was about to open her mouth when her phone rang. "Hello. Josie Geller." "Hi beautiful." Josie blushed. "Hello Sam." She said dreamily. 

"Ah-hah!" Anita shouted causing for the people outside Josie's office to stop and stare. "Wait honey." She said into the phone and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Anita! Keep quiet. Close the door now." She hissed and went back to the phone. 

"Hi. I'm sorry. Anita is being Anita again." She laughed. "Yeah. I know. So, what made you call? Oh, that is so sweet Sam. I miss you too. Lunch? I'd love to." "I'm coming." Anita declared. Josie shook her head and mouthed 'no' to her. "I'm coming." 

Josie sighed. "Honey, Anita wants to meet you. So, she's coming with us. Is that okay? That'll be great. Sure. Um… I'll wait for you here in my office, so you could meet my other friends. Okay. Bye. I love you too." She gently placed down the phone, sighing dreamily. "Oooh…. Details. Details!" Anita said. 

"Why do you want to come?" "Well, I want to meet this Sam of yours. And its not like I have something better to do here." She declared as she checked her nails. "Now. Are you two together now?" "Yes…" Josie said vaguely. "When? How? Where?" 

"Okay… one question at a time. Last Friday, we went out and ate dinner at this wonderful restaurant downtown, you know, 'Luigi's'? Then, after dinner we went to the park and danced while the snow was falling." She said, as she remembered the night. 

"Oh my God! That is so sweet. Did you guys kiss?" "Anita! I'm not the kiss and tell type of woman." Josie said indignantly. "Yes you are, when it comes to me!" she answered superiorly. "Out with it!" "Okay! We kissed… hundred times I think." "How was he?" "Anita!" Anita silenced her with a look. 

"He was good… great… fantastic… amazing!" Josie laughed at her exuberant ness. "I'm so happy for you. But, what about Matt?" she asked. "Matt? What about Matt?" "Well, he seems to really like you. And you went out with him once right. And he's going to be your date at your friends' engagement party right?" Josie groaned.

 "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that. I need to talk to Sam about Matt." "Well, don't worry. We're going to see him this afternoon. I'm so glad that I'm finally going to meet him." Josie looked up. "Oh yeah. Sam's bringing at co-teacher of his for you to meet." "Really? That's great! Did I tell you that I approve of your boyfriend?" Josie laughed. "That's great to hear."

* * * Sam walked through the bullpen with a single red rose on his hand. Pausing before a table he asked the young woman behind it. "Hi. I'm Sam Coulson. I'm looking for Josie Geller's office." Suddenly a young man appeared beside him and completely blocked his view of the receptionist. 

"Rhoda? How about going out with Merkin tonight?" "Excuse me, but I'm talking to her." Sam said, tapping Merkin on the shoulder. "Yeah Merkin. Move over." Rhoda said as she smiled at Sam. "Mr. Coulson. This here, is Merkin. He's Josie's assistant. He can bring you to her." 

"Oh. You're looking for my boss? Come with Merkin." Sam looked at the man with curiosity. "Why do you keep referring to yourself as the third person?" Sam asked, since he couldn't help himself. "Nothing. I just like the sound of it. It's power baby. It's power." He replied as they started walking towards Josie's office. 

"Here it is, Mr. Coulson." "Thank you Merkin." He knocked on the door and heard Josie's sweet voice say, "Come in." Peeking his head in, he watched as Josie's face lit up with a smile. "Sam!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the door and let him in. 

He handed her the rose and she placed it on her penholder. "Thanks." She said as she walked towards him. Closing the door behind him, he circled his arms around her waist. "How's my favorite copy editor?" "Good. Never been better." She exclaimed as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. 

Sam happily obliged and placed his lips against hers. "You taste great Josie." He said, as they pulled apart. She laughed as she rested her face on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Where's Anita?" "I'm right here." Sam turned his head to the door and smiled as he recognized the attractive woman with curly hair from Josie's stories. 

"Hey Anita." He gently released Josie and walked over to the woman and shook her hand. "I'm Sam Coulson." "Whew! Now I know why Josie is crazy for you." Anita said as she checked him out. Josie blushed and placed herself between the two. 

"Excuse me Anita. This guy is off limits to you." Sam laughed and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry honey. I know that Anita didn't mean any harm." Josie leaned against him and sighed happily. "I know." Anita looked at them with a tender look on her face. 

"Don't worry Josie. There's this new guy in Op/Ed. His name is Roger something or another. I'm planning on bumping into him tomorrow. And besides, you two look great together. I'm so happy for you guys." Josie looked up to meet Sam's green eyes. "Thank you." "Let's go?" Sam asked, tightening his arms around Josie, pulling her closer. 

"Well, I'm ready. And if you kids can get your hands off each other for a while, maybe we can eat." Anita said in mock irritation. "Okay. Okay. Let me just grab my jacket." As Josie went behind her jacket, Anita went out and Sam quietly locked the door behind her. 

"Sam! What are you doing?" He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much." He murmured, as he kissed her gently. Josie responded ardently, running her fingers through his hair. "I missed you too." She whispered as Sam began to kiss her temple, her eyes, and her cheeks and slowly came down to her lips. She sighed ecstatically. 

"Sam. Anita is waiting…" she trailed off, but Sam shook his head slightly as he kissed her neck. "Wait. I'll be quick." He slowly began to trail kisses down to her collarbone and went slowly back to her lips. 

"I can never get enough of you." He whispered into her ear. "Me too." Then, she slowly placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, both were panting heavily. "Ooookay. We have to go, or Anita would throw a fit." Josie said, smiling at him dreamily. He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face. 

"You are so beautiful Josie Geller. I love you." He said with all his heart. She bit her lip, and kissed him softly. "Thank you. I love you too." They smiled at each other and leisurely walked out of her office. "It's about time you guys." Anita said, looking up from talking to Cynthia, another co-worker. 

"Sorry." Sam said sheepishly. Anita looked at Josie and nodded knowingly. "I think I know what happened. Sam, you have lipstick on you, and Josie, your lipstick's smeared." Josie covered her lips and looked at Sam. She laughed as she wiped Sam's mouth with her fingers. "Oh god! I'm sorry, honey." "It's okay. I'll wear this lipstick with pride." He said as he moved away from Josie's hand. 

"Sam!" she called out, laughing at Sam's silliness. "Come here! You have some tissue Cynthia?" Cynthia smiled at her and handed her a tissue. Sam walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Anita and Cynthia sighed as Josie began to lovingly wipe his mouth. He felt himself drowning in her eyes as he continued to hold her gaze. "Thanks." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome." She whispered and turned to Cynthia. 

"Sam, this is a friend of ours, Cynthia Frank." "Hi Cynthia." He greeted as he reached out to shake her hand. "Hiya Sam!" she said, smiling brightly. "Were going now." Anita said, pulling Josie with her. In time, Josie got his hand and pulled him with the two of them. "Bye Cindy!" Josie and Anita called out as Sam waved at her. Cynthia laughed as the three of them hurried towards the elevator.

* * * The three of them slowly went through the bustling pizza place, 'Guido's' which Josie said that was her favorite pizza restaurant. "I love it here." Josie said as they sat down with Sam beside her and Anita in front of them. "I've never been here before." Sam confessed as he got the menu from the middle of the table. 

"You don't know what your missing Sam." Anita said as she looked around the restaurant. "Okay. What do you guys want?" He asked, smiling at the two of them. "Hmm… Let's get the house special." Josie said, smiling at Sam. "Okay." Anita agreed and called the waiter. "Hi. May I take your order?" "Yes. We'll have the house special. Large. And three root beers." Sam said. 

"Be right back sir." The waiter said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's the friend you said was coming with us Sam?" "Well, I called him on the way here. He was in baseball practice when I went here, and he said that he'd be here immediately. Wait. There he is now." He pointed to the door and the two of them looked at the door. 

"Woah! He's hot!" Anita exclaimed as the man walked closer.  "Hi Adam." Sam said and gestured at the two of them. "This is my girlfriend, Josie Geller and this is our friend, Anita Brandt. This is Adam Christiansen." "Hi." Josie said as she extended her hand. "Hey Josie." "Hi Adam." Anita said, flirting. She extended her hand a moved over to have Adam sit beside her. 

"Great for you to come. I thought that I'm going to be the third wheel forever on this lunch date." Anita said as she smiled meaningfully at Adam. He smiled back. "Glad to be of service, madam." Josie looked at Sam and smiled. "Thank you for bringing Adam, Sam. He's right up Anita's alley." She commented as she snuggled in closer to Sam's embrace.

* * * "Thanks for lunch Sam." Anita said as they walked into the parking lot. "My pleasure." Sam answered. "I'll see you at school, Adam." "Wait. Can I be the one to bring Anita to her office? I really want to see where she works." Adam said, smiling at Anita. Anita looked at him in surprise. "That will be great Adam." She answered. Josie smiled. 

"Okay. I'll see you at work Anita. Great meeting you Adam." She said as the two of them walked towards Adam's car, talking animatedly. "Now, were alone!" Sam said as he opened the passenger door for her. He ran quickly to the other side ad got in. Josie looked at him. 

"You still have class, right?" "Not for another hour." "Hmm… what are you implying Mr. Coulson." "Nothing Ms. Geller. I just thought of going to some place quiet, and to kiss you for the rest of the afternoon. Well, for the rest of our lunch breaks anyway." He said, as he took her hand. 

"That sounds good. Where to?" "I don't know. How about the park?" "Going back to the scene of the crime, huh?" "Yes, exactly." Sam replied, looking in her eyes and saw his longing reflected in her blue ones. She nodded. "Let's go." Leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips, he started the ignition and went to the park.

* * * "I had fun, Sam." Josie murmured as Sam led her to her office. He closed the door and looked at her. "I had an amazing time." He replied. He sat on a chair and pulled Josie to sit on his lap. She laughed as she gingerly lowered herself. "Now, about Matt…." he started. "I'll talk to him." "He'll still be your date on the engagement party?" He asked jealously. "What are you talking about? No! You'll be my date." She said incredulously. She placed a kiss on his mouth.

"Okay…" He pulled her head towards his and kissed her sensually. "Ehem, ehem!" Josie looked up in surprise and saw Gus. She stood up and saw Sam do the same. 

"Gus! What are you doing here?" "I just came to give you this. Need it by five." Gus Strauss boomed as he placed the papers on her desk. "You must be Coulson." He said, extending his hand. "I'm Gus Strauss." Sam nodded. "Sam Coulson."

 "Now, Geller. Back to work. I'll see you later with those copies." With a curt nod in Sam's direction, he went out, shutting the door behind him. She looked at Sam and burst out laughing. "Oh God! I can't believe he saw us doing that." She exclaimed. "Doing what?" he asked pulling her closer. "Sam…" she protested, but came willingly to him. 

After kissing for a while, she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "You have to go to school." She said, smiling at him. "School? What's that?" Josie smiled and pulled him towards the door. "Go, go. Call me later." 

"Okay. But kiss me first." She kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll miss you Josie." "I'll miss you too." As she saw him ride the elevator, she closed the door and leaned against it. "I love you." She whispered before going back to her desk and started on her work.


	12. chapter twelve

Title: Bestfriends

Part Twelve: Please Understand

Author: Jaycee

"Hi. Matt. Yeah. It's Josie." Josie nervously twirled the phone cord around her finger that night as she listened to Matt talk. "I need to talk to you." "I think I know what you're going to say." He replied, somewhat coldly. "You do?" "Yeah. I heard about it from Scott Romano, a friend of mine at school. He said that Sam told him about his new girlfriend. And I can just bet my Mets baseball bat that Sam was talking about you." 

"Matt. I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it to you. I'm just so sorry." She said, hoping that he'd understand. "I just wished that you told me earlier Josie. I really like you. Hell! I think I'm falling in love with you." Josie sucked in a painful breath at his confession. 

"Matt. Please believe that I didn't mean to hurt you." She tried to explain, but it was as if she could hear him shaking his head at the other line. "I just can't believe that you would be in another relationship while you were supposed to be dating me. I thought you like me." He asked. "I do like you Matt, just not the way that you want me to like you. Please try to understand." 

"I want to believe you Josie. I really do. But, right now, I'm just too confused at what happened. And it's not just you. I mean Sam was in the relationship too, right? Why didn't he say anything? I thought he was supposed to be my friend." "He wanted to tell you, but I told him that I wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm really sorry Matt." she whispered. 

"Please. I want us to be friends again." She begged, but knowing that this is all her fault. "I don't know. I just need to distance myself from you guys for a while. You're the first woman that I ever really liked… loved even… and I guess…. I was expecting more from you. And Sam. God! He said that he's my friend… I just don't know what to believe in anymore." 

"Matt… please… let's talk about this." "I'm sorry Josie. I'll just call you later. Bye." And with that, she heard the phone click, signaling that Matt has already hanged up. She sighed dejectedly. "What am I going to do?" She looked at the phone and dialed a number.

* * * "Hello?" Sam said distractedly as he answered the phone while checking the quizzes that he has given this afternoon. "Sam?" He looked up from the papers as he heard Josie quietly said his name from the other line. "Josie? What's wrong honey?" he asked worriedly as he placed the papers in his suitcase. 

"I just talked to Matt." "What happened? Is he okay with this?" Silence. "Josie. I couldn't see you shaking or nodding your head." He gently reminded her. He heard her laugh softly. "Of course you can't." He smiled, but then he heard her sniffle.  

"Are you crying?" "No." she said unconvincingly. He shook his head. "Honey… what did he say?" "It's just that I think that he thinks that we betrayed him. He wouldn't believe that we didn't mean to hurt him." "Oh Josie. I'm so sorry. Maybe I should talk to him…" 

"No, don't. He's really mad at you. Saying that he doesn't think that you're a real friend since you didn't tell him immediately about this." "But, you wanted to be the one to tell him." "I know… it's just that he said… that he was falling for me." The last part was a whisper so he couldn't hear it. 

"What? Jos, I can't hear you. What did he say?" "He said that he was falling for me." Josie repeated, louder this time. Sam smiled. "Of course he is falling for you. Who wouldn't? You're a wonderful woman Josie… your sweet, kind…" 

"Stop it Sam!" But, he could hear the smile in her voice as she said it. "What are we going to do?" "We just have to give him some time honey. Losing you is a really bad experience to go through." He said sweetly. "Okay. Thank you Sam." "Your welcome, Josie." 

They were quiet for a while as he heard Josie move around in her apartment. "What are you doing?" "Looking for tissues." She replied as a matter-of-factly. "Okay." He said, chuckling a little. "What are you doing?" "Checking papers." "Oh, I'm sorry. I've disturbed you." "It's okay. But I really have to go now honey. This papers are giving me a headache." 

She laughed, and Sam sighed at the wonderful sound. "I love you Josie. Always." "And I love you. Go to work now. I'll see you later." "Okay Sam. Good night." "Sweet dreams my love." He whispered. "I know I will." She answered softly and hanged up. Sam smiled to himself as he placed the handset to the receiver thinking of the next time he'll see Josie again.

* * * Friday afternoon, Sam walked through the baseball field where Matt was coaching. Shielding his eyes from the glaring sun he called out, "Matt! Hey Matt!" Matt looked at him but pretended that he didn't hear him. Sam sighed in frustration and ran towards his friend. 

"Matt! Come on! Talk to me!" "Okay guys, now, it's all in the concentration. Keep your eye on the ball, then swing away." He said to his students as if he didn't see Sam. "Come on, Matt. I'm sorry for what happened. We didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Okay guys, now go to the pitcher's mound and play. I'll be with you in a while." And with that, he nodded to Sam to follow him to the bleachers. Sam sat down and looked at Matt. "Matt…" 

"Just shut up Sam. Now listen to me.  I have accepted that you're the one that Josie loves. But so help me God, if you do anything… anything at all to hurt her, your going to answer to me. I care about her too much to let anything bad happen to her. Understand?" Matt said in a clear, controlled voice. 

Sam nodded. "I wouldn't want to hurt Josie, Matt. I love her too much." He assured him, feeling happy that Matt has decided to accept all of this. "I know you do. You wouldn't be here if you don't love her. You wouldn't try to explain this to me if she doesn't mean a thing to you. And honestly, I've never seen you happier." Matt said, a half smile on his face. 

Sam reached out a hand. "Thanks Matt." Matt shook his hand. "Your welcome. How about you and I going out for a beer tonight?" "Your on!" And with that they both stood up and went into the middle of the field for a pick up game of baseball.


	13. chapter thirteen

Title: Best friends

Part Thirteen: Close to you

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the first chapters.

On a clear Saturday morning three weeks later, Josie walked through the throngs of busy high school kids trying to paint a mural for the Christmas festival at South Glen South. Sam called her last night and has invited her to help him in painting the mural. She eagerly agreed since she missed her boyfriend so much over the past few weeks since they've both been very busy. 

"Excuse me. Excuse me." She said self-consciously as she passed by group of beautiful girls. "Excuse me. Are you new here?" The tall brunette asked her. Josie looked at her in surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm not a student here." She answered. "Oh. We're sorry. You look like your sixteen or something. By the way, I'm Gibby. This is Kirsten, and this is Kristen." 

"Hi. I'm Josie Geller." She introduced her self as the three girls surrounded her. "What are you doing here, Josie." Kristen asked, twirling her hair on her finger. "I'm looking for Mr. Coulson. Have you…" "You're looking for Mr. 'Cool'–son?" Kristen exclaimed, looking at her excitedly. 

"Oh my gosh! Are you his girlfriend? When did the two of you meet?" Kristen said, clutching Josie's hand. "Um… is there a problem?" "We love Mr. Coulson! He's the best teacher we've ever had." Gibby explained. Josie smiled as the three girls started to tell her stories about Mr. 'Cool'–son. 

"Hi girls. I see you've met my girlfriend." Josie jumped as she heard Sam's voice near her ear. She turned around and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.  She heard the three girls swoon. "Hi Josie." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and barely whispered back. "Hi." She smiled at him softly as he turned back to the girls. 

"So, girls. Back to work." He said, smiling at them. "Yes Mr. 'Cool'-son." And with that, they waved goodbye and went back to the mural. They both laughed as soon as the three were out of earshot. 

"So, Mr. 'Cool'-son, where do you want me?" Sam laughed at his nickname and gestured towards the large mural at the middle of the vast snow-covered lawn. "Right there, Ms. Geller." And with that, she placed her hand on his outreached hand and entwined her fingers through his.

* * * "Here's a brush honey. Just dab a few green paint there, blue here, some red in the middle… and then, were all finished." Sam explained as Josie took an apron from her bag. "You ready to get messy?" He asked, seeing how adorable she looked in her baggy pants, blue shirt that brought out her eyes, her obviously been painted on apron, and the fact that her hair was swept up in a cute ponytail, exposing her long creamy neck that was begging to be kissed. 

He cleared his throat and tugged at the neckline of his shirt, feeling the temperature rising up again. Josie smiled at him and nodded eagerly. "Let's paint Sam." She said. For a while, they painted seriously, doing the job quickly, and Sam could see that Josie was determined to finish the mural. Peeking at her at the corner of his eye, he decided to have some fun. 

Moving closer towards Josie, he 'accidentally' brushed her forearm with red paint. "Oops. I'm sorry." He said, his voice anything but repentant. Josie looked up at him in surprise and smiled. "Two can play at that game, Mr. Coulson." She exclaimed as she brushed his cheek with green paint. He laughed and moved towards her to brush blue paint on her cheek. 

The innocent dabbing turned out to be a full pledged paint war between the two. A few minutes later, they were sitting down on the ground, still painting each other. Sam looked up and saw that the students were gone. Josie looked around too and laughed. 

"I guess, seeing that their teacher was now goofing off, they decided that they can get out of this too." She explained as she painted his forehead white. "That is the last straw Ms. Geller!" Josie looked at him, understanding dawning on her face. 

With that, she stood up and ran across the lawn. Sam chased her, and since he had experience in chasing opponents on ice, he caught her almost immediately and tackled her down on the snow. Josie looked up at him, laughing uncontrollably. 

She let go of her paintbrush and tried to wiggle out of his weight. Sam was laughing too, and threw his paintbrush across the lawn. "Okay. Okay. I give up." She said, trying to sit up. But, he wouldn't relent, keeping her lying on the ground with half of his body lying on top of hers. "How can I believe you? You said that a million times before but you never did stop painting me." He teased, smiling crookedly. 

"I promise. I won't paint you again." She said earnestly. "Okay. I believe you." He said as he began to wipe off some of the paint on her face. Suddenly her smile began to fade away, and Sam understood why. He became aware of why she suddenly looked like that. 

They were in a compromising position, and Sam didn't know how he could deal with his self-control now. The lawn was virtually empty, and he knew that no one would ever see them if they just walked by. He acted on his yearning for her and gently lowered his lips against her. 

Again and again, he delved into her mouth, knowing that he can never get enough of her. He heard her moan as he began to run his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he went in deeper and deeper. He trembled as she responded with just the same passion that he was feeling right now. 

As their lips parted painfully, he rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you." He whispered as an explanation. She nodded understandingly and pulled his head down. "I missed you too. You don't know how much." "I know that we haven't been out that much. I've been so busy, with this Christmas Festival coming up and all. I'm sorry." She shook her head. 

"I understand. I don't blame you. I've been busy too." Sam chuckled. "Listen to us. It was like we didn't talk on the phone last night." Josie giggled. "But that was different. We talk, but we never see each other much. I missed kissing you." She confessed, blushing. "I love it when you blush." He complimented, rubbing her cheek gently. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"Kissing in the middle of a snow covered lawn. Yet another first for us, Ms. Geller." He commented as he bent down to kiss her again. Dropping kisses on her neck was heaven. "Sam… Mmm-hmm…" she whispered. Ever sensitive to her needs, Sam gently released her and looked into her eyes. "Even if I love kissing you on the snow… I'm kinda getting cold." She said, smiling sheepishly. 

Sam nodded and stood up. "Let's go and finish this someplace else." He reached out a hand and helped her up. "How did you get here?" " I had Rob drop me off." He nodded as he led her to his Jetta. "Where to?" she asked. "Where do you want to go?" "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." She answered sweetly. Sam smiled and went to kiss her as she sat on the passenger seat. "That's sweet." She smiled. "Come on. Get in. It's freezing out there." 

As Sam started the ignition, he looked at her. "I don't know about you. But, I don't really think that it's cold." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Josie lightly swatted his arm. "Sam!" Sam pouted and rubbed his arm theatrically. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Nothing!" 

And with that, she rubbed his arm. Sam was glad that he was sitting down since with that affectionate gesture of hers, he was sure that he could have fallen on her feet. "Thank you. That feels really good." "Your welcome." She kissed him on the lips. "Let's go." He nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * * "I can't believe that there's going to be a party here in my house in just a matter of two days!" Josie exclaimed as she, Sam, Joanah, Mike and Matt decorated her house for Joanah and Mike's engagement party taking place on Saturday evening, Christmas Eve. Joanah laughed as she placed a mistletoe on every place that she could find. 

"Honey, isn't that too much mistletoes?" Mike asked, as he hanged up the lights with the help of Sam and Matt. Joanah met Josie's eye and wink mischievously. "It was Josie's idea." She kidded, laughing as her friend blushed. "It was not! It was a 'Joanah' original idea! I just told her to put one on each of the doorways." She protested as she went to the kitchen to get them hot chocolate. 

"What are you doing there Josie?" Matt called out. "Getting you guys some hot chocolate." She replied. "Ooh! Thanks!" Mike called out. "Need help, honey?" Sam called out. An idea began to form in her head. "Actually yes!" she replied. "Go on Sam. We'll be fine." She heard Joanah say. 

A few seconds later, Sam was behind her, peering over her shoulder. "So where do you need me?" Josie shook her head and placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him through the back door, out to the patio. "Jo-Josie? What are you doing?" he asked. "I don't really need your help. It's just that I missed you." "We're in the same room honey. How can you miss me?" "Its not the same." 

With that she gently kissed him on the lips and slowly trailed kisses to his jaw down to the side of his neck. "You know, Sam… this is not me…" she said in between kisses. "I know. But, I think I like this new attitude of yours. Surprising, yes, but, I find it really fun." He replied, as he gently rubbed her back. 

She was surprised when Sam gently pulled away from her and carried her towards the lounge chair beside the door. She gently pulled Sam towards her, loving the way his weight feels on top of her body. He looked at her lovingly, brushing the hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful." He said breathlessly. 

She bit her lip as she felt tears fall down her face. "Thank you so much Sam. You make me feel so beautiful… whenever I'm in your arms, I know that I'm safe." She pulled him closer and moved slightly to the side of the lounge chair to make room for him. He lay beside her and urged her to lie on her side and face away from him. 

He then lovingly snaked his arms around her waist, so that he's spooned behind her, and pulled her closer. She breathed in his fresh soapy smell and felt him nuzzle her neck. "You are beautiful Josie. You're the most amazing woman that I've ever met. And I promise you that nothing in this world will ever bring you harm as long as I'm around." He whispered. 

"I love you so much, Samuel James Coulson." She whispered as she felt her eyes flutter shut. The air out at the patio is so nippy, and the way Sam's arms felt around her, knowing that he's there to protect her, made her feel safer than she ever felt before. 

"And I love you, Josephine Geller." And she knew that he too was falling asleep. The last thing on her mind before she completely fell asleep was that their friends were probably waiting for their hot chocolate and that they were out here on the patio, sleeping.

* * * Sam woke up a few hours later. Looking around, he saw that it was nighttime. He was surprised to see that there's a blanket covering the two of them. He looked at Josie and saw her sleeping peacefully, with a serene smile on her face. He looked at his watch carefully so that he wouldn't wake Josie up, he realized that it's already half past seven. 

He felt Josie move so he tightened his arms around her. "Morning sunshine!" he whispered and felt her giggle. "I can't believe we slept out here." She said as she turned to face him. "This is a crazy situation. But, it feels really good to hold you in my arms." He said, grazing her cheek. 

"It feels really good to be in your arms Sam." She replied as she moved in to kiss him. He accepted the kiss as she gently moved to be on top of him. He suddenly felt like he was falling… and he didn't know if it was because of the kiss or something. He pulled away abruptly and said, "Jos! I'm going to fall!" Josie laughed and quickly stood up.

 "Come on! Let's go in." he nodded and took her hand as they went in the house. "Wonder where they are?" he asked. "Oh look Sam! They left us a package!" Josie exclaimed as he saw a box in the middle of the kitchen table. He took the note taped on top of the package and gave it to Josie to read. 

"It's Chinese food, Jos!" he exclaimed as he breathed in the wonderful aroma of fried noodles and pork. "What does the note say?" he asked as he stood behind Josie and hugged her from behind. Josie cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

_Our dearest Sam and Josie,_

_We waited for our hot chocolate for about ten minutes, by then, Mike noticed that the kitchen was really quiet. So, the three of us decided to check up on you guys. _

_Imagine our surprise when we saw you guys sleeping at the patio, squeezed in a small lounge chair, with Sam's arms around you, Josie! It was freezing cold, but it looks like neither one of you feels that. _

_We laughed at first, of course, I mean, Josie's bedroom was right around the corner right? But, after a while, we just stared at the two of you, and it became obvious that the reason you guys didn't notice the cold was that you were in the warmth of each other's arms. _

_What we witnessed on the lounge chair, was one of the sweetest things that we have ever seen. You two obviously are meant for each other. We wish that you guys will remain intact for a long, long time… never let go of each other, true love comes in your life very rarely… never let it go._

_Now, since we know that you two are going to be hungry when you wake up, we bought you Chinese food. Enjoy the rest of the night and we'll just continue the decoration tomorrow, okay?_

_Lots of love,_

_Joanah, Mike, and Matt_

Josie sighed and melted into Sam's arms as they re-read the letter again. "Those guys are so sweet!" She said as Sam made her face him. "They're right, you know. We're meant for each other." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "I agree." She whispered back. "Let's eat?" "Yeah." He answered as they went to the kitchen table and fixed dinner.

* * * Josie sneaked a peek at Sam while he ate. She wondered if he feels like tonight is the night. She certainly feels that way. "Um… Sam…" He looked up and smiled. "Yes, honey?" She giggled, "I love it when you call me honey." "I love it when I call you honey." He replied. Josie blushed as her thoughts began to play in her head. 

"I've been thinking…" "Of what, honey?" he asked, taking a bite of his pork. Suddenly, an old love song began playing on the radio, which she has turned on earlier. She met Sam's eyes and saw him stand up and walk slowly towards her. "Wanna dance?" She nodded and melted in his arms as they began to dance around the room, just as they did that night at the park. 

_Close to You_

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

"I don't know what I would do if I lose you, Josie." Sam whispered as they waltzed around the room. "You're never gonna know what that feels, Sam." She promised as she nuzzled against his chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much." He whispered.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon-dust_

_In your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

"I love you too." She whispered before Sam kissed her.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

She sighed as the kiss became deeper and deeper, when they parted; she looked up at him in awe. "Wow…" she said, grabbing his arms for support for she felt weak in the knees.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon-dust_

_In your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Sam looked at her, his senses still reeling over the intense kiss that they just shared. Looking at Josie right now, he thought that he's never seen her more beautiful. The dim light from the kitchen framed gave her face a lovely glow, and the look in her eyes was filled with such desire that he's never seen until now.

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you_

_(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you_

_(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you_

_(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you_

Sam slowly brought the two of them to a stop as the song slowly faded and a fast tune took place. He walked over to the radio and turned it off. Josie sat on the loveseat and gestured for Sam to sit beside her. Facing her, he gently grazed her cheek and gently outlined her lips. "I love you Sam." She whispered and leaned over to kiss him. 

He slowly lied down on the seat and let Josie lie on top of him. She started to place soft kisses on his neck while he was softly groaning her name. He became impatient and placed his hands through Josie's hair and brought his lips to hers, kissing her with such ardor that he never knew he had. He gently began to sit up, his lips still on Josie and began to lie her down. "Sam…" she whispered in the middle of their passionate kisses. "Hmm…" 

"I'm…" Josie kissed his lips before he went down to her neck. "Ready." Sam stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Sam nodded and gently carried her into his arms and into the room. She sighed blissfully, knowing that she'll remember this night for the rest of her life.


	14. chapter fourteen

Title: Best friends

Part Fourteen: Morning after

Author: Jaycee

Sam opened his eyes slowly as the bright sunlight passed through Josie's windows, creating a halo of rainbow lights around the room. He felt Josie stir and slowly turn around to face him. "Morning honey." He greeted as she smiled sleepily at him and stretched like a cat. 

"Mmm… morning honey." She whispered as she snuggled in closer to his embrace. "Last night was beautiful, Josie." She smiled as she remembered the night before. "Just what I imagined my first time to be." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered, as he nuzzled her neck. Josie giggled. "That tickles Sam." He laughed and dragged his lips away from her neck and looked into her eyes. "It does?" "Yes."

"Well, if that tickles… how about this?" And with that, he started to tickle her belly. Josie squealed and tried to slap his hands away. "Stop it!" she shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. Knowing that he wouldn't stop for a while, she started to retaliate. 

Unfortunately for him, he was very ticklish. A few minutes later, they were lying down, both breathing heavily from their tickle fight. Josie looked at him, smiling happily. Sam moved in to kiss her thoroughly. They parted for breath, and as he moved in for more, they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh man!" he exclaimed. He looked at Josie and continued to nuzzle her neck. 

"It'll go away. Just ignore them." Josie nodded and reveled on the feel of Sam's lips on her neck. He started to kiss her slowly down to her collarbone. They heard insistent knocking. "Damn!" he swore on her neck, making Josie laugh. "Sam. It must be important." He nodded reluctantly and began to stand up. Putting on his boxer shorts and his shirt, he went to the front door. 

"Woah! What are you doing here?" Rob Geller exclaimed, looking at Sam, taking in his obviously been slept in hair, and the fact that his only wearing his boxer shorts and a shirt. "Hey Rob…" he answered, smiling nervously at Josie's brother. "Oh my god!" 

Sam heard a woman squeal and behind Rob, he saw Joanah with Mike and Matt in tow. "You spent the night?" she asked running into the house with a bag of decorations on hand. "Obviously." Rob said as he shook Sam's hand. "Hey man!" Mike said as he passed by, behind him was Matt carrying a small Christmas tree. 

"Sam… honey. Who's there?" Josie called out, coming out of the room in her bathrobe. Rob whistled. "Hello Josephine!" he called out. Josie covered her mouth with her hand as she looked in surprise at her friends. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she walked towards Sam. "Decorate!" Matt said, looking appreciatively at Josie. Sam saw this and protectively wrapped his arms around Josie. Josie smiled up at him and tightened her belt. 

"Okay guys. You go to the patio and start decorating, and there's food on the fridge so help yourselves." She said hurriedly, as she started to pull Sam towards her bedroom. "Okay. Just be out here in due time okay. Don't stay in there too long." Joanah teased as Josie and Sam blushed furiously. Sam nodded. "Okay see you in a few." 

With that, he followed Josie into her room. He hurriedly closed the door and pulled Josie to him in a fierce embrace. Bracing her against the door, he kissed her over and over, feeding his hunger, as if he hasn't seen her for months. They parted for a while then they would kiss again, again and again. "Sam…" she whispered in between kisses. 

"What?" he asked gently. "Um…" she pointed to the bed. They both laughed and he gently carried her to the bed, ravishing her with love, completely forgetting that their friends are out at the patio waiting for them.

* * * It was close to nighttime when Josie hanged up the last of the lights.  "We're finished!" she called out. "Okay. Mike, sweetie, turn on the lights!" Joanah said stepping back as the lights lit up. They stared in awe as the patio was transformed into a wonderful Christmas land. 

Small Christmas trees were placed in different places around the patio, and against the white snow, the different colored lights looks incredible. She felt Sam hug her from behind as she leaned against him. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "It is." She looked into his eyes and realized that he's looking at her. She blushed as she realized whom he was talking about. 

"Okay. As celebration, let's go out and eat!" Matt said. "That's a great idea!" Rob exclaimed, lounging on a chair. "That'll be great!" Sam said. "Where to?" Mike asked. "To _Luigi's_?" Josie suggested. "Fabulous!" Joanah exclaimed. Getting their coats, the six friends went to their respective cars and went to _Luigi's_.


	15. chapter fifteen

Title: Best friends

Part Fifteen: The Party

Author: Jaycee

Josie gently brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down and curled it on the end to frame her face. The party was going to start in thirty minutes, and Joanah and Mike were already in the kitchen, fixing everything up. She stepped into her pale orange biased-dress and put on her white cardigan.

 She learned that orange was Sam's favorite color so she decided to wear that dress tonight, to just see how his eyes would lit up when he realized that she's wearing his favorite color. She heard a knock on the door, so she quickly put on her sandals and answered the door. "Sweetie! You look wonderful!" Josie exclaimed as she looked at Joanah's blue green dress, which hugged her body perfectly. 

"Thank you. You look great too. Isn't orange Sam's favorite color?" She asked as she stepped into the room and looked at the mirror. "Yup! That's why I chose it." Josie said, smiling brightly. "Josie. I'm so happy for you. I know that you really love Sam and that he really loves you. And after his episode with Lara, he deserves you." Joanah said as she sat on the bed and gestured for Josie to do the same. 

"Thanks Joey. I am happy. I've never been happier in my entire life." She replied as she leaned over to give her friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Joey!" she whispered. "I'm so happy for me too." She said, laughing at their silliness since it was obvious that they were becoming teary eyed. Josie gently pulled away from her friend and got tissues from her dresser. 

"Here Joey." She handed her one and they started to carefully wipe their eyes. "Be careful with the makeup." Joanah reminded the two of them. "Are the guests out there already?" Josie asked as she walked to the mirror and fixed herself to be sure that she looked okay. Joanah nodded. "Let's go?" She asked opening the door. "Okay." Joanah agreed as they walked out of the room.

* * * "So, how does it feel like to be an engaged man?" Sam asked Michael as they stood at the bar, sipping beer. "Great Sam! I never felt happier in my entire life!" Mike exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. Sam smiled and stared at his friend, thinking of whom he sounds like… who looks like. Then Sam chuckled. Mike reminded him of himself! 

"What's so funny honey?" He smiled as he recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Josie smiling at him. He felt his heart stop as he looked at her. He knew that she would be beautiful, but… wow! She looked absolutely breathtaking! "You look…" 

Josie smiled shyly. "What?" "Stunning. Amazing. Wonderful. Breathtakingly beautiful." He sputtered out, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Joanah laughed as she hugged her fiancé. "Typical English teacher response." She commented. 

Josie blushed. "You look amazing Sam." Sam looked down at himself, wearing the pale blue silk shirt that Josie gave him, and a pair of black dress pants. "I'm glad you like the shirt." Josie laughed as she hugged him. He gently squeezed her and whispered, "Its my most favorite shirt. I love you." 

She pulled away from him whispered back, "I love you too." Sam sighed, he loves it whenever she says those words to him. "You're wearing my favorite color. I like the color and everything, but I never thought that orange would look as good as it does now." She laughed at that. 

"I'm glad you like it Sam. I chose this dress for you." They heard someone clear his throat. "Are you the ones who are getting married?" He turned around and saw Matt, smiling amusedly. "What?" Sam asked, never letting go of Josie as she slowly turned around to face Matt. 

"Nothing. Nothing." He replied as he went over to greet Joanah and Mike. "Getting married. That sounds good." She said as they walked over to the sofa and sat down. "It does?" he asked. "Yes. I could never think of anybody else to spend the rest of my life with." She said, as she moved closer to him. Sam smiled at this and gently patted the pocket of his pants, feeling the ring box. "I couldn't agree more." He replied as he gently placed a kiss on Josie's mouth.

* * * The party was a success. Josie looked around and saw nothing but smiling faces, all happy for Mike and Joanah. She took a sip of her champagne and smiled at Sam, who was looking so happy that night. He smiled back and snaked his arm around her waist. She expected him to like the way she looked tonight… since that was her intention. 

But his reaction to her… was just priceless! He made her feel so beautiful… and he treats her like a queen, something that she never felt before. And what she said earlier about her wanting to marry Sam was true. Meeting Sam… loving him… him loving her back… was just the most amazing feeling in the entire world. 

And she wanted to feel that way for the rest of her life, and she knew that he would never ever do anything to hurt her. She trusted him to do that… and she knew that she is in good hands. Matt then went to the middle of the room, holding up a glass of champagne. He was assigned to be the impromptu emcee for the night. "Now, let's hear from the best man, Sam Coulson." Sam went to the middle of the room and began to speak. 

_" I've known Mike since I was eight. He was a new kid in second grade and he quickly became my best friend. I met Joanah on my freshman year in high school. I guess the first time these two met, sparks flew. I was there when they went on their first date, since Mike here, insisted for me to come saying that he's too nervous." _

Laughter filled the air as Mike blushed and received a kiss from Joanah. Sam waved sheepishly at Mike and continued. _"I know Mike. He's this strong guy that never lets anybody see the real him. He keeps everything inside… never letting anybody get too close. But then, Joanah came along, and she changed all that. Joanah was really good for him. Seeing this two together, looking at them, everything just seemed to click. And I'm so happy for them that they found each other. They're obviously meant for each other. I wish them a life filled with happiness… and babies! I love you guys, and I wish you al the best. I would like to propose a toast, for the future Mr. And Mrs. Michael Richards!" _

And with that everybody raised his or her glasses. Sam went back to Josie's side and she rewarded him with a smile. "That was beautiful Sam." "Thanks." And she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, I would like to call on the maid-of-honor, Josie Geller." Josie smiled and went to the middle of the room, carrying her champagne glass. 

_"I met Mike and Joanah when I was a junior in high school. They were so kind to me, letting me into their group even though they didn't really know me. They were together when I met them, and now, when I came back into their lives, they still accepted me into their group, never once making me feel uncomfortable. Looking at them now, I've never seen them look happier… so complete. And it makes me want to get married too!"_

****

Josie laughed and the others joined in. She looked at Sam and was surprised to see him looking so serious. _"So… I would like to make a toast for my best friends, Joanah and Mike. May you two have a lifetime of happiness with each other… and I promise that I would be here for you guys at every step of the way as you go through this wonderful journey. I love you guys!" _

Everybody raised his or her glasses and Joanah and Michael's thank you speech followed Josie's speech. After the speech, Mike smiled and said, "Let's have fun!" Then, somebody turned on the stereo, and the room was filled with a popular fast tune. Josie walked over to where Sam is and linked her arm through his. 

"Honey, what is with the serious face?" Sam looked at her and smiled. "Serious? What serious face?" He ran a hand through his hair in what Josie knew as a nervous gesture of his. "You know, the way you looked like while I was saying my speech." She explained, smoothing out his hair. 

"You look so nervous, are you okay?" "Yes, yes I am." He answered and snaked his arms around her waist for a loose hug. He bent down and rubbed their noses together. "Hey guys! Two minutes till Christmas!" Matt shouted from the bar. "Our first Christmas together." Josie whispered, smiling affectionately at Sam. 

"It feels good doesn't it? And we'll have more Christmases in the coming years." He whispered back, gently grazing her cheek. "I love you Sam Coulson." "And I love you Josie Geller." He gently lowered his lips and kissed her slowly. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Merry Christmas everybody!" Their friends shouted. 

Josie looked up to Sam, "Merry Christmas Sam." "Merry Christmas Josie." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Merry Christmas sweeties!" Joanah said as she gathered the two of them into a three-way hug. "Merry Christmas Joey!" They both exclaimed and kissed her on both of her cheeks. Christmas greetings were said all around and the party continued until 2 a.m.

* * * Sam led the guests to the door as the party ended. The party was successful as he looked at Joanah and Michael standing before the bar, hugging and kissing each other. He felt Josie's arms hug him from behind so he turned around. "Did you have fun?" he asked as he braced her against the closed door. "Loads." She said happily. 

"Good." Then, he kissed her deeply, loving the sounds of her breathless sighs when their lips parted. "Guys. Guys." Sam dragged his lips away from Josie's reluctantly and they both saw Joanah and Michael looking at them with understanding smiles on their faces. "We'll be going now, okay. We'll help you clean up later. I'm really tired. Is that okay?" Mike asked as he slowly led his fiancée to the door. Josie moved out of the way, leaning against Sam. 

"That's okay you guys. I'll see you two later." Josie said, smiling at her friends. "Sam, where are you staying tonight?" Joanah asked. "Um… I think I'll be going ho…" "He'll be staying here. Actually, Sam will be living here from now on." Josie said clearly, intertwining her fingers through his. Sam looked at her in surprise. He knew that they are sleeping together already, but he wasn't expecting this. 

Joanah nodded and smiled, "That's great, sweeties. Merry Christmas."  And the two of them went out. Sam looked at her. "Are you sure honey? I know that we've gone to the next level, but are you ready for me to move in here with you?" Josie just nodded and smiled, and began to pull him to the bedroom. "I'm ready." She assured him before she closed the door behind them.

* * * Josie woke up the next morning and was surprised to see that Sam wasn't beside her. She slowly sat up, looking for Sam. "Sam, honey, where are you?" She stood up and securely wrapped the blanket around her body like a toga. She smelled something cooking, so she went to the kitchen. 

She saw Sam, standing over the stove, shirtless and wearing his pants from the night before. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, beautiful." He said as he flipped the pancake on the pan. "Merry Christmas to you too, my love. You can cook? I didn't know that." She commented as she poured them some coffee. 

"I'm a man of many talents. Woah!" She heard Sam exclaim. She turned around and saw him gaping at her. "What?" He walked towards her and kissed her thoroughly. "What was that for?" she asked as they parted. "You just look so damn sexy in that toga of yours." He confessed as he began kissing her neck. 

Josie sighed at the heavenly feel of his lips. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him on the lips. They parted and he rubbed their noses together just like he did last night. She sat down as Sam began to serve her pancakes, laddered with butter and syrup. 

She took a bite. "Mmm-hmm…. This tastes great Sam. My compliments to the chef." She complimented. "Thank you. Thank you." He said as he sat down beside her. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Great. And you?" "One of the best sleeps I have ever, ever had." He said as he reached out to take her hand.

 "What do you want to do today?" Josie smiled mischievously. "I don't know. Open our presents, make love, call Joey, Mike and Matt so that we could clean the house, make love, and clean the house…. And then…." "Make love! That's a great to do list you got there, Ms. Geller." Sam finished, chuckling. 

"That's right! I'm glad that you approve Mr. Coulson." They finished the meal in silence, and then, he stood up and reached out a hand. "So, you ready for your gift, Ms. Geller?" Sam asked as he led her to the Christmas tree in her living room. "Yes. I'm ready!" They sat down in front of the Christmas tree and exchanged presents. 

"So, who should go first?" she asked, smiling at him as she fingered the blue velvet box on her hand. "You first." He said as he sat closer to her. She nodded and gently took off the ribbon and opened it slowly. Inside was a gold necklace, with a small heart locket as a pendant. "Sam… its beautiful." She whispered. "Wait. You haven't looked at the back yet." He said. She looked at him and slowly turned the heart over. 

At the back, it read, "**_Yours forever, Sam._**" 

Josie felt tears come down on her face as she leaned over and kissed Sam deeply. "I love you Sam. Thank you so much." Sam smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. Now, open it." She nodded and opened it to see a mini picture of the two of them placed inside the heart. "This is so beautiful, thank you." She whispered, smiling at him. 

"Let me help you put it on." With that, he took the necklace from her hand and told her to pull her hair up. She did as he told, and waited for him to clasp the necklace. She expected him to return back to his seat, but instead, he began to nuzzle her neck. Josie sighed as he gently made his way down to the sensitive part of her neck. 

"Sam… you're not… playing fair…" "What do you mean?" he whispered. "I opened… my… present… but… you still haven't opened yours…" she said breathlessly. "Oh yeah…" he replied as he reluctantly went back to his seat. 

* * * Sam smiled at Josie as he opened his present. He was amazed at her reaction to his gift. 'If this is how she would react to a necklace… I wonder how she would feel when I ask her to marry me?' he mused as he looked down at the box. It's a book. But now just any other book. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. 

"Josie… this is the first ever printed edition of 'To Kill A Mockingbird'." He exclaimed as he gingerly opened the book. "Yeah. I got it from a friend of mine at the office. She's has a book review column so she knows where to get the first editions of certain books. I know how much you loved that book… so I got it for you." She explained as she played with her necklace. 

"That must have been so hard." He said as he carefully placed the book beside him and moved closer to her. She smiled seductively and playfully moved away. "Nothing's too hard for the love of my life." She said. 

"Is that so?" "Yes…" by then, she has stopped moving and gently eased herself down on the floor as she let him lie on top of her. He kissed her deeply, expressing all his love for her that words can never convey. She moaned as he ran his hands all over body and delved in deeper into her mouth. 

As they pulled apart, he smiled impishly at her. "Why don't we do one of the things in your to do list?" "What is that Sam? Call our friends?" "Nope." And with that, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Josie squealed in laughter as he closed the door with his butt and threw her onto the bed, quickly taking off her toga and his pants, and made love to her over and over again.


	16. chapter sixteen

Title: Best Friends

Part Sixteen: Disaster

Author: Jaycee

Don't forget to read and review people!

Sam nervously smoothed out his hair as he walked up the door of his apartment. Josie has allowed him to live in her house, but he didn't vacate his apartment just yet. He needed it to be the place where he'll be asking Josie to marry him. He looked around mentally checking the place out to see if all his decoration is in place. 

He smiled as he took in the rose petals scattered all over the room, the scented candles that served as lights for the occasion. "Okay. Tonight is the night, Coulson. You can do this. You will ask her to marry you." He said out aloud, breathing deeply before opening the door. "He… Lara! What are you doing here?" 

Lara just smiled and walk into the apartment and closed the door silently. "Sam… I just came here to talk to you." She said as she sat down on his sofa. "Lara. You have to go. Josie is coming tonight." He said as he checked his watch. "Please sit down beside me Sam. We really need to talk.  We parted in such a bad way…" Sam sighed. "Okay. But just for a while." He sat down and looked at her. 

To his surprise, she suddenly lunged towards him and kissed him. He tried to push her away. "Lara… stop it." She moaned and placed her hands on his chest. Sam sighed as he lost himself in her kiss. He had forgotten how it felt to kiss Lara. Her kiss had the amount of forcefulness that was so intense and yet, so seductive at the same time that anyone could get lost into. 

He ran his fingers through her hair and softly eased her back onto the sofa. She pulled away slightly, and smiled seductively at him. He didn't hesitate as he gently placed his body on top of her and kissed her again and again. He kissed her jaw and down to her neck. Lara sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head down to her neck for him to continue kissing her. 

"Oh god…. I missed you so much Sam." "I missed you too…" he whispered against her neck. "So… this must mean that things are over with Josie." Sam stopped as he remembered Josie. He sat up and looked at Lara in surprise. "No…" he said. "I guess it is over." Sam looked at his doorway and saw Josie, tears falling down her face.

* * * Josie furiously wiped away her tears as she looked at Sam. She was so excited to have dinner with him tonight in his apartment, because he said that he has a surprise for her. She looked around the room, taking in the romantic setting that he has set up. The thoughts that Sam was going to ask her to marry him flew out of the window. 

Seeing Sam kissing Lara in such a passionate way was the most painful thing that ever happened to her… worse than what happened with Billy Prince.  "Goodbye Sam." She said as she turned around and walked out of the door.

* * * "Josie! No! I'm sorry." Sam stood up and saw Lara jumping to her feet and smoothed out her suit as if nothing happened. "So, I guess I'll be going_ now." She said as she walked to the door. "My job here is finished." "What? What job are you talking about?" He asked, a sick feeling starting to form in his stomach. _

"You can't seriously think that I wanted to get back with you, huh Sam? You can't seriously think that I'm still in love with you and that I miss you. That thing with us is all over." "You mean this is all a set up." He said slowly. "Yes. I was going to call Josie before we have sex, since I know that I can seduce you in going to the bedroom with me, so that she'd see what an ass she has for a boyfriend. But, just my luck, you made it all easier for me by inviting her over tonight. Goodbye Sam. Good riddance!" And with that she smiled evilly at him and walked out of the apartment. 

Sam stared at her for a moment and sunk into his recliner, placing his head onto his hands. "Oh god! Josie!" And with that, he got up and ran after Josie. He got into his Jetta and went to her house and saw that all of the lights are out. He knocked at the door and listened in for footsteps. Nothing. He sighed in frustration and walked back to his Jetta.

* * * "Oh Sam. Why did you have to do that to me?" Josie asked herself as she walked through the park. She told herself that she wouldn't go here since this place has so many memories of Sam, but her feet was a different story. She breathed in a painful breath as she sat down on the bench that they always sat on. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob in earnest. 

She groped for her bag for tissues when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Josie." She turned around and saw Sam standing behind her. She stood up abruptly and began to walk away. "Josie. Please. Wait!" His voice tugged at her heartstrings, so she stopped, albeit reluctantly. She turned around slowly, keeping her eyes downward for if she looked into his warm green eyes, she would break down. "Josie. Please, listen to me." He begged and gently placed his fingers on her chin and made her look at him. 

She pushed his hand away and stared at him. "What? Why should I listen to you? I saw everything. From the first kiss to the "I missed you too" declaration of yours." She said sarcastically as she turned around and started to walk back to her car. "Josie… it's not what you think." 

And with that, he ran ahead of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from walking. "Please, Josie. Listen to me. I'm so sorry… I wasn't even thinking." "No, you weren't. Didn't it even occur to you that I would be coming tonight to have dinner with you? Or did you really plan that thing with Lara so that you could break things up with me?" She said, her heart burning. 

She clutched at her chest as she felt a sharp pain. 'My heart is breaking. It's literally breaking.' She thought to herself. 'Oh god! I can't breathe. I need to get out of here.' Pushing Sam away, she got into her car. Sam was too fast for her so he held the door before she got the chance to close it. "Josie, please. Let me talk. Lara came… she said she wanted to talk… but then she started to kiss me… I got swept away… I know that what I did was wrong, but please… forgive me. You're the one I love…"

"Shut up Sam!" He visibly flinched at what she said, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to make him feel the pain that she was feeling right now. "Swept away? Swept away? God Sam! That is the most pathetic thing I have ever, ever heard. So, you mean, every time I see you kiss another woman, I would just let it go since you were swept away. What do you think of me? I know that I'm new with this relationship stuff… but please… don't make me look like an imbecile." She tried to close the door, but his grip was too tight. 

"Let go Sam!" she cried, but he wouldn't. She looked at him, and felt her tears threatening to fall. "Please. Just let it go." She repeated. "Josie please. Don't do this. I love you." With that, Josie couldn't hold it back anymore. She rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

* * * Sam looked at Josie, his heart breaking at the sight. 'I did this. She's crying because of me.' He gently pushed her over to the side of the seat so he could sit beside her. She nodded and moved over. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Josie. I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry." It seemed like eternity, as he sat there holding Josie in his arms as she cried. He was crying too, he realized as he touched his cheek. 

Josie gently sat up straight and met his eyes. "Sam. I'm sorry, but, I don't think that we should continue this anymore." "Why? Please Jos. Don't do this. I'm sorry. I screwed up but I promise, I'll make it up to you. Please." Sam's heart fell as she shook her head. 

"No. I just can't imagine me being in a relationship where I have to worry that if you see Lara again, you might kiss her and more, and then realize that I'm not the one for you. I don't want to go through that much pain anymore… just like the pain that I'm feeling right now. Please. I need to think about this." "Josie. No. Please." Josie gently gestured for him to stand up. 

"Honey. No… let's talk about this." She shook her head so he stood up and got out of the car. "Goodbye Sam." She whispered as she closed the door and drove off. Sam stared at her car as she slowly made her way out of the park. He then sat down on the snow-covered ground and cried, until he has no tears left. "I love you Josie." He whispered, knowing that he lost her because of his own stupidity.

* * * Josie looked at her rearview mirror as she saw Sam slowly lowered himself to the ground and placed his head on his hands. She knows that he's crying, just as she was right now. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I just don't know if I can trust you again." She stared at the mirror while she was driving, fighting the urge to run back to Sam… to feel his arms around her… to have him kiss her again and again… 

"Stop it Josie!" she scolded herself. She turned a corner and that was when the image of Sam was gone from her mirror. "I love you Sam. I'll always will." She whispered as she furiously brushed away her tears.

* * * The next two weeks were torture for Sam. He couldn't eat… he couldn't sleep. New year's day was such a lonely time for him, as he looked at couples down the street kissing each other and greeting each other a happy new year. He missed Josie terribly as the days pass him by. 

It was like he was in a soap opera… losing the love of his life to a bitch that never did love him ever. He hasn't talked to his friends for ages… and he knew that they must have been wondering what happened to him and Josie. "I have to get out of his house." With that, he stood up and went to the park for a jog.

* * * Two weeks later, Josie woke up from a terrible dream. It was the same dream that she was having ever since the day that they broke up. Sam was calling her… begging for her to forgive him… to accept him back. And every time that she would say that she does forgive him, Lara would suddenly come out of nowhere, then she and Sam would kiss, again and again just like what they did that day in his apartment. 

She would then wake up, with tears on her face. "Damn!" she said to herself as she stood up and went to the bathroom. "Look at you Josie. You're a mess… and you haven't even been out of the house yet." She then brushed her hair and fixed herself. "Time for a jog, Josie." With that, she changed into her jogging pants and an oversized shirt, placed her walk man in her pocket tuned in to her favorite radio station, and went out to go to the park.

* * * Sam felt good. The breeze blowing against his face, and the pounding of his feet against the ground. 'It's so good to be out of the house.' He thought as he felt someone pass by him. He then saw that it was a blond woman. There's something so familiar about her as she fixed her ponytail while she was running. She then stopped jogging and stood before a bench as she began her stretches. "Oh god!" he exclaimed as he recognized who she was. It's Josie Geller.

* * * Josie sat on the ground and began to touch her toes. She then saw a shadow beside her sitting form so, taking out her earphones, she tilted her head up with a smile on her face, thinking that it was someone she knew. "Sam…" He smiled nervously at her. "Hey Josie." He said as she stood up and sat on the bench. "He…hey." She replied as he sat down beside her. "So, how are you doing?" He asked. "Fine. Fine." She replied as she fixed her hair. "You look wonderful." She sucked in a breath as she looked into Sam's green eyes. 

Why does it seem like he got even more handsome than before? Shaking her head, she smiled shyly. "Thanks. You look great too." Sam smiled, as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Jos… we really need to talk." "Sam no. I'm not yet ready." Sam's face fell as Josie looked on. "I'm sorry. I'm just not yet ready. Please understand." He nodded slowly. "Okay. But, let me just know that you forgive me Jos." Josie sighed. 

"I do… I don't know. Part of me forgives you and wants to give this relationship another chance… but the other part of me is scared of getting hurt again." Sam took her hand and grasped it lightly. "For all its worth, I'm sorry for everything Josie." She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "I have to go now, Sam. Take care." And with that, she stood up and jogged away, as tears fell down silently on her cheeks. " I love you Sam." She whispered

* * * "I love you Josie." Sam whispered as soon as Josie stood up and jogged away. He then stood up and jogged as fast as he can, so that no one can see the tears falling down on his face.

****

****

****


	17. chapter seventeen

Title: Best friends

Part Seventeen: Serendipity

Author: Jaycee

Read and review dudes!

Sam trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Josie. He couldn't stop thinking about her. After that accidental meeting at the park, he didn't see her again. He told his friends about their breakup, and just as he expected, they weren't really sympathetic to him. 

Matt even threatened to beat him up, saying that he broke his promise. He hung his head in shame then, and started to distance himself from his friends. He talked to them every now and then, but he didn't really meet up with them, since they just reminded him of Josie. "God! It's been six months, and I still can't get her out of my freaking head!" He said out loud as he closed his door.

 "I could never ever forget about her. I'll never will." He admitted to himself. The last thing he heard was that Josie went to Mexico with her family for a long vacation. He called her before she left, but she never returned any of his calls. He understood that. 

But, still, that didn't stop him from dreaming that one day, they'll get back together again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the phone ring until he heard a voice from his answering machine. "Sam. Sweetie. It's Joanah. Remember me? We've missed you Sammy. Please answer the phone." That was all the encouragement he needed. He lunged towards the phone and answered it. 

"Joey? You still there?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes, sweetie. I'm still here. How are you?" Sam sighed in relief as he heard Joanah's soothing voice. "Terrible. Oh Joey, I miss her so much." He confessed feeling his heart breaking. He swallowed back a sob as he remembered her. Josie. Her beautiful blue eyes, her silky blond hair… the way she always made him smile… her sweet smile… the way her lips felt against his… 

"Sammy. Do you want to talk? Maybe we can meet someplace?" He smiled at his nickname. "I would love that." "Okay. Now… I'm free right now. So, why don't I meet you at that new place near South Glen, you know… NaNa's?" she suggested. "Yeah. I know that place. I'll see you there in twenty minutes?" "Okay. Drive carefully. I'll be there." Joanah said and with that they hanged up.

* * * Josie gently eased her self onto her sofa after unpacking her bag. It has been two hours since she got home from Mexico, and yet, it still feels like the tired feeling wouldn't go away. She heard the phone ring so she reluctantly stood up and answered it. "Hello?" "Josie! God! Finally your home!" She heard Anita exclaimed. "Anita hey." She answered unenthusiastically. 

"Wow! Don't sound too excited Josie. How are you?" she asked. "Fine, I guess." "You guess? You guess? Honey, what is wrong?" Josie winced as Anita called her honey. "Please don't call me 'honey', Anita." She begged. "Why? Oh… forget I asked." Anita said as she realized that Sam was the one who calls her 'honey'. 

"Josie, it's going to be okay. Come on. Please. Snap out of this funky mood of yours, and meet me at the newly opened restaurant, NaNa's." "I don't know…" "Please… please come. I really missed you. And we really need to talk." Josie sighed. "Where is NaNa's?" "Near the local high school… Glen South or something." 

"South Glen? Oh, no way Anita. I might run into Sam or something…" "No Josie! No way are you backing up. You're meeting with me and that's final. Now, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." With that Anita hanged up leaving Josie alone in her thoughts.

* * * Sam saw Joanah sitting on the couch at the back of NaNa's. Her face lit up as she saw him. "Sam! I missed you!" She threw her arms around him for a hug. Sam squeezed her gently, grateful for genuine affection. As they pulled apart, they both sat down and smiled at each other. "You don't now how happy I am to see you, Joey." He said. 

"Sam… what happened? You don't talk to us that much. And you don't call me anymore. Why is that?" she asked, smiling gently. "I'm sorry Joey. It's just that you guys remind me so much of Josie." He explained. He was about to open his mouth to say more when the waitress suddenly appeared beside him, completely blocking his view of the door.

* * * Josie opened the door of NaNa's with Anita beside her. They found a table near the door and Josie braced herself for more of Anita's Spanish Inquisition. "So… what happened in Mexico?" Josie smiled. "I had fun." "Fun… Uh-huh. God girl! I need details…" Josie sighed exasperatedly at her friend. "Can't you leave it at that?" "No. I want to hear your stories… everything actually." "Okay, fine, fine. But first, let me order, okay?" Anita laughed and nodded. "Of course."

* * * Sam laughed as Joanah started to describe her day at the daycare center, where she volunteered whenever she can. "Oh god! I missed this, Joey." He said as he tried to stop laughing. "So, how are you really?" she asked as she took a sip of her lemonade. "I miss her. So much. I can't eat, I can't sleep… and when I do, I keep having this bad dream of Josie seeing Lara and I kissing each other again and again. I know I screwed up, but I wish that I would get the chance to talk to her again."

* * * "Josie, maybe you should give him another chance." Anita said as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. Josie sighed as she remembered the last time she saw Sam at the park, begging for her to listen. "I don't know… it's just that I don't know if I can trust him ever again… you know?" "I know sweetie, but, you have to give him a chance… and you have to give yourself another chance to be happy again. Look at you, you smile, you laugh… but your eyes, they tell another story." 

Josie looked at her curiously. "My eyes? What's with my eyes?" "They seemed to be really sad… really unhappy. They lost their spark sweetie." Anita explained. "I don't know… I'm just so scared Anita." "I understand that Josie. But, you still love him, don't you?" "I'm not sure. May be I do, or maybe I don't." "Then, you got to do something about it. Come on! I know he screwed up, but I also know that he loves you, you Josie, not Lara or anybody else. I've seen the way he looks at you. He deserves this. You deserve this." 

Josie smiled tentatively. "You know, your right. I have to talk to him, but he has to understand that I have to take things slowly." "Of course I'm right. And I do agree that you take things little by little. Just talk things through with him, and then take things from there." "Okay. I'll do just that." Josie agreed, smiling genuinely for the first time in months.

* * * "I know that she'll talk to you sweetie. This just takes time. You really have to wait. You hurt Josie deeply… but it's been six months… she'd probably be ready to talk to you by now." Joanah assured him. "You know, you're right! I should just wait for her. And I'm willing to wait for her even if it takes forever." Sam agreed.  "That's my Sammy! Just believe in her… you'll see." Sam laughed. "I wonder when I'll lose that nickname." "Never!" Joanah laughed. "Okay… just wait here, okay. I'll just go to the restroom." "Okay. Then when you come back let's go to the bookstore outside." Sam nodded and went on his way.

* * * Josie looked at the back of the room and was surprised when she saw a woman who looked like her friend Joanah. "That's Joanah!" she exclaimed. "What? Who?" Anita asked. "There, that woman over at the couches at the back of the restaurant. That's Joanah. I haven't seen her in ages." And with that, Josie stood up and called her name. "Joanah!" But her voice was drowned out when a group of teenagers came into the restaurant, shouting playfully at each other and blocked her vision.

* * * "Sam! Good thing your back! Come on, let's get out of here." Joanah said as she picked up her things. "Why?" Sam asked. "Teenagers! They're all here. And its really noisy… giving me a headache." Sam laughed. 

"God! I haven't laughed like this for ages." Joanah patted him on the back. "Good. It's really nice to hear you laugh." And with that, they both slipped out of the restaurant through the back door and went to the bookstore.

* * * Josie sighed impatiently as she waited for the teenagers to find a table and was more than relieved when they did. But to her disappointment, Joanah was nowhere to be seen. "Oh man!" she said as she sat down. "You didn't see her?" Anita asked. "Yeah. I guess, I just have to call her later." Anita nodded. 

"Yeah. That's probably the best thing to do." Josie nodded and smiled at her friend. "Thank you for listening Anita. And for giving great advice." "You're more than welcome. Besides, what are friends for?" she said as she stood up and pulled Josie to her feet and then linked her arm through hers. 

"Now, where do you want to go?" Anita asked, as they walked out of NaNa's. "Is it okay if we go to the bookstore? I heard that Laura Esquivel has a new book, its title is 'Like Water for Chocolate'. I want to check it out." "Okay. Sure, sure. Maybe there are some cute bookworms out there." Josie laughed at her friend. "Oh god! I love you Anita!" "I love you too." Then, they walked towards the bookstore, arm in arm.

* * * "So, what are you going to buy?" Sam asked as they walked into the bookstore. "I'm looking for the new book by Laura Esquivel. I think the title is "Like Water for Chocolate". It said in the newspaper that it's a really romantic book." Joanah explained as she started to scan the bookshelves. "Why don't I help you? You go that way and I'll go this way." He suggested, pointing to the right side of the bookstore. "Okay. Sounds great. I'll meet you here later." Sam nodded and went to find the book.

* * *  "Okay Anita I'll be going there," Josie said, pointing to the right side of the bookstore. "To find the book. Now, I'll meet you here later. If ever I'll just look for you or something, okay?" Anita nodded and started to walk away. "Anita! Where are you going? Are you even listening to me?" Anita smiled. "Yeah. I'm listening to you… it's just that I think I saw Adam Christiansen over there at the magazine section. I'll see you later." She explained as she walked away. Josie laughed and started to look for her book.

* * * Sam slowly walked through the bookshelves, looking for Joanah's book. The woman at the counter said that it's here at the best sellers section, but she wasn't sure that there's still a copy left. Scanning the titles, he smiled as he saw the book. He reached for it but he then realized that someone else already has his or her hand holding on to the book.

* * * "Excuse me. This book is taken." Josie said as she tugged at the book. But her voice was drowned out because the other person at the other side of the shelf also said the same thing. "I'm sorry. But, I already have this book." She said loudly this time as she tugged harder this time and smiled as the other person lost his or her grip at the book. She looked up and started to smile apologetically at the other person, but was surprised when she realized who the other person was. "Sam…" she whispered as the book fell out her of her hand.

* * * "I'm sorry. But, I already have this book." The woman at the other side of the shelf said. Sam was about to tug at the book, but something about her voice was so familiar. He released the book and he realized that the other person at the other side of the shelf was no ordinary woman. "Josie…" he whispered as he heard the book fall from her hand.

* * * "Sam! What are you doing here?" Josie asked as she bent down to pick up the book, glad to be away from his piercing gaze that left her breathless. She heard his footsteps quickly approaching her. She braced herself as she slowly stood up. "Hey Sam." She greeted him as she held the book firmly, to hide her shaking hands. 

"Hey Josie." He whispered back in a voice so sexy that it made her shiver. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He smiled and pointed to the book on her hand. "I'm looking for that book, actually. It's for Joanah. She 's here with me." "Sam! Where are you?" They heard Joanah call out. "There she is now." Sam said, sending her a crooked smile. She nodded and was startled to feel a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Jos! Did you find your… Woah! What are you doing here?" They heard Anita exclaim in surprise. 

"Sam, did you find the bo… Josie! How are you sweetie?" Joanah called out as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. Josie squeezed her back, grateful for the distraction that their friends provided. She was so nervous that Joanah yelped as she tightened her grip around her. 

"Jos! I know that you're happy to see me, but please, don't squeeze me to death." The four of them laughed as Josie released her. "I'm sorry." Joanah nodded and then turned to Anita. "Anita, right?" "Yeah, Joanah. Hey!" Joanah walked over to her and linked their arms together. "Let's go some where and talk. I believe that these two have a lot to talk about." 

Anita nodded and they started to walk away. Josie stared at them in surprise and was startled when Joanah plucked the book out of her hand. "I'll take that." Then she pushed Sam towards her. "Go on! Talk!" And with that the two went to the check out counter. Josie looked after the two of them and started laughing. She met Sam's eyes and she laughed even harder. They were laughing so much that they had to hold on to each other. 

A few minutes later, they started to compose themselves as they walked to the back of the bookstore to where couches were placed. They sat down as Josie wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Are you okay Josie? Why are you crying?" Josie looked at him with a tender look on her face. "You haven't changed a bit Sam." She whispered as she smiled at him tenderly.

* * * Sam sucked in a deep breath as Josie smiled at him. "You haven't changed a bit too. You look phenomenal." He complimented sincerely as she blushed prettily. "Thank you." She whispered. "Josie we really need to talk. It's been such a long time… I hope your ready." He held his breath as he waited for her answer. She nodded slowly. "Yes Sam. I'm ready." Sam smiled. "Thank you so much Josie. I'm so glad that you can say that." "So, why don't you start?" Josie said as she faced him on the sofa. Sam took a deep breath as he explained his side of the story.

* * * "But, Sam. You said that you're swept away. How can I know that you're not going to be swept away ever again?" Josie asked. "I know that that explanation of mine is not great, but please listen. Nothing really happened with Lara and me that night! We just kissed and… " Sam said. 

"Just kissed? Just kissed? How can you say that nothing happened between you and Lara but that kiss! That kiss that I personally witnessed was one of the most passionate kisses that I have ever seen! So you mean, if ever you saw me kissing someone else… it would be okay since we were just kissing?" she said in a low controlled voice so that she wouldn't attract any other people's attention. He shook his head in shame. 

"That would kill me if I saw you kissing another man. I didn't know what I was thinking that night. Please give me another chance Josie. I promise, I won't ever do anything to hurt you again. Please Josie. I love you." He whispered as he moved closer to her. Josie sighed as she looked into his eyes, "Sam… I don't really know if I should believe that you still love me. After what happened that night, I don't know if you really understand what love means." 

"Josie… I do know what love means. I screwed up but please… that won't ever happen again. I promise." Sam said. "Do you still love me, Josie?" "I don't know. I'm confused." She explained, breathing heavily as their faces began to inch closer. "Sam…" she whispered as she longingly looked at his mouth, feelings of desire surging in her veins, getting in the way of her rational thinking process. "Josie… I love you. And I agree in taking things slowly." He whispered as he inched closer, gently rubbing her arms. 

Josie closed her eyes and began to slowly to move away. She stood up and straightened her shirt. "Okay! Glad you agree! Now, I have to go and look for Joanah, since she has my book." She said in a business like tone. She smiled at him and began to walk towards the door.

* * * Sam stared at Josie as she walked away, a smile playing on his lips. He saw how Josie looked at him longingly, and he felt the same way, he was now assured that she wanted to be with him. He knew that she really wanted to take things slowly. And Josie being Josie would stick to her guns no matter what happens. But whatever happens, he'll be there waiting for her. "Josie! Wait!" and with that, he ran after her.


	18. chapter eighteen

Title: Best Friends

Part Eighteen: True

Author: Jaycee

Read and review people!

Josie slowly walked through the halls of South Glen South on Monday afternoon. Sam had invited her to help him in choosing the songs that will be played on the Senior Prom that will take place in just two weeks. She considered declining his offer but then, the way he begged her and the puppy dog expression that he showed yesterday when he went to her house was just too adorable to resist, so she found herself saying yes. 

'I mean, when would I ever say no to Sam Coulson?' she told herself as she stood in front of the door to his classroom. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. Sam opened a door, a smile lighting up his face as he realized that it was she. "Josie! Come in! It's great that you're here." He said as he led her to a table overflowing with CDs and records. 

"I'm so happy that you decided to help me." "I'm happy to help you Sam." She said sincerely as she began to finger through the CDs. Sam smiled at her and looked into her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're here." He said again, in a voice that never failed to leave her weak in the knees. Josie swallowed and nodded briskly, trying to shake off the image of kissing Sam in her head. "Okay. Why don't we get started?" she said as she started to look at the CDs.

* * * Sam nodded and began to thumb through the CDs. Peeking at Josie at the side of his eye; he saw her brow furrowed in concentration. She looks so adorable that all he wanted to do that moment was to hold her in his arms and kiss her. 'Damn! I miss her so much.' He thought to himself, even though Josie was right there, beside him. 

"What do you think of this?" he heard Josie ask as she held up a Bryan Adams CD. "That's a great CD." He agreed as he moved in closer to check out the songs. That was a mistake since now he can smell her wonderful perfume of peach blossoms, making it more difficult for him to control his emotions. "I… I think that should be added to the play list." He said hoarsely, trying to handle his emotions. Josie nodded and smiled at him. "I think so too." She said as she placed the CD at the approved pile. 

Sam moved away from her and started to work. He saw Josie move at the corner of his eye and place a CD on the player at the other table. Sam recognized it as the song 'True' by Spandau Ballet. "I love this song." She said as she began to sing along. _"So true/funny how it seems/always in time, but never in line for dreams/head over heels, when toe to toe/this is the sound of my soul/this is the sound…" _

Sam smiled as he listened to her sweet voice. "So, what do you think, Sam?" she asked. "Great. Great. Definitely in the play list." He said, as he was trapped in her gaze. "Josie…" he started running a hand through his hair. Josie looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" she asked. 

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He said clearly as he stepped in closer. "What can you can't do anymore?" she asked. "I can't bear to be in the same room and not be close to you. It's killing me to see you and not to be able to hold you in my arms… to kiss you… I miss you so much Josie." "Sam. Please don't do this." She said, as she moved away from him and went to the window. 

"What? What am I doing?" he asked as he followed her. "Don't make it look like that I'm doing all of this in purpose." She answered looking out the window. "That's not what I'm saying Josie." He said, surprised that she would even think that. "That's what it sounds like to me." She answered. 

"Please. Don't think that way Josie. I would never say anything that would make you feel guilty or anything. I love you too much to do that." "I want to believe that you do love me. But every time I remember the reason why we broke up, I get so confused all over again." 

Sam sighed and gently turned Josie around to face him. "I love you Josie. More than you'll ever know. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please, just give me one more chance and I'll prove it to you." He said truthfully as he gently cupped her face. Josie closed her eyes and sighed. "Just give me more time Sam. Please understand. And if this is too hard for you, then I suggest that we don't meet each other anymore until I'm ready." Josie said as she began to move towards the door. 

Sam quickly walked before her and blocked her way. "Josie, no please. I promise I won't do anything to pressure you. I missed you so much over the pass six months, and to not be able to see you again will be just torture to me." He confessed, begging he to understand. She sighed heavily as she met his eyes. 

"Okay." She whispered and leaned over to give him a friendly hug. Sam looked at the top of her head in surprise of her show of affection, but that didn't stop him from putting his arms around her and hugging her back. He sighed blissfully as he held her in his arms. 

'God! I missed this so much.' He thought to himself as he reveled in her closeness. "Sam." She whispered as she laid her cheek on his chest. "Thank you Josie." He whispered and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. They were interrupted when the heard a knock on the door.

* * * Josie looked up, startled by the knocking at the door, wondering who it was. She almost called out in surprise when Sam released her gently to open the door. She wasn't suppose to hug Sam, but the way he looked at her, begging for her to understand him tugged painfully at her heartstrings. The simple hug left her breathless, her whole body begging for more from this wonderful man. 

But, she knew that the best way to go through this is to move slowly. "Matt! What are you doing here?" She heard Sam exclaim. Josie covered her mouth in surprise as she remembered that she agreed to go out with Matt tonight. "I'm here to pick Josie up. We're going out." Matt said in a tone that she couldn't identify. 

She saw him look at Sam with controlled anger. She quickly walked up to the two men and placed herself at the middle. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Matt is going to pick me up here. I agreed to go out with him." She told Sam. "Oh…" Was all he can say as he looked into her eyes. Josie watched as he turned around and went back to the music pile. 

"Sam. I hope that it's okay for me to go now." She asked tentatively. "Yeah. We have reservations at the newly opened Japanese restaurant downtown." Matt supplied. Sam looked at her with such a dejected expression on his face that it made her want to hug him tight and tell him that everything's going to be okay. She was surprised at her thoughts. She walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be going now Sam. Take care." And with that, she gently placed a kiss on her cheek and went out of the room.

* * * Sam raised a hand to his cheek after both Josie and Matt went out of the room, touching his cheek were Josie's kiss left his skin burning for more.  He felt strong feelings of jealousy rise up in his chest. "Why does she have to go out with Matt? Does this mean she already has feelings for him?" he asked himself as he paced around the room. 

He was surprised as he felt a tear make its way down his cheek. He brushed it away furiously. "Damn it! I love her so much!" Sam quickly cleared away the CDs and placed them all in their respective boxes and quickly went out of the room. Climbing into his car, the radio opened to a song that made Sam stop and listen.

_Right Here Waiting_

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Sam looked at the radio, marveling at how the song conveyed what he was feeling right now.

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"I love you Josie." He whispered as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * * "So, Josie. What do you want to eat?" Matt asked her as they sat down. Josie looked at him. "What? Oh… um… tempura… yeah that's it. Tempura." She said distractedly. "Josie, is anything wrong? Do you want to go to another restaurant or something?" he asked worriedly. Josie looked at Matt and smiled. 

"No, no. Why would you say that? I love Italian food." She said, trying to assure Matt. Matt felt his heart fell. "Josie. Were in a Japanese restaurant." He pointed out and sighed heavily. "That's what I said." Josie looked at him and recognize the defeated tone in his voice. "What's the matter Matt?" He looked at her, a sad glint in his eyes. "Nothing. Just forget it Josie."


	19. chapter nineteen

Title: Best friends

Part Nineteen:

Author: Jaycee

Read and review people!

"So, I'll see you on Friday okay Sam?" Joanah asked him through the phone a week later. "Friday. What's happening on Friday?" He asked, playfully teasing Joanah since he knew what was happening on Friday. "Samuel James Coulson! You know what's going to happen on Friday!" she exclaimed. "I don't know…" he started. "Sam!" she said. 

"Okay… okay. I know what's going to happen on Friday. It's your birthday!" he said, laughing as he heard Joanah laugh on the other line. "Good. Good. There's going to be a party here in our house, okay? Come at about seven-ish. It's just you, me, Mike, Josie, Matt and Rob." Sam perked up at Josie's name. "Josie? She's coming?" "Yeah, she is." She said, a smile evident in her voice.  

"Good." He said. "I think the time has come, Sammy." "What time?" "I think Josie's ready. Really ready. Matt said so." "Matt? How did he know?" "Well, let's just say that he can read minds." Sam looked at the phone on his hand, confused at what she said.

* * * Josie smoothed out her shirt before she knocked on Joanah and Michael's front door on the night of the party. Wearing a pair of denim Capri pants and a white flowing shirt that hanged just above her waist, she felt good, knowing that she looked okay. She knocked on the door and was surprised when she found herself looking into Sam's wonderful green eyes. 

"Sam! Hi." She said and was happily surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "Josie. I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear. "Oh Sam." She whispered knowing right there and then that she still loved him, even after all that has happened between them.

* * * "I missed you too." Sam heard Josie whisper. Sam smiled at that and gently released her. "You look radiant Josie." He said sincerely, appreciating how her Capri pants hugged her curves. "Thank you. You look good too." He looked down at his black pants, white shirt and gray sweater. "Thank you." They smiled shyly at each other as they walked into the house. 

"Joey! Happy Birthday!" Josie called out as she walked towards her friend. "Here's my gift for you. Hope you like it." Joanah smiled as she reached out to take the gift and placed in on the bar. "Thank you sweetie. Come on everybody. Let's eat!" Everybody sat down while Josie was still greeting everybody. 

"Wait, wait." Sam smiled as Rob stood up holding his wine glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to our good friend Joanah, who doesn't look a day over thirty." They all laughed as Joanah stood up in mock indignation. "Excuse me, Mr. Geller, but I'm only twenty four." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rob said, not repentant at all. Josie looked at him, smiling as she met his eyes. Sam smiled at her warmly, feeling happy knowing that Josie is finally able to accept him.

* * * After dinner, they all sang to Joanah as she cut her cake. Josie sat on the sofa, tired but happy. She looked up and saw Sam looking at her from across the room. She smiled back and stood up, then went to the kitchen. She turned around and saw Matt walking towards her. 

"Josie. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. She smiled and leaned against the wall. "Yes, Matt?" "I just wanted to say, that you should really get back together with Sam." He looked at her smiling sadly, as he placed his hands on the wall, trapping her between him and the wall. "Why do you say that?" "It's because I know that you still love him." He said simply. 

"Oh, Matt. That's really sweet of you. I'm actually thinking of getting back together with him. I missed him so much." She confessed. "I know that he loves you. Even though he screwed up, you still belong with him. Nothing's going to change that." He acknowledged. Josie looked at him tenderly and began to speak. He stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. 

"Josie. I love you. You know that. I thought that when you and Sam broke up, that I would have a chance to be with you. That maybe, you'll accept me and be mine after your episode with Sam. But, going out with you that day at the restaurant, I knew then that what I've wanted to happen would never ever take place. You belong with Sam. And I guess, I just have to accept that." He blubbered out. 

"Matt… that's one of the sweetest things that I have ever, ever heard." With that, she stood on her toes and kissed him ever so gently on the cheek. "Thank you Matt." she whispered. He responded by hugging her gently and placed a kiss on her hair. "Your welcome."

* * * Sam stared at Matt and Josie as they hugged in the kitchen. His worst nightmare has come to life… Josie has now chosen Matt over him. And who would blame her? She saw him kissing another woman. And not just another woman… she saw him kissing Lara. 

He watched painfully as they released each other, smiling softly. He then saw Josie look his way and smile at him. His pain quickly turned into anger. "How can she smile at me like that when just a simple gesture of hers hugging Matt hurt me so much that I can feel my heart break." He said to himself as he turned around and walked out of the house. 

* * * Josie looked after Sam, a confused look on her face. "What happened? Why did he look that way?" she asked Matt. Matt met her gaze, a smile of understanding on his lips. "He thought that were a couple." He replied. Josie began to smile. "He's jealous." She declared, smiling happily. 

"So, I'll go talk to him and see how he would react talking to your new boyfriend." Josie laughed and held his arm. "Wait. You wouldn't hurt him, would you?" "No, Josie. I'll just have fun and then tell him that were not together." 

Josie nodded in agreement. "Okay." "Stay here." With that, he went out of the house and followed Sam who was sitting on the bench at the front of the house.

* * * "Sam!" Matt called out as he walked towards him. Sam looked up and flinched when he realized who it was. "Congratulations Matt." he blurted out, hurting as he said the words. "What?" "You now have Josie. You're a very lucky man. Josie's an amazing woman." 

"I know. Anybody would be lucky to have her." "Yeah. And now, you're the lucky one." He croaked, swallowing back a sob. "Do you love her, Sam?" Sam looked at his friend in bewilderment. "Of course I do. I love her with all my heart… with all my soul. I'd die for her so that she wouldn't feel an ounce of sadness. I've never felt this way before for anyone. I know I screwed up, and I'm happy that she's with you. She deserves someone who loves her… not someone who hurt her deeply." Sam hung his head, feeling tears fill his eyes. 

"I love you too." Sam sat up in surprise as he heard Josie's voice. He stood up and saw Josie standing there, a big smile on her face. "But… you and Matt… I thought you guys… are… I mean…" he stuttered as he looked at Josie and Matt's happy faces. "You guys belong together. That will never change." Matt said as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

"I hope that you guys would be happy forever. And, no more fooling around, okay Sam?" Sam nodded, still looking at Josie. As Matt entered the house, Josie smiled at him. "So…" she whispered as she stepped closer. "Josie… I'm so…" Josie walked closer and enticingly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know." She said simply. 

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for accepting me." "Your welcome." She breathed. Josie creased her forehead in concentration. "What are you thinking?" he inquired, grazing her face slowly, memorizing every small detail of her face. "Shakespeare." She replied. "Why?" "I'm thinking of a line to say to you before we kiss." She confessed, wrinkling her nose. 

He wrinkled his nose back and smiled. "I got it!" she said, pulling him closer. _"What would you say to me now, an I were your very, very Rosalind?" she whispered, gently playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. Sam smiled as he recognized the line of Rosalind, a character from one of his favorite plays, _As You Like It. _He smiled gently and whispered Orlando's reply. _

_"I would kiss before I spoke."_ He slowly lowered his head and met her lips with a soft, sweet kiss that he's been achingly waiting for, since the day that they broke up. The kiss began to go deeper as he caressed her hair, pulling her even closer to him. As they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. 

All the pain and sadness that he felt over the last six months magically began to fade as he held the love of his life in his arms. "I love you Josephine Geller." "And I love you Samuel James Coulson." She whispered back, gently smoothing his hair. "I missed you so much." He said as he held her close, feeling her rest her cheek on his chest. 

"I missed you too." He tucked a strand of hair at the back of her ear. "I missed the way you do that." She confessed as they began to walk back to the house. "I know how you feel." He replied simply, as he opened the door and the cheers of their friends greeted them.

****


	20. chapter twenty

Title: Best friends

Part Twenty: 

Author: Jaycee

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Krystel! I love you dude!_

"Where are you taking me, Sam?" Josie asked as Sam led her to his Jetta. "Just wait honey." With that, Sam covered her eyes with a blue scarf. She groaned as blackness surrounded her. "Sam!" she whined, laughing as she heard her tone. "Please honey. Be patient." He begged, as he carefully maneuvered the car. Josie sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay." "Good." 

A few minutes later, (but to Josie it felt like an eternity) Sam stopped the car. "Okay. Wait here." She listened in fascination as Sam opened the trunk and began unloading things. "Okay, Josie. Now, hold on to my hand." He instructed as he led her out of the car. She felt soft grass beneath her feet, so she realized that they're probably in the park. 

As they walked further, she heard Madonna's sweet song fill the air. She recognized the song as 'Crazy for You', the song they danced to that day in the park. Sam gently sat her down and slowly took off her blindfold. As she adjusted her eyes, she smiled as she took in Sam's work. "Wow." She breathed. 

They were sitting on a blanket surrounded by a different array of gourmet foods, candles, the CD player and a bottle of champagne. "Happy anniversary." He announced as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Oh Sam. This is really sweet of you. But, it's not our one-year anniversary. We just got together as month ago." Sam smiled. 

"I'll never forget this day. This is the anniversary of the very first time that you said that you love me." Josie felt tears run down her face. "That is so sweet." With that she threw her arms around him. "I love you." She whispered, meaning it with all her heart. Sam gently pulled away and gestured at the food. "Let's eat?" She nodded and they sat down to a wonderful dinner.

* * * Sam tightened his arm around Josie as they leaned against the tree, looking up at the star filled sky. "You know those three stars over there? The one in a row?" she pointed out. "Yeah. Why?" "You se, I have this cousin of mine, her name's Krystel, and she said that those stars represents the Hansons." 

"The Hansons? You mean the boy band trio with long hair?" Josie smiled at the look of surprise on his face. "Yeah. She liked the band so much that she named those stars after them. Ike, Taylor and Zach." She explained. Sam laughed. "Your cousins are as crazy as you, Josie." Josie laughed at that. "I guess I am." Sam smiled. "I love you just the way you are." 

"Thank you." Sam eased his arm away from Josie and stood up. "Come on Josie. I'd like to show you something." Josie looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" They walked towards a clearing. "Wow. Its beautiful here." Sam looked around, looking at the green trees and the colorful flowers dotting the field. "I always go here when I need to think. I've never brought anyone here… I didn't think that I would never find the one to bring here. Lara never liked the outdoors… I thought I was meant to spend the rest of my life with her. Until you came along." He led her to a bench and sat her down. 

"Having you in my life, is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You're smart, beautiful, funny… everything that I wanted my future wife to be. I never thought that I would find someone who understands me like you do. Every night, I ask myself what I did to deserve someone as magnificent as you." Josie smiled tenderly and gently cupped his face. "Sam. You shouldn't ask yourself that. We both deserve this." 

Sam held her hand and slowly bent down to his knees. He cleared his throat and began to sing, _"Look into my eyes/ and you will see/ what you mean to me/ Search your heart/ search your soul/ if you find me there/ you'll search no more/ Don't tell me/ it's not worth trying for/ Don't tell me/ it's not worth dying for/ You now it's true/ everything I do/ I do it for you." _

* * * Josie looked at Sam in surprise as he started to sing in that sexy voice of his, while he was down on his knees. And to further drive her over the edge, he suddenly produced a small velvet box from his pocket. 

"Josie. These last few months have been the best months of my life. I know that you're the woman that I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Josie Geller. Will you marry me?" he asked sweetly, opening the box, showing a golden ring with a single diamond in the shape of a heart. Josie looked at the ring, hardly breathing. 

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes!" she repeated loudly this time as Sam stood up and gently placed the ring on her hand. He caught her in his arms and hugged her close. Josie breathed in the intoxicating scent of his aftershave. "I love you." She whispered as he looked into her eyes. "And I love you." He whispered back as he gently tucked a strand of hair beneath her ear. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, knowing that this is just a start of a much better life ahead.


	21. chapter twenty-one

Title: Best friends

Part Twenty-One: Engaged

Author: Jaycee

Wow! Twenty-One Parts!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end… are you still there by the way? J 

Sam opened his eyes when he felt Josie stir beside him. He gently ran his hand through her body until he reached his destination, outlining the ring that was placed on her right hand. "Mmm-hmm." She murmured as she snuggled deeply in his embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He lay down there, quietly as he listened to Josie's slow and controlled breathing. He reveled in being close to her. 'I'm so happy right now. I could die.' He thought to himself. "Sam. You can't die." Sam looked at Josie in surprise. "What honey?" "You said that you're so happy right now that you could die." She explained, a frown on her face.

He smoothed out her hair and held her closer. "I didn't know I said that out loud." Josie giggled. "You were in another world for a while." She whispered as she started to kiss his throat. "Yeah. I was." He breathed as he gently ran his fingers through her silky hair. Josie suddenly looked up and met his eyes. "I forgot to greet you. Good morning my fiancé."

Sam smiled at her greeting. "That sounds really good my fiancée." He answered back as he moved in to kiss her. After a few moments, they pulled apart and he held her close. "I'm so happy Sam. Thank you." "I'm so happy too. I've never been happier." He answered honestly. She pulled away and met his gaze. "So, when do you want to get married?" she inquired.

"Hmm… I don't know… how about now?" he teased. Josie laughed. "Oh, I do want to marry you right now… you know… me wearing nothing but my man made toga… and you wearing nothing but your cute penguin boxer shorts." Sam laughed at the mention of his favorite pair. "That doesn't sound bad." He whispered suggestively as he laid his body on top of hers.

She rolled her eyes comically. "Your so…" "What?" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck. "Umm… hey no… fair…. When you kiss me like that… I forget everything…" she avowed. Sam laughed and then felt her shiver in response. "That's always good to hear."

"You have a mouth made in heaven, Samuel." She declared as she pushed his head even closer to her neck. "I love you so much." He whispered in between kisses. "I love you too." She responded. Sam continued to hold her tight, knowing that the two of them are right where their meant to be for the rest of their lives.

_* * * The End * * *_


End file.
